


Beautiful Chaos

by IllusionGates



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionGates/pseuds/IllusionGates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata never wanted to be a reserve course student. He wanted to leave a mark on the world, he wanted to take pride in himself and most of all he wanted a talent. He comes into contact with a woman claiming she can give him a talent, a new life, a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The city air is quiet, cold and deserted. You don't make out any particular noises in the distance. The air hangs in an almost monochrome tempo, and there are no signs of car lights penetrating in the darkness and no signs of street-lamps igniting the night sky.

The only significant light you make out is the dark oppressive silver waxing moon that reflects off the cracks on the pavement. Other then the light given off by the moon, you walk in complete darkness, alone.

You walk with confidence and your eyes stay alert, without fear. You never understood why people would be scared or terrified walking alone through the night. You held your chin up high and relax. Night time never really bothers you, its one of the only times you can be yourself without anyone watching. 

You catch slightest movement in your peripheal vision and you notice several figures lurking in the shadows following after you. _Maybe this was why people were afraid of walking alone at night?_

You have no proof they are there, of course. It could be a simple figment of your imagination playing a cruel joke on you but you know someone is there, watching. 

You could almost feel it.

And when your eyes are drawn to them, they are surprised you noticed them. There was nothing to be surprised about at all. Had they really thought you couldn't hear them? You could hear them breathing, chatting among themselves.

The dark figures come out into the open circling you threateningly. Your eyes flicker at each and every one of them. _Eight of them._

They spread out to block out any possibilities of retreat. A few smirk and clench their muscles and cackle their fingers, ready for the fight, for the game of cat and mouse. You don't even blink. Did they actually expect you to run away?

You already know your face does not register a single trace of fear or even surprise. You gaze levelly at them, standing your ground, ready to fight if the opportunity were to present itself. 

“Do you need something?” You voice out calmly, expecting an answer to your question. 

They don't give one but you can make out a few of them laughing at you through the group. Maybe they expected you to cry or maybe beg for mercy but you don't. You lift your eyebrows continuing to stare them down. 

They all come at you at once in an organised pack like they have done this many times before.

You don't scream. You don't run. You slide one leg back for balance and face their charge head-on. 

If they had been paying closer attention to you then perhaps they would have noticed your Fenrir tattoo on your right hand and realise it was a mistake to attack you.

As quick as lightning, you shoot forward to meet the man leading the pack. He starts towards you and throws his weight into a punch. As his body is shifting forward you duck and drive a fist right into his stomach.

Sloppy.

Another man comes at you like he’s about to tackle you. In one swift motion you grab his left arm by the wrist and pull him down across the pavement.

Someone rushes towards you with a sloppy kick to your side but you dodge it gracefully and send a kick into his shin. You listen as a loud crack echoes through the night. 

He collapses onto the ground screaming and clutching his broken leg above his knee. 

You rise to your feet barely breaking a sweat. They were hardly a challenge to you, their postures were wrong and they had to many weak points.

You stand in place for a moment, your stance wide, observing the bleeding and moaning of the bodies around you.

If you were any other person you would probably be looking in fear for what you have done but it is the opposite. 

You’re used to seeing this. 

You’ve always done this.

Because you’re the Super High School Level Solider after all.

“Wow! That was awesome!”

A jolt goes through you and you turn to find your younger sister looking at you with eyes of amusement.

For a second you could feel the tingle of a smile trying to force its way onto your face. You are happy that you received your sisters praise and acceptance. You finally felt like you did something right for once. 

“Buttttttt, you could have ended it faster you know? One bullet and then bang! I kinda got bored watching after the first few kicks.”

The hint of a smile vanishes from your face. Of course she would say that.

Your sister would never give you a compliment that easily. 

Your eyes remain clenched and your arms curl and uncurl into fists.

You make a mental note to end it faster next time. Anything for her approval, her praise. 

“This is the fifth time someone sent a pack to attack you.” Your eyes narrow.

“Ah, is it?” Your sister voices out with a hint of boredom. “They never learn. Geez! Do they really think they could beat Enoshima Junko with that pathetic excuse of pack?”

“Of course not.”

You watch as a new voice stumbles into the conversation there is one man left standing and approaches with much more caution than the rest of them. He shifts from one foot to the other, as if picturing the correct position to attack. 

You shift with him in sync, mirroring his actions, watching him carefully. 

The man stops and reaches for something hidden inside his pockets. A few seconds later, he’s aiming a pistol at your sisters chest. 

“We learn from our mistakes. So do me a favour and stay still.”

Your eyes stay on the gun. You hold no fear in your expression but you feel like there is a sudden chill in the air. 

He moves in closer, his hands shaking keeping the gun trained in the right angle.

For a second his eyes flicker to his gun and that is the only opportunity you need.

You run at him, grabbing his wrists. You could feel his muscles shifting when he pinches the trigger and you duck your head in the nick of time. The bullet hits a wall behind you. 

You kick him in the ribs and twist his wrists to the side as hard as you can. He drops the gun and you dive for the gun feeling your fingertips close around the cool metal. 

You flip over and point the gun at him and without any words spoken you shoot him.

You calmly turn towards your sister with a small smile forming on your face.

“I did it, Junko, I killed him in the fast way just as you wanted-“

“Are you an idiot?”

You stop your eyes growing wide as your sister Junko gives you a disgusted look.

“I thought you killed all of them! Why did you think I went out in the open? What would have happened if he shot me?”

“I-“

“Excuses, excuses!” She cuts you off, “How can you have the title of Ultimate Solider if you can't even secure your own position? Truly, disgusting.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, sure.” Junko huffs. “I was only joking when I said I wanted you to end it quickly. I told you before I really hate guns, it takes the life out of someone to quickly. But you know what? I’ll overlook it, since I'm in a really good mood.”

She calmly scoops up the gun lying weightlessly on the pavement eyeing it with amusement. “And besides, everything’s going according to plan.”


	2. Encounters

“Hinata?”

“Huh? What?” You jerk your head and look around. The whole class, which contained more than about thirty students, we're all staring in your direction. The teacher stood one arm flat on his desk, his legs crossed at the ankles. From his body language he was expecting some sort of answer.

“Uh… can you repeat what you said again?”

A few muffled giggles echoed into the classroom. The teacher waves at the board showing a mathematical equation. 

Did you have to answer that? You looked down at the sheet of paper on your desk. The thought did cross my mind of getting atleast half of the problem done before my attention found… the window much more interesting. A bird.. a car maybe a squirrel. You couldn't remember what it was no matter how much you looked for the memory.

“Hinata?”

“Yes sir?!”

“The answer?”

“Uh…” You quickly glance down back at your paper and look for the first number that catches your eye. “zero point five?

“No.”

“One?”

“No.”

“Two?”

Another bunch of laughters circulated around the classroom. You lower your head feeling your cheeks redden in embarrassment. You would of liked to think it wasn't your fault. Its not your fault your teacher’s class is boring. 

“Did you hear?” 

“What is it?”

“That boy over there is going to Hope’s peak academy.”

You flinch, you were not expecting the news to fly around that fast. It had only been a few hours when you were told you were to en roll in it.

“Are you kidding me? He doesn't have a special talent. Why was someone like him chosen for something prestigious as that?”

You didn't want to hear them. But you knew that was impossible because the minute you were accepted to Hope Peak Academy everyone would treat you differently. It was basically a one and a million chance for a reserve course student to go to that school. 

“He’s hardly unique! Hes average completely ordinary!” The voices laugh. They weren’t even trying to muffle their voice to make sure you couldn't hear them. They were yelling for the sake of yelling. 

_Shut up._ You hiss. you just wanted to be proud of yourself proud that you were able to go to the score you always dreamed of going. You always wanted to meet all the talented people and feel like you were just like them. You just wanted to go to a place where You could take greater pride in himself. A place where you could change you thought bitterly.

You already knew you were average; your entire life was completely normal in every aspect. You would wake up, eat, go to school, go home and repeat. 

You are ordinary, you wanted to contribute something to the world and become something worthwhile, someone people could idolise or look up too.

You saw what took place at the school. You saw all those people who have received numerous awards, gotten scholarships, leadership positions, and internships and then there’s just you.

“But seriously, why him? Any of us could have been a better choice!”

You just wanted to cover your ears and close the voices away but they never left. They never planned to. Your teacher didn't even bother to stop them instead he shakes his head at you in disapproval. 

You just wanted to run away from them prove them wrong.

You could change, You knew you could. If you went to a school as prestigious as Hope’s peak then he could definitely change. 

Ordinary killed you. You just wanted something different. To feel different. To live differently.

But what could possibly cure such a feeling?

“I can’t believe him! He’s just a stupid reserve course student!”

_Shut up._

“He's just wasting his parents money. I feel bad for them.”

_What do you know?_

“I wonder how they felt bringing a worthless existence into this world.” 

You didn't even realise you suddenly stood up until your classmates heads snapped towards onto you again.. You could feel your fists clenching, they were trembling onto the desk and you could make out the sweat forming onto it. _Calm down,_ you say to yourself. _its not worth it. They’re not worth it._ You exhale and with great effort unclench your fists. 

“I know I don't belong there.” Your classmate’s faces just stare up blankly at you. “But I can change. I can go there and become someone new.” 

One of your classmates rolls her eyes. “Oh really? What makes you think your any different then the rest of us? You think your so cool because you got a once in a lifetime opportunity?”

“What makes you think your any different then me?” You blurt out. The words started to bubble out easily. You tried to stop yourself but everything was starting to come out. “You're the same as me! You think that if any of you were in my position that it would be different?! If anything your worst then I am! You all just sit there sprouting nonsense, What do you know anyway? Just – just – shut up.” 

The girl who had spoke before stood up. Embarrassment flushing onto her face. “Why don't you shut up?” She hisses her body trembling, “Alright, fine. Lets say you do go to that school. Do you really think people will see you on the same level as them? Do you even think that they could possibly accept you?”

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up._ You wanted to shout those words out but no matter how hard you tried no words were brewing out of his mouth. Instead, you simply stared at the girl in silence. 

What answer could you even give her anyway?

“From the look on your face, you actually did think that didn't you?” She went on. “Even if you did somehow miraculously get accepted. You wont be the same as them. You’d just be noticed as a bystander, you have no talent what so ever. And that wont change. You will always be a reserve course student.”

_You will always be a reserve course student._  
 _You will always be a reserve course student._  
 _ **You will always be a reserve course student.**_

_No. No. No._

Another voice chirps, in a male voice, his voice hesitant as if he didn't know if he should be speaking or not. “That's right! You could never be on the same level as them!”

“Do you really think your special?”

“What makes you different?”

“Why would they even pick you out of everyone else to go to that school?”

The classroom erupted into chaos, with questions and statements being tossed from every single side. It was like they were circling around you, waiting for you to collapse, to break down. Each question hits you like a bullet to the chest they got more and more morbid that you almost wished that a bullet would hit you. 

“Yeah! Why you!? Why couldn't it have been me?”

“Is he really that great?”

“You know there is a way to get into Hope’s peak Academy…”

“…So your saying he got in by that way?”

“Well, its no wonder. How else could he get in?”

“I dunno, maybe pity?”

“Maybe. But I can’t say I'm surprised. He’s just a pathetic average reserve course-“

“SHUT UP!” You yell, the chaotic sounds of your classmates voices put to silence.

You brought a hand to ruffle your face and you could feel your eyes starting to gleam from tears that wished to be shedded. “I don't know..” Someone… “I don't know!”  
Please.. “I don't know anything! Nothing at all, Okay?!” Help me. 

Your classmates have nothing to say and they made no move too. You collapsed back into your seat letting out a shaky laugh and bringing a hand to your face feeling the tears falling. It hurts. 

You hate being a reserve course student. 

You hate it.

You hate it.

“I hate it so much.”

“Then change.” 

You could feel your heart beating a little too heavily.

You turn, staggering back as you heard laughter from behind you.

“Who-“ You let out a shaky breath rubbing your eyes on the palms of your hands. 

“It doesn't matter.” She turns her eyes narrowing at the chalkboard. “Their gone.” 

Gone? 

You turn your head to see that the sky was bright orange and the sun was hanging onto the horizon.

You blinked. How long had you been in here? None of your classmates were in the room. 

“What do you mean by change?” You reply after a minute of composing yourself. You took sole comfort in the fact none of your classmates were around. 

“Just as it sounds.” She shrugs nonchalantly. “You hate this don't you? Then, I can help you. I can make you become the person you want to be.”

Your eyes widen at her words. “How?”

“That's not important. I just sense potential in you. Your unique.”

Unique. Out of all the things you were constantly called, unique was never one of them. 

“I'm not unique..” You let out a shaky breath. “I'm ordinary, average. So perfectly normal.” The words burn you but they came tumbling out.

“Ah, but that makes you perfect doesn't it?”

“No it doesn't! I want to change become someone I want to be. Not some.. some.. Average person. I want to leave an impact on this world. Something.. something.”

“And you will leave an impact. I told you. Don't listen to what those idiots call you. They’re simply jealous! I mean, who could not be?” She waved her arms around aimlessly, “They call you all that insensible nonsense for that soul reason! They just don't understand you don't they? They all think your nothing, no one. But no one really understands do they? But I do. I understand you. I know where you’re coming from.”

You stare at her uncomprehending, incapable of doing anything than simply blink.  
She grinned wider at his lack of words. 

“That's why you should come with me.” She smiles, “I’ll make all your dreams come true. What do you say?” 

She held up her hand towards you.

She had a good offer if what she was saying was true then…

Then..

You grabbed hold of her hand. 

She smiles, flashing you a toothy grin. 

“My name is Junko. Enoshima Junko.”


	3. Change

“Are you sure this will work?” 

You stare at the large machine at the end of the room. You never saw a machine as huge as this. The only time you saw a machine potentially at this size was in a storybook you read over the summer. 

“Of course it will!” Enoshima gives you a smile as you follow her to get a closer look at the machine. “Lie down.”

You cautiously walk over to the tray and lie down. The metal feels like ice. You stare up at whiteness above you. It hurts your eyes and you wonder if it could blind you. 

You could feel your heart thumping as you close your eyes. 

“W-what will this do exactly?” You breathe heavily.

“You said you wanted to change don't you? So I'm going to make you become someone worthy of a super high school level talent.”

“Is this safe?”

She laughs at you “Of course!” 

You try to open one eye and you can make out a bunch of scientists hovering over you staring at you with greed and excitement. 

You manage a weak swallow. It looks like they want to pry your brain open, it reminds you of another one of your childhood memories when someone tried to experiment on Frankenstein. 

“I don't know if this is a good idea anymore..”

“Nonsense! This will make your dreams come true. You don't want to stay as a reserve course student forever do you?”

“I don't.. but I didn't think you meant strapping me to some machine.”

“Its going to help you.” She reasons, “Besides, I cant really just make you change by simply talking to you. Nope! It doesn't work that way. The only way you can change is if we change you. Your personality. Your actions. Everything.”

You bring a wavering hand to your forehead. You cant help but be afraid. You can feel all the trademark symptoms of fear the spike of your heart, sweaty palms, tightness in chest, a lump in your throat and difficulty breathing.

But your desire to become someone other then a reserve course student is stronger. 

One of the scientists turns your head over and you wince as you feel something ease its way into your tender skin on the side of your neck.

You feel a deep ache go through your throat.

You wince and try to focus on Enoshima’s face. Blue lights from the machine make her cheekbones and forehead brighter but shadows are being casted around her eye sockets. She finally looks at you, her eyes gleaming with delight. 

She opens her mouth to say something but you have a hard time following her words and your thoughts are going spiral.

She is the last thing you see.

~*~

When you wake up all you see is the redness of your own eyelids.

“How do you feel?” Enoshima turns to you sounding bored. 

“I don't feel different.” You shrug. You don't know what you were expecting. Maybe feel smarter? Stronger? But you just feel… the same.

“Well… mentally at least.” She folds her arms

“What do you mean?”

“Your personality will change with time.” She sighs. “That's a bit troubling since I wanted to see your new personality, Kamukura-kun.”

You flinch “That's not my name.. my names-“

“Yeah, Yeah.” She waves you off, “That doesn't matter anymore, you're a new person now. Hinata Hajime no longer exists.” 

You manage a difficult swallow. Doesn't exist? “Why?”

“Why?” she repeats, “Do you really want to stay as Hinata? You need a new identity. A rebirth if you will! I'm sure people would recognize you if you remained as… that. Do you really want to remain as a completely average person?”

“No.” You answer quickly.

“Exactly.” She smiles she beckoning towards you. “From now on your new name is Kamukura Izuru.” 

You hop out of the machine and walk towards her. Kamukura Izuru?

Enoshima steps back and gestures toward the doorway. The hallway is long and dark. You turn at a corner and walk down one exactly like the rest. You feel like your walking in some sort of maze. You feel so disorientate that you feel you could never find your way around here.

She stops at a door and types in a series of numbers and it opens. Four silhouettes float in front of you. Your eyes take a moment to adjust and your vision evolves around the shadows, all sitting behind a long low table.  
There are two men and two women, but you don't focus on their features too long, only noticing a few with dark eyes and the reflection of glasses on ones face.

You stare at Enoshima, you're not sure what your suppose to do or what your suppose to say.

One of the silhouettes, a woman speaks first, “I take it he’s the one?”

“Right you are!” Enoshima says

“Um- what?” You take a hesitant step closer into the room feeling like the air has turned thick around you. 

“Oh, don't look so afraid!” Enoshima smiles, “These people are just here to simply evaluate you.”

“Eva…luate?” You try to squeeze your arms to your side to try to appear calm and relaxed. 

“A test.” One of the evaluators with glasses leans forward his smile spreading wide. “We just want to see the results of your.. transformation. Why don't you start by telling us about yourself? Tell us about the things you like. Your interests, hobbies, what you like to do in your free time.”

“Don't worry.” Enoshima says, “We’re not expecting you to act in any certain way. So be as natural and honest as you can.” 

So you do. You launch into a speech of what you like to do, your favorite food, which is kusa mochi. Your not really focusing but from the looks present on the scientists face in front of you, you can make out some nods and smiles breaking loose onto their face as they write notes. You know your doing fine from their reactions but you're barely paying attention to your words. 

You're more fixated onto the metal table which blinks in the light. And suddenly you notice the oddity of the reflection staring back at you.

Your green emerald eyes are now a breathtaking reddish color. They look more piercing and noticeable. Your hair that's framing your face is now significantly longer compared to your previous hair. You look like your seeing someone else for the first time. Hinata was just a guy who looked average and normal. This is someone whose eyes look like their claiming your own, this is Kamukura Izuru.

“Okay, we’re going to ask you one last question. We want you to answer this honestly. Don't give us an answer you believe we want to hear. Tell us how you really feel. We want to know you as a person.”

You take a deep breath trying to ignore the sweat pricking up on your scalp and force yourself to nod and smile. “Okay.”

“What does despair mean to you?” 

Its beautiful, is the first thing that pops into your mind. You're trying to think straight but your head is full of the same words that are threatening to be spoken. _Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful_ it is growing louder by each and every second that continues to pass by. “Its scary.” You blurt out. 

“Scary?” The female scientist that sounded so nice lost all pretense of friendliness, Her expression suddenly looks so guarded and her eyes were clenching. 

You quickly stutter out an explanation. “Well not really scary you see, it’s more frightening.” You pause, maybe they want you to elaborate more? “Its true I do despair at times but I usually find myself more aligned with hope and faith. Because.. isn’t that the best outcome?”

You don't know why the other scientists look like their staring beyond you, with confused expressions trying to familiarise themselves with your reply. You knew that it was a completely random question from all the questions that they asked you, but now you realise just how important this one seemed to be. 

There’s a sudden tension in the air and you begin to realise you must of made a mistake somewhere. But then you hear laughter – Enoshima’s laughter. You had almost forgotten she was in the room and instantly all four faces in front of you jerk up, as if they were puppets all connected by a string.

“You watch to many movies don't you?” Enoshima smiles, “Alright, Alright! You guys can clear the room now! Let the cute sensei talk to her precious little seito!”

The four scientists bow, quickly picking up their piles of notes some crumpling in their hands as they make their way out.

Enoshima takes a seat across from you and sits cross-legged a smile still present on her face. 

You squirm in your seat, “Did I answer wrong?”

“No! of course not!” She waves her hands dismissively, “You did great, perfect even! Your personality is still developing so its only natural.” 

Its only natural in what way? The question pops into your mind before you are able to stop it. 

“I know your confused Kamukura-kun, with everything that's happened and all. But you didn't answer anything wrong at all considering your talent is super high school level hope.” You don't know why but you could have sworn you heard the tiniest bit of coldness in her tone. 

 

“Hope?” You repeat the word sounding strangely foreign to you. “Is it a good talent?” 

“Sure. Its pretty cool.” She shrugs, “Hope’s peak academy makes a big deal of it. Its one of the best talents you could possibly have.” Enoshima pauses, , “Say Kamukura-kun, are you happy?”

You don't trust your voice to speak for you incase you end up slipping up so instead you nod. 

“That's great!” She narrows her eyes; “Since I did something for you… maybe you could do something for me?”

You stare blankly at her. Of course some part of you knew this couldn't be free. But you had no money on you and no items worth giving. 

“I'm not talking about money.” 

You cock an eyebrow, either you spoke your thoughts out loud or she's some kind of esper or something. “What is it then..?”

“Nothing hard actually! It should be quite simple enough for you.” She smirks

“And..?” You urge her on

“I want you to go to Hope’s Peak and befriend a certain…. Student.” 

“A student?” you ask

“Pretty much. I want you to find out all you know about him.” Him? You find it an odd request. But it beats paying money or giving one of your favorite toys away. 

“Don't you go to Hope’s peak?” You question confusingly. Enoshima only seems a few years older then you. 

“Nope.” She shrugs, “My sister does! She’ll be around if your in trouble!” As if to prove her point she gestures towards one of the room’s corners and you notice a figure sitting grimly in the comfort of the shadows. 

Her hair is a short bobbed black and you can make out the freckles present on her face. Her face is blank and cold, her eyes glinting unseeingly with her mouth in a tight firm line.

You flinch; you never even noticed that someone was sitting solemnly in the corner of the room.

“Hello,” You say lightly. 

Her eyes bore into your own giving you a nod. “Ikusaba Mukuro.” She answers leaving it at that.

“You do look slightly similar..” you look between the two of them noticing the slight similarity. 

 

“Don't we?” Enoshima grins leaning back in her chair. “Oh! There’s also someone else who can help you. When you enroll in Hope’s Peak go check the nurses room.”

You nod. 

Enoshima has done so much for you. The thought pops into your head, she didn't even have to help you but she did. You smile briefly thinking about it. If it weren’t for her, would you still be the same average and pitiful reserve course student?

You probably would.

“Thanks.” 

She stares back at you for a second the meaning lost but then her lips curl into a smile, “Oh, its no problem at all.”


	4. A New Life

The gates looked pompous, you watch as the ivy intertwines around the entrance and start to rustle. Red bricks, black iron and a plaster of gray assembled into a whole that looked welcoming and accepting. 

Hope’s Peak Academy. 

You’re not even inside yet but you can see just how prestigious it was. You were excited, thrilled, because the minute you walk into these gates you will go to the place you always dreamed of going. 

You wonder what the people would be like. And you cant help your excitement when you will meet them; be like them. 

You entered through the gate at a briskly pace, Moving forward feels really good. 

The grounds are rich and incredibly lush, filled with green. If you didn't know better you would of probably thought this was like one big park. You take note of a few large buildings looming behind the canopies. 

The trees hum around you and the green leaves flashing around you catch your attention.

Its really happening. The words keep repeating in your mind like a broken record. Never in your wildest dreams would you believe you would be attending Hope's Peak academy. 

You take a deep breath that you didn't realise you have been holding suddenly feeling nervous and you open the front door.

You notice a relatively tall girl with purple eyes and purple hair she watches as you enter. 

“You’re… Kamukura Izuru correct?” She asks

You flinch still not used to being called that. Her eyes stay at you like she is trying to read your soul. You cant help but feel a little bit intimidated. 

You nod, not trusting your voice to answer in fear it might waver or crack if you answered her.

“So you are. My name is Kirigiri Kyouko. My father would have waited to meet you here but he is fairly busy. I’ll be taking you to him.”

Her father? Your eyes widened. 

“Welcome.” 

She gives a hand out and you exchange a handshake with her. It was neither firm or sloppy but she does not look comfortable shaking hands. Her father might have setted her up to do this exchange.

Your heart is pounding in your chest as you follow Kirigiri up the stairs. People occasionally bump into you rushing to lockers and classrooms.

“Whats your talent, Kirigiri-san?” You blurt out before you were able to catch it. 

She narrows her eyes in suspicion, “Why?”

You freeze as you wonder if you had somehow offended her. You don't know why, maybe it was impolite to just ask people their talent? You suppose that is what gives people their image. 

“I'm just curious.” 

She stays silent for a while thinking over her answer for much more then it is. 

“Super High School Level Detective.” 

You cant help the gasp that falls from your mouth, “That's amazing!”

She stares at you in surprise but it quickly fazes off her face. “Not really. Its pretty much normal.” 

You stare in disbelief. Normal? You don't really think a talent like that is far from normal. If anything it could only be amazing. 

“I don't think its normal at all!” You say excitingly, you know your much more hyper active then you would like but you can't help yourself. You have never talked or even seen someone with a high school level talent. She was a detective to top it off, detectives were interesting always finding clues and solving crimes. 

She stops walking and you quickly stop and look up to see a door off to the side of the hallway of the principal’s office. 

“You don't look normal yourself.” Her eyes narrow, they remind you of a hawk watching its prey. “Did you know your name is the exact same as the founder of Hope’s peak academy?”

No you didn't know that. Your stunned into silence, you had thought your new name was just some random made up one. You didn't think it was special. 

From the look on your face she gives you a nod as if she just collected all the puzzle pieces in her head. 

“I see.” She props her chin on her hand and looks critically. She gives you a gentle prod into the room and shuts the door after us.

In this room that appears to be an office, there is a young man who resembles Kirigiri. He must be the principal, but he looks so young. 

Kirigiri takes a seat on the other side of the desk besides the man.

“Ah, Thank you Kyoko for bringing him here.”

“Its fine. But its really not healthy to stay locked up in here everyday.”

“I cant help it! I have a lot of work to do, they keep piling up.”

“..I do hope you get some sleep once in a while.”

“Of course of course! How can I not when I have my cute little daughter worrying about me?” 

The man looks away for a second and finally notices you standing uneasily at the doorway. He points to the chair in front of his desk. You quickly move to take the seat feeling guilty. You don't remember the last time you’ve been in a principals office before, and you cant help but feel intimidated.

“Kamukura Izuru, is it?”

“Yes… sir.” You nod

“Oh no need to be formal! Just call me Jin-san!” 

“Dad.. be serious.” You watch as his daughter twitches. 

The principal sighs “I don't often call in new students for a private consultation but you are quite special.” He pauses, “I was just reading over your file, and you have a very interesting talent indeed – super high school level hope – practically unheard of.” He folds his arm and stares at you.

If you didn't see the relation between the father and daughter before it is obvious now. They both have very scary calculating looks.  
You suppress a shiver.

“Anyway, its an honor to have you here! I welcome you to Hope’s peak academy! This is why we have this school – for people like you to make a mark in the world!”

You let out a nervous chuckle, “Ahahah.. thank you.” 

“My daughter will be your tour guide for today if you don't mind. Your room is going to be number fifteen on the first floor of the boys dormitory, theres two in a room, so you’ll have a roommate.” He lets out a deep breath leaning back in his chair. “Oh by the way… my daughter doesn't have a boyfriend, so don't hold back!”

“…………” Kirigiri stands from her seat and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Uh..” You fidget with your hands “I guess I’d better go.”

You turn and hear the principal’s last words behind you, “Have fun you two!”

You leave the office and find Kirigiri leaning against the opposite wall, her face slightly red. 

The hallways are completely empty of students. They must have all gone to their classrooms. You don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

I’ll take you to the boys dormitory first.” She gets off of the wall and starts walking off ahead, before you are given a chance to reply. Kirigiri doesn't even turn back to see if your following.

You quickly hurry up and walk beside her, keeping stride. You find it difficult to keep up with her swift pace and you have to practically jog just to stay by her side. 

She pushes a door open and steps outside into a pathway covered with lush grass. She gestures towards another building but doesn't make a move to walk to it.

You guessed it must be the boys dormitory. 

“Uh.. whats my room number again?” 

“Fifteen.” 

“Uh, right, thanks.” You feel a little uncomfortable, “Okay, I’ll just hurry up and drop off my bag.. you’ll still be here when I'm back right?”

Her face curls up with amusement. “Maybe.” This is the first time you saw her do another expression besides… well emotionless.

The inside of the dormitory resembles a house with one long hallway. You cant help but feel it gives off a very homey feeling. There’s no one wandering around the dormitory, everyone else must be in their classrooms. 

You cant help but realise the problem at hand. _Is the room locked? How will I get in?_

You quickly skim each of the door numbers until you find the number fifteen. You grab the knob and give it a jiggle but it wont open.

_Great._

“Ehhhhh? Someone’s callin’ for me?” You make out the sound of a voice inside the room. “Is it you Sonia-san?!” 

The door bursts open and a boy with pinkish hair appears at the door way. His bright eyes quickly dispatched when they look towards yours. “You ain't Sonia.” 

You notice the bags under his eyes. It seems like he doesn't know what time it is right now. 

“Is this your room?” You ask lightly. 

He snorts, “Why else would I be in it?”

“Uh..well you see. I'm your new roommate-“

“Oh oh! My bad! I was a bit caught off guard, your hair looks like some kind of ghost or something.” He chuckles “The names Koizuchi Souda!” 

“Uh.. hey.” You say

 

Now that the door is fully open you instantly notice a pile of dirty laundry stuffed up in a corner. You witness the unmade bed with piles of notebooks, pencils, pens, and rulers laying solemnly on the floor. The closet door was slightly ajar and you could spy a couple of crumpled papers inside.

There is a desk with a half empty coke can and a cheese sandwich scattered onto the desk. 

Souda gives you a nervous chuckle when he follows your gaze and quickly throws the rotten sandwhich and coke can into the trash can. 

“I, uh, just woke up!” he tries to sound casual kicking a few stationary goods under his bed. 

You can't help the grimace look plastering onto your face. “Is your room always like this?”

He waves you off, “No! No! I just didn't know my roommate would be here.. this fast.” 

He seems a little on the weird side but you suppose it isn't that bad. It could be worse.

“Uh right. My names Kamukura.” 

You shake hands, Souda examines you closely. “Yup.” He finally replies as if he drew some conclusion. “Definitely.”

“What?”

“You're a newbie. Guessing this is your first year at Hope’s Peak?”

His accurate remark provokes a small grin on your face. “Is it really obvious?”

“Very.” He informs, “You look like a deer-in-the-headlights. Wide eyes, face gapping.. I could go on. It’ll sort itself out along the way, don't worry.”

You shrug you have the feeling that you would be the one doing most of the cleaning in keeping this room intact. 

“Maybe later.” You pause, “Hey, why aren’t you in class?”

“What? Class?” He blinks tilting his head.

“Uh, I'm pretty sure class is starting." You raise an eyebrow, you were pretty sure classes were starting with all the people running into you and all. 

“What?” He stares at you in disbelief before realisation seems to have crossed his face“They tricked me! I knew it! They told me it was Sunday! I am going to ring their necks!” Before you are even able to ask who he flings the door off the hinges shouting in the hallway.

“Well nice meeting ya! I gotta jet!” 

You sigh and set your bag down and leave the room to go meet Kirigiri. You could always fix this room later. 

And just like that you went back outside, a sward of green grass stretched out around you. It isn’t long before you spot Kirigiri’s silhouette. 

“Sorry if I took so long.” You breath out.“My roommate was –“

“Are you ready for me to show you around now?” Kirigiri interrupts you.

“Oh, sure..” You frown slightly. “Are you in a rush?”

“No.” 

“You don't hate me or anything.. right?” 

The feeling of being an outside still bothers you, You believe in just a minute you will wake up to find that all of this isn't real at all. That it was all a dream.

“No.” She answers her eyes flickering to you, “Shall we go?”

“O-okay.” You say quietly.

You follow behind Kirigiri and she leads you back into the school through a hallway that seemed to go on forever, the shiny tile floor looms around you. Your making quick progress, already approaching the fourth level of the building.

“This is your homeroom.” She points to room 4C, it seems simple enough to remember. “Most of your classes are in this room, your physical education class will be outside on the track field. Also-“

“Hey Kirigiri-san!”

You watch as a young man comes towards us. His face was broad and friendly, his mouth was wide and very expressive a face that seemed to be made for smiling. 

“Naegi-kun?” She blinks. “Shouldn't you be in class?”

“I was in class.” The boy - Naegi says

Kirigiri’s mouth twitches at the corners. “You're skipping? I didn't think you had it in you.”

“No, No! I was looking for you!” The boy – Naegi puts his hands up in defence “Sensei wants everyone to do this project and you see I was wondering-“

Kirigiri’s mouth gave another twitch. She seemed to be trying to suppress a laugh with great difficulty. “You wanted to ask me.” She concludes for him. 

“Kinda,” He chuckles, “Sensei sort of paired me with Hagakure-kun but – I sort of wanted to work with you instead. Hagakure can be a little…” the boy trails off a smile on his face in my direction. “Oh, I didn't see you there! Who’s this?”

“This is Kamukura,” Kirigiri shrugs. “He’s new.”

“Nice to meet you, Kamukura! My names Naegi.” Naegi smiles, he looks from you to Kirigiri. “Is he in our class?” His eyes sparkle with excitement.

“No. He’s in the 77th class.” Kirigiri replies

77th? 

Naegi throws his head back and laughs not trying to suppress it like Kirigiri had. “Really? He looks a bit taller then me so I assumed…”

A small smile pushes its way onto Kirigiri’s face. “Mostly everyone is taller then you. Even I'm taller then you.” 

“Hey!” Naegi’s face flushes, “A-Anyway! I hope you enjoy yourself at this school Kamukura!” 

“I'm sure I will.” You can't help but keep the grin from falling onto your face. 

He gives you a nod. “Well, I’d better get back to class.. Are you done touring Kamukura around?”

“N-“

“Yeah.” You cut in when you see the slightest twitch on Kirigiri’s face. “I'm pretty sure I can find my way around from here.” For a second you notice a look of surprise on her face but its gone before you blink.

“Are you sure?” She asks, she is looking at Naegi, and he is looking back at her neither of them really paying attention to you.

“Yeah, its fine!” You smile at her

“Alright,” Kirigiri says distantly, “I’ll see you later then.”

Naegi and Kirigiri walk towards another classroom door. Kirigiri pauses for a moment turning too you, “Other then the cafeteria there’s another quiet place you can eat. A couple of floors up you’ll find rooftop, if you want to get some peace and quiet.. The view is sufficed as well.” 

Naegi nudges Kirigiri on the shoulder. “Suffice? It’s really beautiful! You should really check it out sometime.” 

You nod at them and watch as they walk in a stride pace. 

And for a second you watch them, Naegi grabs hold of Kirigiri’s hand while Kirigiri is looking anywhere but him as he speaks to her. You feel like your witnessing the beginning of something, but you’re not quite sure what it will be.

Your eyes turn towards your classroom door and your surprised to find there is only one student present in class. 

You gingerly push the center of the door with your fingers, the door slowly creaks as if awakening from a deep sleep.

The student sits at a desk reading a book, keeping to close to her face making it look like shes really interested into it. She doesn't notice you enter. Before you know it you walk towards the long-haired girl.

You don't see any harm in introducing yourself, she must be your classmate, after all. 

“Hello.” 

The girl starts looking nervously up at you from underneath her fringe. The way she looks up at you makes it look like she believes she did something wrong.

“I'm new here. I'm Kamukura. I believe we’re in the same class.”

The girl doesn't say a word but simply stare up at you wide eyed.

“Whats your name?” You ask

“T….Tsumiki.” She stutters, you found her speech so quiet you found it barely audible even in the empty classroom.

“Tsumiki,” You repeat. "What are you reading?” You decide to go for a little small chat.

She tips the book backwards so that you can read the title but at the same time she covers her face behind it. She is quivering in a way that makes it look like she is afraid of you. 

“I never read this book before.” You comment. “What’s it about?”

“A.. boy and a… girl.. going to.. the future.”

“That's.. interesting. Is it fun?”

She nods from behind the book, but stays silent. 

“When your done do you think I could borrow it?”

She looks at you in surprise. “S-sure but I don't think you would l-like it that much.”

“I'm sure it must be good. I mean, you seem interested in it after all.”

She nods and you can see the brief smile on her face. As fast as the conversation started you found it abruptly ended. 

_Change the subject… Change the subject_

“So, where is everyone?” You ask.

“Every..one?”

“Yeah.” You nod. “The whole class. Are they late or something?”

She puts the book down and looks at you for a moment. “class.. isn’t here. It’s down a-at the track.. field.” 

The track field? 

You stare in confusion. “If its down at the track.. why aren’t you down there as well?”

Her head jumps a little in shock. “I-I'm not really the best at… acrobatics.”

For some reason you don't really find that surprising. 

“Hey, I was wondering, whats your talent?” 

Tsumiki closes her book and places it down on the table in a slow practiced manner. “N-nurse.. super high school level.. nurse.”

“Oh, I see.” You nod. “Do you wait until someone gets injured and you patch them up?”

“S-something like t-that.” You watch as she fiddles with her hands.

“But don't you think it would be better if you were down there? It would be faster, and they wouldn't have to climb all these stairs to reach you.”

She lowers her head, “u-um.. I suppose you have a g-good point. But no one would want me d-down there.”

“I would.”

A huge blush spreads across Tsumiki’s face and her eyes go wider then her face. Uh… you really hope she didn't interpret that as a one liner to pick her up.

“I didn't mean it like that.” You put your arms out in defence. “I mean.. I don't think I know the way to the track field. I might end up lost and I was wondering.. if you could show me how to get there.”

“O-oh.” She twirls a finger through her hair, her face looking a bit dejected “I wouldn't recommend it though.. class will be ending in a few m-minutes. But if you want to I can take you there!”  
“Its fine.” You say, “If class ends then it would be a waste of effort.” You pause. “Hey, by any chance do you know anyone named Yasuke Matsuda?”

“Matsuda-san?” Tsumiki replies her eyes scanning you thoroughly. “Um. Do you need to see him? You d-don't look like you have any recent injuries or cuts present on you.” 

“A.. friend of mine told me I should see him.” You say carefully. It's a lie, but not technically one. 

“I c-can take you to him.”  
She stands up silently pushing her chair softly afraid of even the slightest noise. 

We walk side by side down the hallway. You notice her carrying a bag in both hands and her gaze focusing on the floor ahead of her.

She seems to break in her pace a little and step in slower paces.

“Are you okay?” 

She stops dead in her tracks, she looks at you as if she did something extremely wrong.

You decide to elaborate seeing as she didn't get the message. “Its just.. you look like your tripping every now and then.”

A blush creeps up her face. “Its.. a g-game.” She pauses. “you see the floor? There are tiles that are darker than a few others. I like to step on only them.. sometimes.” Tsumiki shuffles her feet and gives an example. 

“Do you do that a lot?” You question.

She shakes her head “Only.. when it isn’t crowded.”

“I see.”

Your conversation reaches a dead end and you find Tsumiki trying to aim each step on the correct tiles. 

We go down one floor and reach the end of the corridor where a white door has a green cross with the text “Nurse room” on the nameplate. 

“Do you often work with him?” 

“Yes.. He helps teach me the stuff that is needed in the field.” Tsumiki says, “T-then, I’ll wait out here.” She gestures towards the door fiddling with her fingers.

You nod, the door seems inviting enough; You gingerly push on the door with your fingertips and go inside. “Hello..?  
You first notice a desk which looks neat and tidy but a trash bin right next too it is overflowing with crumpled papers and used utensils. The rooms empty, but just when your about to leave you notice movement on your right. 

You turn and you notice a pair of viridescent green like eyes looking back at you. The boy sits up on a bed, his hair tousled like he has just been awoken from a day spent asleep. 

He has a long sleeve greenish jacket wrapped around his frame devoid of any fancy stitch work besides a few reddish patterns on his left side. He has a white shirt with a strange looking pattern that you found perplexing.

The silver haired boy hastily sweeps his hair out of his eyes, fixing them back into place before addressing you. “Yes?”

“Um,” You look around the remainder of the room only to find no one. “Is Yasuke Matsuda out?”

He laughs and moves to sit up a little straighter, the shifting of his shirt distracts you momentarily your eyes travel towards the ceiling. “Its his lunch break.”He says smoothly. “If you were waiting for him to cut you open and examine your insides then I'm afraid you’re too late.” You see something flickering in his eyes, a look of amusement. 

You suppress a shiver and instead raise an eyebrow. “What? Did he do that to you? Cut open your brain and turn you into a zombie?”

The flash in his eyes are back. “Maybe.”

You laugh, and he follows pursuit the sound of his laughter sounding bright and cheerful. 

“I’m Komaeda. Komaeda Nagito.” 

He offers his hand and without a second thought you take it within yours. His grip felt pleasantly warm. You try to ignore the nervousness that pulses through you as you shake his hand.

“I'm Hin- Kamukura Izuru,”

You let your hands drop to the side and casually try to wipe them on your pants hoping he doesn't notice. 

If he notices you he doesn't let on. 

“Ah?” Komaeda tips his head back, watching you thoroughly with narrowed eyes, “To go out into exile?”

“Pardon?” You blink.

“Oh, right. I guess I should explain.” He brings a hand to scratch his cheek, “It's a habit of mine. I can’t help myself, really. I like to think of the meaning of someone’s name. See? Izuru means ‘to go out into exile.’ And Kamukura means… treasury? Interesting combination.” 

“And what about you, _Mr_ Komaeda Nagito?” You cross your arms, “Doesn't your name translate into… into..”

He tilts his head a smirk looming on his face, “Cat got your tongue?”

You shrug. “I don't know how to translate your name.”

He waves you off dismissively. “Its fine, you don't need to concern yourself with the meaning of my name. Its nothing important. Anyway… I take it your new, too?” 

“Too?” You repeat, “I am. Is there a reason your skipping class, on your first day?”

He shrugs, “Would you believe me if I told you Matsuda-kun was creating the worlds first zombie?”

“No.”

His smile falters, but it doesn't disappear entirely, Komaeda runs a hand through his hair. “Mean, what’s your excuse?”

“A friend wanted me to meet him.”

“I see,” you have never seen anyone maintain a smile for so long its almost like his face was only made to smile that way. “He is well known after all. He has a bit of a sharp tongue but he’s really smart. He didn't get his title super high school level Neurologist for no reason.” He pauses, “And who might you be?”

You turn towards the door and you see Tsumiki poking her heard through the door.

“U-um!” Tsumiki stutters. “My name’s Tsumiki.. Tsumiki M-mikan.”

“Nice too meet you Tsumiki-san!” Komaeda waves at her.

It is at that moment you hear the sound of chatter outside. You figure the bell must have rung somewhere along the way.

“Well,” You pause. “Two new students skipping class on their first day. Might as well call us delinquents.”

Komaeda laughs. “That depends, do I get a cool looking tattoo? Maybe a piercing?”

You snort. “Throw in a jacket and maybe you got a deal.” 

“U-um..” Tsumiki waits a little without replying as if she were afraid to interrupt the conversation. “I-its lunch time.”

“I suppose Matsuda-kun isn’t coming back.” Komaeda says softly, “Do you mind if I tag along with the two of you?”

She nods fractionally, her shoulders stiff like wood. She has this really troubled expression she seems to have on constantly. You don't know why.

You follow her as she takes the lead, it doesn't take us long for us to be walking at a comfortable pace. But you don't think Tsumiki is having the same thoughts, even though you are walking the same pace, she does not come at arm reach with either you or Komaeda.

You watch as a swarm of people enters the hallway bumping and pushing each other all going to one destination. They look like a group of fish moving to one feeding area to another.

You see slight movement and you notice Tsumiki has moved around behind you. 

The students pass us barely giving us a glance and Tsumiki takes position walking forward.

This time, She and Komaeda walk in front, and you can pick up small minor bits of their conversation: You hear him ask her about the kind of classes at school, but you don't hear what kind of subjects he’s interested in; Tsumiki says she’s good at history. He tells her his birthday is on April twenty eight and that he's seventeen; Tsumiki says she’s sixteen and her birthday is on May twelve.

There are a few clusters of students here and there munching on school food. You find that there is a rather long list of menu options ranging from a large variety. 

“W-what do you guys want?” Tsumiki questions 

“What are you having?” You ask

“Y-Yakisoba. Its one of my favourites.” She gives a small smile

“I’ll have the same then.” You say

“Hmm..” Komaeda pinches his lips in deep thought. He points at a dish you don't recognize. As soon as you got your tray of food you spot a table in the corner of the cafeteria, where all of the other surrounding tables are empty. You feel like that would be the perfect spot for a quiet lunch. Komaeda follows you in pursuit, sitting opposite of you. 

It takes Tsumiki a little longer to reach us and by the time she does she nearly drops her plates, you quickly grab them from her so she can steady herself.

You set the plate down on the table and she adjusts herself taking a seat next to Komaeda. 

“A-are you guys enjoying your first day?” Tsumiki questions. Your surprised for a moment you did not thing Tsumiki would be the one to start a conversation.

Komaeda nods pressing his hands together excitingly, “Of course! This school is really amazing! Everything about it gives off the prestigious aura! I'm sure even the students are perfect as well.”

“The s-students?” Tsumiki tilts her head

“Mhm!” Komaeda pauses swallowing a piece of his meal, “I’m sure even you have an amazing talent Tsumiki-san!”

“N-not really.” She lowers her head finding the pattern of her food slightly interesting. 

“Whats your talent?” Komaeda smiles.

“Shes a nurse.” You cut in. 

His green saucer like eyes move towards you. “A nurse? That's wonderful! If I happen to get sick please take care of me!”

Tsumiki’s face turned a scarlet red that it looked like everything else paled in comparison but as much as her face flushed she seems to no longer feel tense. If you had to guess you could probably say she feels.. comfortable. 

Was that Komaeda’s intention?

“What about you, Komaeda?” You ask 

He jumps a little but eventually smiles at you. “Unlike Tsumiki-san here my talent isn’t really worth… much.” He pauses considering his words, “What about you?”

Your caught off guard that he turned the subject back too you. 

“I-“ 

You jump when a crash resounds in your ears. Tsumiki flinches shrinking deeper into her seat. All traces of comfort vanishing its almost as if she were slowly turning into stone.

“Yo!” 

You look up to find strawberry pink eyes staring at you with a flashy grin. 

“Did you have to slam your food on the table, Souda?” You wince.

He snorts at you taking a seat next to you. “It did give me a dramatic entrance didn't it?”

“A friend of yours?” Komaeda asks curiously.

“He's my roommate.” You answer.

“Justttt a roommate?” Souda brings a hand to ruffle your hair, “Come on, we’re bros! We gotta stick up for one another, Rapunzel.”

“Rapunzel?” You repeat in disbelief. 

He sticks his tongue out at you. “What? Your hair is soooo long.”  
You eat the remaining slice of your Yakisoba to make up for your loss of words. 

“I don't think we met before.” Komaeda replies. “I'm Komaeda.”

Souda snickers, “I'm Souda, the super high school level Mechanic. Guessing you're a newb?”

Komaeda stares blankly. “A newb?”

Souda nodded. “Yeah, you're a first year too aren’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Komaeda says with a nod. 

“So if you guys ever wanna know anything don't hesitate to ask me!” Souda smirks proudly. “I know pretty much everything about this place, the cliques, the gossip… etc. You wanna know?”

“Might as well since you started bragging.” You roll your eyes. Souda lightly punches your shoulder. 

“Alright then!” Souda says. “You see that girl over there?”

You look a few tables away from you and you notice a small girl with blonde hair with a orange yukata. 

“Yeah-“

“Don't talk to her.” Souda glares.

“Why?” You cock an eyebrow.

“She’s rude, she’s mean, she’s annoying, she’s rude-“

“You said rude twice.” Komaeda comments sounding bored.

“Yeah? Well I was emphasising how rude she is!” Souda scowls. “She tricked me! She told me today was Sunday! The teacher gave me extra detention today because of her!” 

“I-I don't think Saionji-san is t-that bad.” Tsumiki says she turns her fork over and over. 

Souda gives her a disapproving look. “Your joking right? I saw how she steps all over you.” 

“S-shes j-just.. different is a-all.” Tsumiki stutters clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

Souda shakes his head in disapproval. You raise an eyebrow and look at the girl a couple tables away. You don't really think she even looks the slightest bit mean. She sits next to a bobbed red haired girl and they are smiling and chatting, if anything they seem to be talking peacefully. 

“Anything else?” Komaeda asks. 

“Of course!” Souda says “There’s a girl name Owari! She likes to eat, she's funny and nice, even has some nice buns… but do not get on her bad side!” He shivers, “Also watch out for a guy named Kuzuryuu, he has anger probs’ and especially watch out for a guy named Hanamura. Hes.. odd. He does not bother to hide his interest in either boys or girls. He has a… weird way of displaying it. I could understand him not trying to hide his interest in girls but for boys?”

“Is there a problem with that?” Komaeda asks though it sounds more like a demand. It surprises you, any traces of warmness that was in his voice that he had displayed before vanished. 

“I was just saying.” Souda quickly puts his hands up in defense, “..Are you-“

“No.” Komaeda answers. “But love is love, don't you think?”

“Well, yeah sure.” Souda shrugs picking at his food. 

The clatter of utensils against plates is the only sound to be heard as we silently eat.

You gently lay your spoon onto the plate in front of you. You don't want silence, especially on a special day as today. 

“Souda,” You say, “Is there any special events to look forward too here?” 

His eyes brightened. “Yes! That reminds me! Our school festival is merely a few days away.”

“A festival?” You ask feeling your own eyes twinkle in response.

“Yeah! The last one was amazing! There were a bunch of games, food, and most amazingly fireworks!” Souda smiles as he thinks about some reoccurring memory hes having. “This time for sure, I’ll confess too Sonia-san!”

“Fireworks?” Komaeda tilts his head.

“Sonia?” You question.

“Yes, Yes!” Souda flashes a toothy grin. “Sonia is the most beautiful girl your eyes would see. But she’s mine. She will be mine. I promised myself three hundred and sixty five days everyday that I would confess to her at this festival under the fireworks. The fireworks are something to look forward too!”

Three hundred and sixty five days? You stare at him to see if there was any sense of humor on his face but your surprised to find him serious. 

You hear the familiar sound of the bell ring.

“Aw man.” Souda sulks swallowing the last of his food. “My not so favourite subject is next.”

“M-math?” Tsumiki says softly.

“Yeah. Why do they include alphabets in math?” Souda complains bringing a hand through his hair.

“Its easy.” Komaeda answers.

“Easy? No no!” Souda argues, “Its impossible.”

“All you do is cancel the other numerical out.” Komaeda states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don't even understand what you just said!” Souda glares. 

You roll your eyes. 

You can't help but feel that today will really be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case some people are confused, Yes, Hinata is Hinata mentally. Physically his appearance is of Kamukura's he doesnt have Kamukura's personality as of now.


	5. Rooftop

“Eyes stay on your papers.”

The teacher glares at all of us like he believes we were filth. You were surprised actually; you didn't expect a test on your first week of school. You knew this school’s academic were really high but you cant help but be surprised. The teacher reminds you of a vulture, like one of those animals that waits till your most vulnerable before sneaking up behind you and eating you. 

He looked pretty tall, too, which didn't help your situation because he stares down at you, making him look much more intimidating. You can’t help but squirm a little bit when the teacher glances at you from time to time.

“You may begin.”

You flip your paper over just like everyone else. You can hear big groans and sighs as their eyes train onto their first question. 

“Pst! Kamukura!” came a voice from beside you.

You mentally curse shaking your head irritatingly. The last thing you want is for the teacher to call out on you.

“Hey, don't be like that. I need you to check this out for me. Do you think its good enough too impress Sonia-san?” Souda whispers, you could just feel the wide grin he sends your way.

You shake your head again and start to write your name. That was one of the easiest questions to answer. But what was the date? You shrug. Damn.

You find a paper hurled on top of your test paper, a note. You glare at him, not wanting to fail this test. He gives you a playful look, which seemed to be him enjoying himself, which made you a little bit angrier.

You open the crumpled paper.

‘ Hey Sonia do you think you could help me solve this math problem?

First, add you and me…

Subtract our clothes…

Divide your legs..

Then multiply. I can give you your solution! 

You in?’

\- Souda 

You hiss crumbling the paper in your hands and threw it right at his face. 

“Ow!”

“Is that a voice I hear?” The teacher demanded. You glower down back at your paper as the teacher scowls at you. _Great. He thinks I'm the one who said that._

The teacher must have reached some sort of conclusion when no one answered because he didn't ask any questions any further. You believed if you looked up at him you’d probably see him glaring at you more maliciously.

You used to remember that all students have that one teacher that always hates them. You wonder if this teacher is the one.

“Kamukura…” Souda mutters. “Was that too forward?”

“Shut up,” You whisper back at him harshly. You just want to work on your test in peace.

“What about this?” He placed another paper onto your desk. 

‘ Dear Sonia: 

Roses are red 

Violets are blue

Your window is open

I'm watching you ‘ 

“Perfect right?” Souda murmurs smiling at himself. “It doesn't sound straightforward at all.”

“Are you kidding _me_?” You hiss. He was going to make you fail this test. 

“Whoever speaks again,” The teacher scowls. “Will be getting detention. Do you understand me?”

The whole class nods. 

After a few more attempts at showing you more poems, Souda seems to have finally give up and focus on his test.

You take a deep breath and close your eyes for a moment before opening them. What was the formula for pie again? Your legs roll back and forth in your seat and your hands were now busy writing out numbers and calculations. You weren’t exactly an ace student, but you did know most of the basics. 

You hear the sound of wood rubbing the floor and you turn to find Komaeda walking up to the teacher with a finished test in his hands. You can only gap and stare in disbelief. 

You always hated being the first to be done with your test. It was always awkward being the first one to walk up to the teacher and hand your test over.  
Especially if you wanted to give your test to this teacher. If looks could kill…

“Show off.” Souda snorts.

“I don't think so.” You whisper. “Maybe its just really easy for him?” 

“Easy,” Souda repeats. “There are two types of people who turn their test in first, One: O.M.G he knows everything. And the other: he doesn't know anything, he guessed it all. My moneys on the latter.” 

“I don't know.” You shrug. “Which one are you?” You notice a few lines of the page are scratched in on his paper but it looks more like doodling then calculations. 

Souda gives you a dirty look sucking his breath in between his teeth. His eyes trail back towards his paper coloring in one of his doodle drawings.

_Well, that's that._

By the time you passed your test in you were the one of the lasts to hand it in. There were less than five minutes left of class and you used the time to get to know some of your classmates. 

They were interesting. 

You met students with talents you never really thought about before. The school didn't seem to have any sort of dress code or hair preferences. You notice a girl that sticks out in your eye, she has long multicolored hair and looked extremely fashionable. 

You also found the person Souda had told you to stay away from. At first glance she doesn't give off the air of a high schooler. You had assumed she was innocent and childlike but the first thing she said to you was if you liked ants.

You didn't necessary have a problem with them and she invited you to come squash ants at the back of the school. Apparently they make satisfying popping noises that sound like music to her ears. 

You lean back in your seat, taking a deep breath and waiting for the bell to ring. It was nice to make some small talk with your classmates but your starting to feel drained. You wouldn't mind to get a few hours of sleep.

You stood up with the rest of your classmates as the bell sounded. 

Before you head back to your dorm you decide checking the rooftop that Kirigiri mentioned to you. If possible you would like to see the whole academy from above. You figured it would be a nice way to end the day.

You find the stairway to the roof with much less effort than you suspected. It looked a little bit dilapidated and for a second you thought it would collapse on you but you could tell it has been clearly used recently.  
You shove the door open and the sunlight blinds you momentarily. The sun shines with its perfectly clear cerulean sky. You can feel the cool breeze blowing against your face as you take a step onto the rooftop.

You found it nice. Maybe you’ll come here often if the weather would permit it. You liked that the wind had the scent of trees and flowers and not of smoke or car exhaust like your used to at your old school. 

“…Boo.”

“AH!” you flinch back almost falling back down the stairs you came from. You feel a puff of air landing on the back of your neck that makes you jump with a start. 

You whip around to find olive eyes staring back at you – Komaeda

“Ah? Did I scare you?” 

“Of course you did! Why else would I be screaming?!”

“….Out of happiness of seeing me maybe?”

“Are you following me?” You ask 

“Not really,” He looks at you almost as if he was offended. “I have a lot more important things to do then follow you.. You just happened to walk right into my secret lair is all.”

“Your _lair_?” You blink. “I'm pretty sure a lair isn’t all welcoming.” 

Komaeda looks at you amused. “Have you ever been to a lair?”

“…No.” 

“Exactly!” He smiles playfully.

You watch as he walks to the other side of the roof his jacket being ruffled by the wind. You notice something that you didn't see before, on the back of his jacket you see the number fifty five flashing in a bright red color. 

You quickly follow after him. 

At the other side of the roof you notice a few rundown benches and a couple tables scattered around the edges. It was probably there to make the rooftop look less deserted. 

You peek through the chain link fence to take a look at the school grounds and beyond. Students are walking in pairs and groups around the school. Some of them are running around chasing each other while others carry textbooks in their hands heading to their dorms. 

A few delivery trucks drive through and from the school towards a convenience store nearby. 

When you look towards the view you find it so exquisite and it strikes you very strongly. Its very different then your old school as being a reserve course student. Nobody has to run to catch a bus like their life would depend on it or hear the annoying buzzing sounds of car honks and sit in traffic jams.

The hectic lifestyle seems so far away and it seems like everyone knows what they want to accomplish in the future. 

You cant help but feel optimistic about this new life you have here, looking at this new school makes you feel warm. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” 

You nearly jump at the voice before momentarily remembering you weren’t alone on the rooftop. 

“Yeah.” You nod.

Komaeda settles onto a bench and beckons you to join him. You walk over and take a seat at the corner of the bench trying to take as little space as possible. 

“So-“

“So-“

You both look at each other with a shock expression on your faces, 

“Uh.. you first.” You answer

“I insist you go first.”

You twitch. 

“I wasn't going to say anything important but whatever.” You pause. “So. Uh, you actually seem smart.”

You actually seem smart? You could have probably slapped yourself. You cant help but feel that was a somewhat of an indirect insult. If he’s not smart what is he then?

“ ‘Actually’? did you mistake me for an idiot?” He muses when he watches the many transformations your face takes.

“N-No! No I didn't mean it like that. It just came out wrong! Uh- let me just rephrase it.” You cough, “ The test.”

“Hmm?” He tilts his head to the side.

“You finished the test quite fast.” 

“Oh, that.” He says in a bored tone. “It was easy.”

“I wouldn't say it was easy.”

“Was it hard for you, then?”

“Not really. Its more like.. average. I knew some of the stuff but some of it I never even heard before. I'm more of a in between student. Neither close to failing but also not fully passing just.. there.” 

“Just there? I kind of like that.” He said with a little smile plastered on his face.

“How so?”

“Haven't you ever felt like you never belonged?”

.

“I-“ You open your mouth to object, but you cant. A few smart remarks come into your head but you dismiss them. 

_Havent you ever felt like you never belonged?_

You don't have an answer.

“I can’t help but feel my talent is a bit.. ridiculous compared to theirs.” He rubs at the back of his neck.

“You never did tell me your talent.” You state.

“Ah.. I was hoping you didn't pick up on that.. wouldn't you like to know?” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Actually I would.” 

He seems surprised for a moment before he quickly composes himself.  
“Hmm.. since your so curious how about this? If I tell you mine you tell me yours Deal?”

“Yeah, sure.” You say softly

“On the count of three, one… two… three.”

“….”

“Luck!” Luck? That's the talent he thinks is ridiculous? You don't really see what’s the problem with a talent like that. Lucky.. maybe he just has to guess the answers to a test and miraculously by luck he gets them all correct? That's just an educated guess you think.

You want to ask but he doesn't seem to like talking about his talent. So instead  
you give the biggest mischievous grin you can muster.

He puffs his cheeks and pouts, “That's really mean.” 

You laugh, “You're the one who said it. It didn't mean I was going to follow with it.” you pause, “But since you want to know. Its hope.” 

“…Hope?” He asks propping a finger under his chin. “Hope? Hope?” He repeats it again like he doesn't believe his ears. 

“..Yeah.” You shrug nonchantly. 

For a moment he sits there simply breathing. You can feel the quickness of his breath. He seems nervous for some reason but you don't have the slightest idea why.

“Really?” Komaeda says finally

“Yes.” You repeat, the corners of your mouth tug down. “Is it a bad talent or something-“

“No! No!” He says quickly, “I'm just… surprised.” He sets his hands on your shoulders and your caught by surprise by the sudden motion. 

His eyes searching yours but you have no clue what. 

When he seems satisfied he straightens, taking his hands from your shoulders. He grins pleased by your expression, “I'm going to have to keep my eye on you.”

“What –“

“Shall we head back?” He cuts you off with a smile a strange, twisted smile.

We? 

“Yes I said we.” Komaeda answers as if he heard your thoughts, “Or is that no good? You can head back first if you want but I’ll be…lonely..” You are suddenly assaulted by the most heart-rending puppy eyes you’ve ever seen. Your stomach churns at the sight of it. 

“Alright! Alright, enough! We can go back together!” 

He gives you a satisfied smile “That’s great!”


	6. Origami

“Um.. Excuse me! E-Excuse M-me.”

You turn your head to see Tsumiki in the middle of the corridor. No one seems to hear her as she tries to brush past the crowds of people. She is carrying a foot tall stack of papers. 

No one seems to want to move out of the way or even notice her. 

She trips on her own two feet the piles of papers crashing onto the ground. This time you see people scatter away from her but no one makes any move to help her.

You go to her and offer her a hand. She wails weakly as she grabs your hand and she rubs her forehead with the other to expel the ache from the landing. Her gaze sweeps across the floor. 

Her neat stacks of papers spread all over the floor in one big chaos. She lets out a terrified squeak. 

“Noooo! Sensei’s going to kill me!” Tsumiki tries to quickly round up the papers but she ends up fumbling more then she likes.

“I’ll help.” You answer. 

You quickly round up the papers carefully while Tsumiki tries to sort the papers into an orderly stack just like it was before.

“T-Thank you.” Tsumiki says softly.

“Its fine.” You nod. You cant help but cast scowls to the people around you. One of them stepped on one of the papers you were picking up. Can’t they help?

“U-um.. have you eaten lunch?” Tsumiki questions rubbing her arms awkwardly. 

“Me? Not yet I was planning on waiting till the line dies down.” You shrug

“Y-you can eat lunch with… Komaeda-san and I a-at the rooftop if you want.” She pauses “That is if y-you want!”

 

You consider her words. “Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude on you two..”

“Its not like that!” She shrieks.

You wince, that was the loudest you have ever heard Tsumiki yell. A few onlookers turn around to look at her as well.

Tsumiki notices and she shrinks lowering her head, “I-I mean.. K-Komaeda-san asked me if I-I wanted to eat lunch with him on the roof. A-and I couldn't just say n-no. I-I-I have a hard time saying no to people so – so theres nothing going on. I was going to go up – but then sensei gave m-me all these papers and and and-“

“Tsumiki, I understand-“

“I'm sorry!”

“You don't need to be sorry-“

“I'm sorry!”

You have the feeling this won’t go anywhere. “I’ll go up now. Okay?”

She seems to find comfort in that. “I’ll.. bring food up when I'm done.. c-consider it as an apology!”

She starts walking down the hall but since she’s still looking at you and not where she is going she bumps into a few people who casts glares at her. She shrinks and runs off. 

You sigh quietly climbing the stairs upwards. The door squeaks in a small protest as you push it open.

The first thing you notice is Komaeda lying on his back on the ground of the rooftop for some reason.

_Is he dead?_

_No wait. Hes moving._

You make your way to him as slowly as possible. 

“Hi.” He looks up at you and you look down at him, your shadow overlapping his face. 

“What are you doing?” You ask skeptically.

“What does it look like I'm doing?” He smiles up at you. 

“You look like your dying from heat stroke.” You answer honestly. 

“Oh, _yes_ , I'm feeling awfully terrible today. I'm dying and your simply watching me. Anyone kind enough to save a lone soul?”

You roll your eyes.

“You know, if you were a girl I could see your panties.” He comments.

“I never took you for a pervert.” 

His eyes lit up in amusement. “I'm not. I'm simply stating the obvious.” The corners of his mouth tuned, “If you were a girl though, I wouldn't want to see your underwear.”

“Well, I wouldn't want to see yours either.” You comment.

A little irritated that your legs have started to grow numb, you sit down on the roof next to Komaeda. You don't find it the slightest bit comfortable but if Komaeda could handle it then surely you should as well.

You bend your neck backwards to try and look at what he seems to be staring at. 

The blue sky fills your vision entirely. While you find the sky pretty it doesn't look special. Your at least happy the weather is cooperating.

“Feel anything?” He asks 

“Nothing.” You shake your head.

He snorts. “Your not trying hard enough. Look closely.”

So you do. You watch as clouds drift soundlessly across the sky, you watch as they morph into shapes of the unknown. A few beams of sunlight leak through the gaps that blind you momentarily when they beam directly in your eyes .You still don't know what it is your suppose to be looking for. 

From the hopeless look on your face Komaeda sighs. “Don't you think its relaxing too look at the sky?”

“Maybe if we were laying on fluffy unicorns and not solid ground, perhaps.” You shrug. “I’ll admit it is nice but I still don't understand what I'm looking for.”

“It’s nice too look at the sky and watch as all your worries go away.” Komaeda answers. “The effects are calming. Like it allures you with some spell.”

“Well, I suppose but-“

The creaking of the door to the roof cuts you off as your eyes focuses on the figure appearing from behind it. 

Tsumiki slowly walks over to us holding several packages wrapped in plastic firmly in her arms. 

And for a moment it crosses your mind how weird this looks, the two of us lying on our backs on the rooftop. You pull yourself up into a sitting position as Tsumiki walks over to us and takes a seat herself.

“I-I brought some bread..” Tsumiki mutters, “I hope its… not too simple.” 

“Its fine.” You answer and accept the piece of bread she offers. The three of you dig in to your simple meal.

“Hmm, is your bread too spicy for you too handle?” Komaeda smirks.

Great.

You shake your head trying to compose yourself. “Of course not. What gave you that idea?”

“Maybe the fact your face has gotten so red.” He says.

“I’m sorry!” Tsumiki says. “I w-wasn't really paying attention to the type of bread I picked! Do you want water? I’ll go get s-some!” She quickly picks herself up and begins to move to the door.

“Tsumiki, sit down. I'm fine.” You call out.

“I’ll be glad to take if off your hands if you’d want.” Komaeda answers a light smile plastered on his face

You glare at him. “Just because you finished yours so quickly doesn't mean I’m just going to hand you mine.”

“Mean.” He pouts.

“Its nice to have friends.” You turn to find Tsumiki giving a smile large and so earnest. You think it's the first time you’ve seen her with the brightest expression its only for a moment before she begins fiddling with her fingers, looking a little more nervous. “I-I mean.. its nice to watch you talk without any worries.. I-I t-that didn't sound weird did it?!” 

Komaeda laughs waving her off. “It doesn't.” He hums in thought, “But no need to be a stranger. Your our friend too!”

Tsumiki lowers her head chewing on her remaining bread crumbs. “Y-yes!”

“That reminds me.. Tsumiki-san, do you happen to have any paper left from your packaging?” Komaeda asks

“I… think I do.. o-one second..” She rummages through her bag for the leftovers from lunch and pulls out a paper square. 

“Thank you.” Komaeda answers. You raise an eyebrow and you watch him quizzical. What would he need that paper for? 

Without another word you watch as his fingers curl around the edges on the small square with great dexterity. A small fold here, a large fold there, Tsumiki and You can only stare blankly as you watch an almost ridiculously large smile on Komaeda’s face.

His fingers move in a somewhat slow pace and his shoulder slumps slightly after finishing one last fold, you assume he finished whatever he was working on. He holds the item up in his hands and it takes you a few seconds to realize what it is.

It's a paper crane. 

The result looks quite delicate and fragile. It didn't have any of the crumpled or crease marks on it. 

“I didn't know you could do origami.” You answer surprised.

“I taught myself as a child.” He pauses, “You know of the legend right? If you fold a thousand cranes you would be granted any wish you desire. There was a wish that I wanted granted when I was younger is all.” 

“Did you ever finish it? Making a thousand cranes?” You ask softly

“No.” His voices wavers slightly, “I got too busy too continue making them. And … I guess I grew up.”

His hands were trembling slightly but a smile still remained on his face. “I’ll give you this then!”

“Huh?” You blink 

He held it out to you and you carefully take the small bird from his pale cupped hands, afraid that it would break from the slightest movement. It was folded nicely and precise. 

“Do you know how to make them?” Komaeda replies 

"Not really." You say

He pursues his lips for a moment before grinning, “Do you want to?”

You nod tentatively.

“Tsumiki-san? Do you happen to have any more paper?” He smiles at her.

“Eh? I-I I’ll check!” she opens her bag and pulls out two more pieces of paper. She hands Komaeda one and you take the other. 

He folds it in half and you mimic him. He folds again and you do the same. You follow his every movement for the next few minutes and by the time you’re done you came out with this bended, wonky looking paper crane. It didn't look precise, but you were happy that you actually managed to make something.

You were never creative when it comes to arts and crafts.


	7. Twenty Questions

“No, You idiots!” Saionji hisses her arms flailing frantically. “When I said to the left I meant mine! Not _yours!_ ”

The five students that had busied themselves lifting objects groaned. They had been moving objects left and right for almost an hour. Saionji had been rampaging around, barely even glancing at her next victims as she fretted to them about painting in the wrong color. 

You learned over the short course of your time that Saionji – loved – needed things to be perfect. And it seems no one was making the cut today. 

“She sure is being a little.. moody today don't you think?” Komaeda says softly.

“A little?” You pinch your nose, “She's livid.”

“Nah,” Souda answers with a shake of his head, his gaze focused on the white calico on the floor. “I think she’s on her period. Being greeted by mother nature.”

“What was that?” Saionji glares, suddenly in front of us. You jump almost letting out a cry of shock. When the hell had she gotten there? “Why aren’t you working? Are you taking a break? Is that what your _doing_? I hope your not taking a break watching as the whole class suffers.” 

“What are you doing?” Souda curses. “Your just shouting orders to us!”

“Shout? I don't shout, I _command_. I'm the one who’s telling everyone what to do, what they should do. If your brain was actually processing like a normal human you would be working!” She glares before her attention turns to you, “I hope just because you and fluffy over there are new your not as brain dead as big bro here. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Komaeda and you mumble in defeat. 

“Hmph,” Saionji sniffs and stalks away. You watch her as she leaves, wondering if all the other classes were as stressed out as this. You found it a bit unlikely. 

The school festival is only a day away and your class has not even started preparations yet. 

Souda mutters a few curses as he continues dragging his soaked paintbrush along the large painted kanji. “You guys gonna help or stand there and get scolded again?”

“We’ll help.” You answer 

You grudgingly set yourself down on the opposite of the banner next to Souda, Komaeda does the same noting the small paint tins on the ground around it.

“Whats our class doing anyway?” You question.

“You weren’t listening?” Souda eyes you up and down. “We’re doing a noodle stall as well as some teriyaki stands. I really don't know how she expects us to finish in in a day.”

“I didn't expect Saionji to be the leader type.” You say.

“She isn’t.” Souda scowls. “Togami is, but he fell sick. As much as I want to lead the class and impress Sonia-san, Togami is our natural born leader. Saionji’s like a dictator.”

You shrug. “So how do you want to do this? You do the text while Komaeda and I paint the borders or-“

“I’ll do the text.” Souda replies grimly. You're a bit surprised he has strong feelings about it. You don't question him though.

As you reach over to grab a brush, you already notice Komaeda starting a delicate pattern. You follow his example connecting the lines of both of your patterns. 

“Look at that,” Souda says with a sour face, he points to the corner of the room, “Why is she working with him and not me?”

You see Sonia, working with Tanaka. You found them a odd combination, Tanaka usually seems to be in his own world when you met him and so was Sonia. You suppose the odd combination works. 

“Maybe, Tanaka doesn't give her creepy poems.” You huff. If you did receive those types of poems you’d probably go into hiding for a while. _A long while._

“They are not creepy!” Souda says, “If you must know I put a lot of time and effort to making them! Okay, fine so maybe they might be a bit straight forward, but how about this one: Roses are red violets are blue-“

“I'm pretty sure violets are purple.” Komaeda cuts in.

“Dude! It's a poem! Figure of speech!” Souda replies. “What are they doing? Why are they holding hands?!”

“Their sharing a paint brush, Souda.” You answer as you look between the two of them.

“No, No! Why would he do that? There are extra paintbrushes here! He’s tricking her!” Souda replies his hands curling into fists. 

“Why don't you just go over there then?” Komaeda’s eyes narrow. “This is done now isn’t it?” He gestures towards the calico, “If Saionji-san asks just say you already finished, and your simply offering them help.”

“Oh, wow dude.” Souda’s demeanor takes a complete about face. “That's genius! I owe ya!” 

His sudden mood changes are starting to become a bit unsettling. He doesn't waste any time, the minute he says those words he takes his cue and leaves. 

You can see them clearly. Sonia and Tanaka are talking and something she says makes Tanaka pull his scarf up in an attempt to cover his redden face. And then Souda barges in on them. He takes a seat right in the middle of them splitting them apart. 

Komaeda chuckles lightly before coming to stand next to you. “He really likes her doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, of course.” You say. It was bluntly obvious. But Sonia either didn't notice or she found someone more interesting in mind. “You sent him away because he was bothering you didn't you?” 

“Not really.” He shrugs

“You don't like Souda do you?” You ask

He sighs lightly and shot a glance your way. “Dislike.. is a bit of a strong word. I would say we have.. creative differences.” 

“Creative differences,” You repeat, “You mean what happened at-“

“Whats this?” Saionji crosses her arms her eyes boring into ours. It would have been more intimidating if she were taller, instead she looks up at us. “I thought you were working.”

“We finished.” Komaeda answers, “See? The calico looks pretty nice don't you think?”

“The calico,” She trails off as if she swallows something bitter. “You mean you guys only finished _one_ thing?” 

“Ah, but ones better then nothing don't you think?” He says

You choke out a laugh that escapes you at the last minute. Saionji glares at you with a I'm-so-going-to-kill-you look. “Hmph.” Saionji pauses, “I suppose it is nice. Bring it downstairs.”

“Downstairs?” You repeat

“I thought you weren’t brain dead.” She says harshly, “Downstairs means downstairs.”

She shakes her head at you and walks away. You can hear her yell at the painters saying it should be gray not blue. 

~*~

“Seriously..” You trail off catching your breath. 

It would have been easier to carry it if it wasn't so hot. 

“Atleast we made it.” Komaeda says firmly, you cant help but notice he does not look better then you. Sweat tickles down his face and your eyes narrow when you see he’s still wearing his insufferable jacket in the heat. 

“Why are you wearing your jacket?” You twitch. You tried imagining wearing a jacket in this heat but you cant help but feel that's suicide. 

“I always wear my jacket.” He answers like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“In the heat?” You narrow your eyes, “Just take it off.”

You don't notice the oddity of your statement until he starts laughing at you.  
“Are you asking me to undress?” 

A nervous laugh forces its way from your throat, “Only.. partially.”

He laughs again but makes no move to take his jacket off. 

“We should probably get back to the classroom.” You shrug

Komaeda sighs lightly, he had a look filled with mischievousness. “How about we just leave?”

You stare at him blankly. “What?”

He smirks, gesturing towards a general direction. “Lets ditch. Don't go back to class. Besides, it would be nice to get out of this heat.”

“Saionji will have our heads.” You say immediately. In truth you really did want to leave. You didn't want to go back to only be yelled to do more things. 

“Not.. technically.” Komaeda answers, “She said we had to take the calico downstairs, she didn't say anything about going back to the classroom.”

You shrugged. He did have a point. Saionji never did say anything about coming back to class. You were tempted.

“Fine.” You mutter

He smiles at you, “I know the perfect place!” 

You were about to open your mouth to answer him but you suddenly felt Komaeda grab your arm and tugging you away.

~*~ 

“This is the perfect place?”

You look around the room and notice sunlight stream into the room. You cant help but notice how this place is a bit clustered. 

“No one would look here.” He brushes you off, “I found this place by mistake, and once or twice I would find this place empty. Might as well make this my new lair.”

“A lair.” You repeat, “Your still going on about having one?”

Komaeda grins, flashing a bright smile. “Of course, its only natural!” 

You can make out a few empty palettes in the corner of the room. Was this place used as the art rooms storage?

“Say.. do you play chess?” Komaeda asks

“Chess? I’ve played it once or twice.” You answer “Why?”

Without saying anything more, Komaeda walks across the room and opens a small cupboard. He pulls out a small chess set and lays them on the table.  
You sit across from him, who was arranging the pieces around the board. 

And then you begun to play.

You don't find it long before your sending your chess pieces straight into the chickens den to their inevitable fates. 

To be honest you never expected Komaeda to be a really good chess player five turns in and you feel like the odds are in his favor. He looks more of an enthusiast then anything. 

“Do you hate games that involve luck?”

Your taken a bit off guard by the random question. You could have brushed it off with a simple yes or no but you felt like it was important. He is looking at you waiting too see your reaction, he tries to not make it obvious by fiddling with one of the chess pieces in his fingers.

“…Not really.” You shrug, “I wouldn't say I hate games that revolve around luck. Most games have luck in them anyway. You could do one move and have a completely different outcome. I guess it keeps the game interesting.”

Komaeda opens his mouth to reply but he abruptly closes it. “…I see.”

For a moment you wonder if you said the wrong thing and offended him somehow.

“But I do think a game where you know everything from the beginning isn’t that fun at all. It wouldn't be a game if you knew everything from the start would it? It would be like-“

“Cheating.” Komaeda answers, “…I know.”

“Your talents luck right?” You ask. You ponder your next move carefully moving your chess piece a little forward. “What does that mean exactly? Your more lucky then everyone else? Or your always lucky?”

“..More lucky then everyone else, huh? I guess that.. could be the right term.” He moves his chess piece forward and you pull them back in uncertainty.

“Care to elaborate?” You say softly

For a second you see an expression you never saw plastered onto Kmaedas face. His face looked guarded and it looked like a shield formed inside his eyes at the inner turmoil.

“..I’d rather not.” He says he tries shrugging nonchantly but you notice it looks a bit forced. 

You felt bad. You could almost feel your stomach do an uncomfortable flip. 

“..Because you haven’t been choosing the right statistics!” 

Huh?

Komaeda smiles at you, “Eh? You don't know? I always took you to be someone who would play video games at nighttime. Its like… a dating sim! You know you have to raise people’s stat points to make them like you? Something like that! You haven’t reached the approachable level yet.”

You raise an eyebrow, “You mean we aren’t on the level of friends?”

“Of course we are! You just haven’t reached the level to unlock my tragic backstory! …Figuratively speaking of course!” 

You don't even know why he’s using a dating sim game as an example.

You don't understand him much at all anyways. It always seemed like it was Komaeda who would intitate the conversation and you would just follow along.

 

“Tell me about yourself.”

“Huh?” You look up at him in surprise. 

He slides a chess piece forward and continues, “Its just I realised there are many things I don't particularly know about you is all.”

“I – sure..” You nod slowly. “Your gonna to have to be more specific.”

“Hmm..” Komaeda propped a finger on his chin,”We could play twenty questions. I ask a question and you ask back. Seems simple enough doesn't it?”

“Okay…” You nod 

“What’s your favorite color?” Komaeda questions. You arch an eyebrow, out of all the questions he asks it happened to be the most used one? Not that you had a problem with it. It was better then having him ask some really deep question.

“..Orange I guess.” You shrug. “What’s yours?”

“I suppose mine would have to be.. Green.” He comments

“Green?” You repeat, “You mean like the color of the trees? Grass?”

He laughs, “Well, that's green isn’t it? I suppose you could say I like the color green because it reminds me of nature. What’s your favorite food?”

“Uh..” You paused a bit thinking, “I always did like eating Shabu-Shabu.”

“Shabu-Shabu?” Komaeda asks and his eyes sparkle with interest. “I know a place around here that sells really delicious Shabu-Shabu. Its really close to this school! I tried to make them at home but it never tasted the same compared to that store. Its like they putted magic or something.” 

“You can cook?” You ask in disbelief

“To a certain point, yes.” He chuckles, “..Advance stuff on the other hand.” He scratches his cheek. “Can you cook?”

“No.” You shake your head, “Unless you count Instant ramen.” You were never really good at cooking. You don't even want to remember the last time you attempted cooking. “So, what do you like to do in your free time, Komaeda?”

“My free time.. huh?” Komaeda paused before turning his attention back to our almost forgotten chess game. “I always did enjoy reading books. If I had to name a genre it would have to be mystery novels. I liked how people had to find clues and evidence to pinpoint a culprit.” 

You try to suppress a smile. You could see in the back of your mind Komaeda sitting in a chair reading mystery novels. It suited him in a way, but you cant help but wonder what other things he would do in his free time. Sports, maybe? “That reminds me, What’s your family like? Do you do anything special with them?”

“Tsk,” Komaeda gives a small smirk, “That won’t do at all. I didn't even ask my question yet. But someone does seem awfully curious about my life don't they?”

“Ah.. right.” You didn't even realize he didn't ask his question yet. You let your gaze travel to the chessboard. You were two pawns ahead. Should you bring the queen out and let her have her run on the board? One of the best forms of defense was to attack. Attacking first and take risks.

“So, what’s your real name?” The voice forces you out of your reverie despite the soft tone it held. 

“Huh?” You blinked, making sure you heard right. “My name?” You stare at him fear pulsing through you.

 _Act casual Act casual_.

You lean back on your chair and do your best to shrug, “What do you mean? Kamukura is my real name.”

“I might not be the smartest person in the world.” He says, “But you slipped up when we first met if I recall. Why?”

You feel heat rise to your cheeks as he looks at you with a calculating look.  
“What does it matter? That names not important anyways.” You say

“..So you admit that it’s not your real name?” He smirks at you, he lets a rook get caught in front of his pawns. And now they can’t advance further. Why did he do that?

You don't answer, instead you bring your pawns pass his defense. He was up by one piece but you had the stronger position. 

“Its fine if you don't want to answer but I would like to know your real name sometime.” He could have stopped your chess piece from advancing but he lets it slide instead he moves his king to the left, right into the trap you created. You weren’t the best chess player and you didn't know the best advantage moves to use but it was fairly obvious that you had him cornered.

“Checkmate.” You say softly. As you finalize the trap you created with your queen. 

“So it seems.”

You look up this time and you felt your stomach curl when you saw the warm smile over Komaeda’s lips. His eyes hold yours and you can feel as the seconds pass slowly, but surely. You feel like your both trying to convey something the other cant hear.

You feel guilty. 

“..Hinata.” You say softly.

“Hmm?”

“My name.. my real name. Its Hinata.. Hinata Hajime.” You say. You don't know why you decided to tell him. You chose this. You chose a new life where you wouldn't have to be a reserve course student. Now your someone else someone different. 

Hinata Hajime doesn't exist anymore. 

You don't know why you told him. By telling him you don't feel like you're a different person at all. Are you different? Sure, you look different physically, but mentally? You're the same person just as you were before entering the Kamukura Izuru project – that's what she likes to call it. 

“Hinata-kun?” He says pursuing his lips, you flinch not expecting him to call your name so…suddenly. “The names really……” _Normal. Average. Ordinary._ “Beautiful.”

Beautiful? 

You could think of another hundred words that could label your name but beautiful was never on that list.

“Ah, I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed!” Komaeda puts his arms up in defense waving you off, “It translates into sunflower or facing the sun right? I guess in a way you have that kind of air around you. You radiate this kind of.. warmth around you.”

“Warmth?” You blink

“..Sorry. I worded that badly.” He says, “What I mean is.. well, your like.. the sun. You have this smile like the sun. How can I explain it? Well-“

“Its okay.” You cut off, “..Thanks. That's the first time someone complimented me… my real name.” 

He grins flashing you a bright smile and you smile back just as brightly as you can. 

“Can I-“ 

You already know the question before he even needs to finish it. 

“Go ahead.” You shrug, “I doubt if I said no you would still do it anyway. You can call me Hinata if you want. I don't.. mind. Like a nickname.”

“Hinata-kun it is then!” Komaeda smiles

You don't why your mind keeps trailing to the words he said. 

_It translates into sunflower or facing the sun right? I guess in a way you have that kind of air around you. You radiate this kind of.. warmth around you_

If that was the case then, Komaeda was like the moon. You don't know everything about him, and you feel like maybe you never will. He can smile brightly but he always has these kind of inner walls hanging high above you. 

You cant even climb onto it and peek over it to see what goes on within them.

Even though your talking in a positive note you know that a question lingers between the two of you. But neither of you made any room to say it out loud or acknowledge it. 

_Why did you change your name?_


	8. School Festival

“Finally!” Souda mumbles as you close the door of your dorm lightly. He seems extra giddy today. “I know that theres no classes today because of the festival, but did you really find it necessary to take a nap?”

You roll your eyes, “I'm awake now aren’t I?”

In a way you were looking forward to this day. You always wanted to see the school festival from the inside especially the fireworks. Last year, you barely saw them from your old school. There were two many trees blocking the way. You remembered how it was on the cover of the newspaper. 

Now you can witness them firsthand.

Its still bright outside but you can see the sun getting ready to set from just above the trees.

You suddenly find yourself surrounded by a bunch of people, and you can see some faculty members standing off to the side, eating and drinking. 

You see some people of the 78th class. You can see them idly chatting and some arguing, but you don't know why. You notice someone in the group telling a few people their fortunes slinging towards people who are in walking range. 

At that moment you can feel your stomach growl at you. 

“Souda,” You say, “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,sure.” He says, but he doesn't even look like he heard you. His eyes keep looking left and right, looking for something or _someone._

“Sonia?” You ask.

His eyes travel to you. “Where?”

“I meant- you know what never mind.” You shrug. “I'm hungry. Can we go to one of the stalls and get something to eat?” 

Souda snorts. “Well, no wonder! You’ve been sleeping like a slug all day. But alright fine. I could use a snack. Something extremely sweet!”

You take a look around and your suddenly surprised by the number of stalls. Now you can see why it was probably the talk of the century. It looked larger than town festivals. 

You can smell the scent of food cooking and it only makes your stomach growl louder in response. It only made you hungrier. 

Souda pulls you aside to one stall where a girl with two long braids and round eyeglasses hands out a crepe with whipped cream and chocolate sauce from the inside. 

“Crepes?” You ask, “Is that what they are called?”

The girl scowls adjusting her glasses, “What gave you _that_ idea? The big ass letters that are written in front of you?! Or are you just blind?”

_Uh.. Okay._

Souda laughs as he asks for two crepes holding up two fingers. The girl saunters to the other end of the stall with great grumbling. 

In a few minutes another lady appears handing you your crepe. You wonder if you should eat it now but it looks extremely hot. You rather not burn your tongue. The ones you always love always do burn you.

“Umm.. Sorry about Fukawa-chan.” The woman says lightly, “She's just a bit upset that a certain someone isn’t here. Hehehe.” 

“Its fine.” Souda says before you have time to reply. The woman offers another apology before skipping off to take someone else’s order. 

Souda nudges you, “What do you think of Asahina?”

You shrug, so that's her name? “Well, she seems nice.” You gaze back at your crepe to find steam still rising from it. 

Souda looks at you as if waiting for you to eat so he can begin. You shrug again but before you even take a bite out of it he woofs the crepe down eagerly. 

You eat yours quickly before your food gets cold. You don't remember the last time you ate one.  
“Hinata-kun!” 

You turn in surprise to find Komaeda waving at you and Tsumiki trailing behind him.

“Hinata-kun?” Souda says looking around for any possible ‘Hinata’ “I don't know anyone named Hinata.” 

“A nickname.” You say before Komaeda replies. 

“A nickname?” Souda repeats. He laughs not a chuckle but a big laugh that makes you look down in embarrassment. He stops when he notices your discomfort, at least he tries to. “Oh I wasn’t insult you man. It was just something funny I remembered a long time ago. Your nickname’s kinda cool. Beats having Booger face or Geek or something stupid like that.”

“Right.” You say awkwardly.

“Mind if I can call you it too?” Souda asks 

“Go ahead.” You shrug, “Tsumiki you can too if you want.”

“I almost didn't notice Tsumiki was here- Oh. Oh.” Souda says

“W-what is it? Do I look ugly in this?!” Tsumiki wails clutching her clothes closer.

Its only then you realise she isn’t wearing her normal attire. The first thing you notice is a hairpin she is wearing, a pinkflower pin that gleams in the light. She had a pink tube top with a short sleeved black jacket. She also has a short black checkered mini skirt. 

“No!” Souda answers quickly, “You look nice! Pretty.”

“I-I.. really?” She sniffs, “Koizumi-san wanted all the girls in the class to dress up. She picked out the outfits we.. should wear.”

“All the girls you say?” Souda says. “Does that include Sonia-san too?”

“Y-you mean.. you haven’t seen her yet?” Tsumiki questions.

“You mean you have?!” Souda shouts. “What did she look like? Was she wearing a dress? Does she have makeup?”

“I- um- ah-“ Tsumiki fidgets nervously.

“Why don't we play some games?” Komaeda interjects when he notices Tsumiki’s discomfort. “The prizes look really great this year, Don't you think so, Hinata-kun?”

“They look…okay.” You say lightly. You notice a few stuff teddy bears at the corner of one stall.

“Just okay?” Komaeda says, “Don't you want to win a prize for your cute friend?”

“Why…would I do that?” You twitch

He laughs, “Shall we go?”

The four of you brush past an overgrowing sizeable crowd of people, playing game after game, from ring tossing, to dart games, to whack a mole and even to a few games you’ve never even heard before. 

You didn't win any of the prizes but it was fun. You were happy to have friends and to play game after game regardless of losing most of them.

“Lets do that one next!” Komaeda points towards a booth excitedly.

“That?” Souda asks, “I think they rigid the game or something.”

“I wouldn't go as far as to say its rigid.” Komaeda answers, “You just need to hope on luck.”

“ _Luck._ ” Souda repeats, “That’s your specialty isn’t it?”

The booth runner turns his attention to us when he sees us walking over. It is then you notice two things.

The average looking guy is much more far from average, its Tanaka, and to his right is a girl with a knee length dark blue dress Her hair is half way pulled up and shows a bit of her shoulders off. – Its Sonia.

“Haha, have you mortals finally decided to enter the gates of hell?” Tanaka laughs crossing his arms. His stance gives him a somewhat threatening look, as if he was looking down on all of you. 

“Naturally.” Komaeda says not put off by the oddity of Tanaka's speech, “What’s the rules to enter?”

“First you must destroy the barrier that is blocking the way. If you cant destroy it, then your hardly worthy of entry!” Tanaka explains carefully.

 _So basically throw balls at the pyramid of bottles._ You summarise in your head.

You're a bit surprised Souda has not said anything and when you cock your head to the side you can see the reason why.

“Sonia-san,” Souda says leaning near the counter, “You look- you look very beautiful today!”

“Was I not beautiful yesterday then?” Sonia asks tilting her head in disapproval.

“Ah- No No! I mean your always beautiful, every single day! Its just you look even more beautiful today, like an angel!” Souda says quickly

“I see… Thank you.” Sonia says unsurely.

“But if you want to be even more beautiful I know just the right thing…”

You tune their conversation out and you watch as Tanaka hands each of us four balls with a sinister cackle.

Barely a second later Komaeda dumps his in front of you, Tsumiki following a second later.

“Your not going to try playing?” You ask between the two of them.

“Ah, don't get me wrong.” Komaeda begins, “I just feel you would have a better chance then me.”

“I don't think my aim is that good..” Tsumiki adds softly

You shrug, the game looked simple enough, the bottles weren’t even that far away you just had to make sure your aim was on the right mark.

You throw one at the bottles but it ends up bouncing off. 

“Fool! Did you really think the gate protectors are weak enough to lose at such a half minded attack? They have a special elixir that pushes your puny attacks to the side. You must try harder.” Tanaka scowls clearly unimpressed.

“You mean there’s _water_ inside the bottles?” Komaeda says empathetically shaking his head side to side, “That's quite devious.”

“Ahahaha! But of course! Everything is devious in hell!” Tanaka laughs 

You throw another ball at the bottles and manage to make one of them to budge slightly.

You frown.

The game was much more harder then you expected it to be. When you turn to ask Komaeda or Tsumiki to try you notice Tsumiki casting longing glances towards a cat doll. Komaeda does as well, but he seems to try to not make it obvious. 

You throw another ball but this time aim at two bottles on the bottom row. You realised that if you could make the bottom row collapse all of the other bottles would come down as well.

Winding up, you throw another as hard as you can and you could feel your lips pull back into a full bright smile when you see the bottles come tumbling down.

“I did it!” You say happily, smiling at Tsumiki and Komaeda who smile back at you equally. 

You claim your cat doll prize examining it up close. 

“So, what are you going to do with that doll?” Komaeda asks, “I never took you for the kind of person who has a complex for cute things. How delicate.”

Even as he says it casually, his eyes look like they are drilling into your soul. 

Tsumiki stares at you with a longing look , its clear she wants the doll as well. 

You turn back to the booth, “Hey Tanaka, do you have another one of this?”

“Hmm? Of course. There are two emperors of the underworld Origin A and Origin B.” Tanaka answers

As soon as he sets the game up again you throw as hard as you can but miss. 

One miss becomes two and two becomes four. 

“Your _still_ trying to gain more dolls for your collection?” Komaeda says, “Just how many dolls do you have huddled up in your closet?”

Agitated you decide to hand him the doll, at least until your able to win another one for Tsumiki. It was hard to aim properly holding a doll in one hand. 

You throw again but your aim is way off this time. 

Your arms start to feel tired and you scold yourself mentally, you cant help but feel it's a bit pathetic your out of breath from something like this. 

“Um, you don't need to strain yourself Hinata-san.” Tsumiki says softly, It seems she caught wind of how tired you were becoming. “The festival is just starting.. we can take a break if you want.” 

“That's true. The fireworks should be starting soon.” Komaeda says happily, “We should probably go find higher ground. So we could get a good view of them.”

The three of us walk through the sea of people (Apparently Souda wasn't planning on leaving the stall any time soon.) Tsumiki makes small comments from time to time hesitantly at first before it comes out naturally. In the corner of your eyes you see Komaeda holding the doll in his arms cradling it absentmindedly. 

“Hey!” you hear a voice call from the distance You notice a brown haired boy with electric green eyes making his way over to you.

“Naegi-san,” You greet as he stops before you and glances towards your other companion.

“You can drop the –san, it makes me feel a bit old.” Naegi laughs, “Who’s this?”

“I'm Komaeda.” Komaeda responds with a warm smile. 

“Nice to meet you! I'm guessing your both first years?” Naegi says cheerfully, “I really hope you guys enjoy your first year here!” 

“I think I can speak for the both of us when I say that were enjoying our stay.” You smile, “That reminds me, where’s Kirigiri-san?”

Naegi’s face explodes into a various variety of red. “N-no! Its not like that! Kirigiri-san is just a friend of mine.” You can tell he’s lying by the way he chews on his lips. 

Naegi clears his throat, “A-anyway! If you guys have any questions feel free to ask!”

“I have one.” Komaeda answers, “I was wondering whats your-“

“Super high school level talent?” Naegi smiles, “Don't be surprised! Its just most questions people ask me are mostly about my talent. I don't look like a person whos remarkably good at sports, acting or even singing. What talent do you suppose I have?”

You open your mouth to answer but Naegi puts a hand to stop you. “You see, I don't necessary have a talent. I got selected to go into this school by winning a random lottery. I earned the title super high school level lucky from it.”

“…Pardon?” Komaeda says in disbelief

“Yeah, it's a bit surprising.” Naegi nods, “I don't know why I was really given that talent. Maybe its because out of everyone I was the one chosen?”

“That’s Komaeda’s talent.” You blurt out, “He has the same talent as you, Luck.”

“Eh, Really?” Naegi’s eyes widen, “Wow! What are the chances of two super high school level lucks meeting? Don't you think that's lucky?”

“..I suppose.” Komaeda says smoothly 

“I'm glad I'm not alone in this!” Naegi laughs, “It's a bit embarrassing when people find out I got here by lottery. What do you think are the chances there are other high school lucky’s running around somewhere?” Its not really a question but Komaeda nods anyways.

Naegi looks amused.

“One in a million I guess.” Komaeda says slowly

Naegi coughs, “Well, as much as I want to talk more with the both of you. I should really get going. I need to find ..someone.”

You have a feeling you know just who that someone is. 

He excuses himself and you watch as he walks away. 

“S-shall we go..?” Tsumiki stutters, you're a bit surprised when you see her hiding behind one of the stalls. 

“Sure.” You nod at her, “Do you know any good places to view the fireworks?”

“I, think the rooftop.” Tsumiki says uncertainly, “I think it would be deserted up there.. and we wouldn't have to bump into s-some people.” 

“That's a good idea.” You say, “Don't you agree, Komaeda?”

He doesn't answer, and you furrow an eyebrow. Ten, fifteen seconds go by and still no answer. Tsumiki looks between you and him and you look back at her in confusion. 

“A-Are.. you hungry Hinata-san?” Tsumiki asks to break the tension. 

“I'm not as hungry as I could be. But I would like something to eat before the fireworks start.” You answer.

“We’ll need.. some sandwiches some sweets and something to drink. I’ll get everything!” Tsumiki runs off her feeting clattering onto the ground.

That.. was her plan? To let you take care of.. _this?_

You sigh bringing a hand through your hair. “We might as well go up to the rooftop now don't you think?” 

Komaeda turns this time pulled out of his revere. “Ah. Your right. Its gotten this late already..?”

“Yeah.” You nod, “Shall we go?”

Climbing up to the rooftop you find yourself looking in awe at how it looks at night. From below you can see paper amber lanterns lighting up the way for people to pass. 

You don't know why but the absence of a smile on his face puts you on edge. 

“Komaeda?” you say hesitantly. Why wasn't he answering? 

He didn't reply or even make any sign that he heard you. 

You reached out to touch his shoulders to shake him. He jumps as soon as you make contact making his hair become bristle. 

“S-Sorry.” Komaeda says with a smile. “It really isn’t like me to space out! I was just-“

“Stop.” You cut him off, your voice sounding bitter and harsh. “If your upset talk about it.”

You think he’s going to be angry, but to your surprise he tips his head back and laughs, long and loud. The moonlight shading the curves of his cheeks and chin. Your so surprised by his reaction you just sit there, staring at him. 

Finally he looks at you. “Are you worried about me?” He says quietly moving closer to you slightly. 

“Is it because of what Naegi said?” You say softly

A pause. 

“Sometimes I wonder,” He says lightly, “What would my life be like if I didn't have this luck. I thought that maybe I would be completely normal. But other times I think I would still be the same, that I wouldn't change at all.” There was another pause. “There cant be two people with the same talents. It doesn't work that way. One person has a talent that defines them, that defines me. Now I don't know what makes me different, what makes me myself.”

You frown at his words. “Don't think about it like that. You always wanted to go this school didn't you? You worked hard to get here right? And… your happy now.. right?”

It was silent for another long moment.

He turned and smiled sadly at you, “..Yeah.” 

You don't really know what to say after that. You almost want to hug him, but instead you wrap your arms around your waist, squeezing tight.

“I'm here.” You say, “I know its not much but.. I’m here.”

“I really was right about you, Hinata-kun.” He trails off for a moment, his face contracting and clenching slightly, but in that second he looks so stiff and pained it almost took your breath away. You’re afraid that he wont finish his sentence but then he smiles, “You were everything I had assumed you’d be.”

“What..” You manage a swallow, “What do you mean by that?”

You turn as the sound of explosions reach into your ears. Particles of blue and red lights pop off, each one spreading bright vivd colors that slowly fade into darkness.

You hear more whistles pop into the sky as the lights in the sky mingle with the school grounds from below. You watched as many types of fireworks went off right in front of yours eyes. You could only watch, astonished by the alluring sight, with your jaw hanging a little. 

“This is…” You choke out as you continue to stare in delight as more fireworks scatter in the around you. You don't know what would be the right word to describe them. You wanted to stay it was amazing, but you felt that it wasn't the correct word. 

It was just breathtaking.

“..Beautiful.” Komaeda finishes. _Beautiful?_ You suppose that would be the right word. 

The fireworks went on for around fifteen more minutes before they died down entirely. 

Komaeda stretches his arms. “Its late. Want to head back?”

“Wait.” You say, “What were you saying before? Before, the fireworks started?”

“Hmm,” His voice hums soothingly. He leans in close, almost close enough for the two of you to share the same air. He narrows his eyes at you and you notice a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I wonder?”

He turns walking back to the dorms but you know he's waiting for you to follow him as he occasionally slows his pace.

You follow after him matching his pace.

It was only later you realised that Tsumiki never came back.


	9. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's too short so I uploaded another chapter ^^ (let the despair begin)

Its going to rain you conclude. 

When you think about it closely maybe the sky was starting to cry because of the test Sensei gave. It only wanted to desperately shed the tears of how hard the test was.

Of course, you already finished the test because you reviewed the lesson ahead of time. You flip the side of your paper and start to doodle waiting patiently for Sensei too call time. 

The only sounds heard were the sounds of papers shuffling, as well as Souda’s constant cough. Souda might be able to fool sensei but he can’t fool you. Unlike you, the last thing on Souda’s mind was the test present today. Maybe copying you would be the only way he would be able to get a good score. 

Not that you feel any mercy for him or anything. As much as you would like to help him, he should really do this himself. You ignore him and continue drawing doodles on the back of your test paper. 

Your not really sure what to make of what your drawing. There were many things really, a few birds a few trees and somehow it evolved into you drawing Komaeda and yourself. 

Well that's who you think your drawing.

It looked more like you were drawing zigzag lines and faceless stickman’s. 

The bell rings and you feel relief when Sensei collects all the test papers. Your not in a particular hurry to leave, so you stay for a while reviewing what you covered in class today. In a way you sort of liked to leave last, you wouldn't have to deal with pushing through crowds in hallways. 

The weather didn't look so good either.

A few minutes into reviewing you feel a chair being pushed towards your desk and you look up to find Komaeda grinning at you. 

“How did you think you do?” Komaeda asks as he takes a seat. 

“I don't think it was that hard.” You say

“Right, Sensei just took everything out of chapter one.” Komaeda smiles as he leans back in his chair. “It was one of the easiest tests he made.”

“I doubt Souda feels the same way.” 

“Ah? Was he thinking about Sonia again?” Komaeda asks

“Most likely.” You shrug, “I don't know the specifics but I heard he was able to talk to Sonia for a while until Tanaka took her elsewhere.”

“That doesnt sound that bad.” Komaeda says

“….Then he followed them never once leaving their sights.”

He raises his eyebrows, clearly unimpressed. “Love really does make people do crazy things.” 

“That's true.” You agree you saw it happen in stories all the time. A story where love and courage would always win in the end. A story where nothing ever goes wrong and everyone lives in happily ever after. 

You would of liked if at least once life was just like a fairytale, but sadly this was reality. 

"I can’t really see myself with anyone.” Komaeda answers, “If I was with someone they’d probably end up getting bored of me.”

“Don't say that.” You say, “Maybe you just haven’t met the right person yet.”

“Its not like I don't believe in love or anything.” Komaeda frowns reclining back heavily in his seat for a moment, “I think its more like it doesn't believe in me or has any hope for someone like me.”

When you think about it clearly, you cant help but feel a little bit of the same. You cant help but wonder if there was someone out there for you.

You look out the window to see trickles and taps on the window. The clouds grew dark and you close your eyes briefly as you listen to each rain droplet falling one by one and then all at once. When you open your eyes, Komaeda is still watching you. 

“Its raining.” Komaeda says. 

“Apparently. Out of all the days I could of forgotten my umbrella..” You silently say more to yourself then to Komaeda.

“I brought my umbrella today.” A smile appears on his face fleeting but tentative, “We could head back the dorms together if you like.”

“Would that be okay?”

“Yeah, its no trouble at all.”

Stepping outside you can feel Komaeda stepping closer to you for the umbrella too cover the both of you. The umbrella wasn't huge and you had to brush shoulders with him to completely cover the too of you. You can feel his nearby warmth and for a second it nearly contrasts the coldness of the weather. 

Thinking back on it you don't remember the last time you’ve been outside in the rain. The sky was always sunny since you first arrived at this school. 

The both of you walk in silence and at first your frantically trying to think of something to say. But when you look at Komaeda in the corner of your eyes he’s smiling, almost as if he’s completely comfortable with the silence. After that you immediately relax, your even glad for the silence. 

“Hinata-kun, What do you think about the red string of fate?” Komaeda says out of the blue. 

“You mean the myth regarding two people becoming destined to one another?” You tilt your head your not sure why hes asking this but you answer anyway, “..Its interesting I guess.” 

“Yes, Its interesting isn’t it?” Komaeda says, “It can get twisted and knotted but it will never be broken. It's a beautiful love story where the destined will end up together always.” He pauses, his voice sounds low and casual but you have the feeling hes trying to tell you something important. “Beautiful but _cruel._ ”

“..Cruel?”

“I mean, what if you hate the person at the other end of your string? If you think of it in that sense it can only be cruel don’t you agree?”

You furrow your eyebrows you feel slightly annoyed that Komaeda’s way of telling something important was to start speaking in these little riddles. 

“I don't think so. There’s a reason the string is tied to its other faithful person. Even if you end up hating them then maybe with time...” You trail off. 

“So if Saionji-san was at the end of your string would you have no qualms against it?” 

“Why.. are you using her as an example?” You sigh your not even sure what he’s asking you anymore. “Maybe not at first.. but with time I probably would, she might be mean but its better to judge someone from the inside then the outside, right?”

“Hah. You really are a good person at heart, Hinata-kun.” You see a hint of a smile on Komaeda’s face. “The person at the end of your string will be happy when they meet you.” 

You stare at him, “I'm sure the one on your end would be too.”

He brushes your comment aside, “No, no,” He laughs, “I don't think that's possible since the right pinky is mine and the left is also mine.”

“That's..”

“Want to race?” Komaeda asks, “First one to the dormitory wins.”

“Its raining, Komaeda.” 

“Scared of catching a cold?” He asks, grinning. 

“I'm not scare, I just don't-“

“Good.” He reaches out and brushes your shoulder slightly. “On your marks get set- Go!”

As soon as he says the last words he takes off at full speed. It takes you five whole seconds to realize that one you weren’t ready, and two he ran off with the freaking umbrella. 

You launch yourself after him and you shout, “That's not fair!”

The both of you are laughing as you splash through the small puddles. His head is craned back, his smile brighter then it has ever been and his laughter rolling off and away loudly. 

“You are such a cheater!” You manage to say gasping; you feel so out of breath from running and laughing.

“You can’t cheat if there aren’t any rules.” Komaeda looks over his shoulder.

It doesn't even cross your mind that you’ll have to explain to Souda why your soaking wet from the rain, not worried about catching a cold or why your racing Komaeda in the first place. The only thing that crosses your mind is just a happy bubbly feeling that keeps growing with each and every step you take. 

It is then you realize that maybe, just maybe.

If you were going to end up catching a cold, maybe this was worth it. 

~*~

“So,” Souda begins amusement etched on his face. “Why are you both soaking wet?”

Souda was such a pervert.

Komaeda adjusts his backpack strap on his shoulders. In the back of your mind you wonder how wet his bag must be getting. Your bag on the other hand was in complete ruin. Without thinking about the consequences, all your papers were torn and soaked from the rain; all a weeks amount of assignments gone. 

“Hinata-kun and I played a simple game of tag.” Komaeda explains

Souda stares blankly for a moment before tossing a pointed look in his direction. “You played tag.. in the rain? What are you three?”

“Four.” Komaeda smiles

Souda takes a step back sighing as he shoots a glare at you. “Well, do you mind? I would appreciate if my home sweet home carpet wasn't being soaked to the brim of your _wetness._ ” 

Lovely.

“I’m guessing that's my cue to leave.” Komaeda says nodding at you apologetically. 

“Hey- hang on.” Souda says, “You cant just up and at em’! Besides I'm sure you’ll be able to fit into something of mine.” 

“..Is it okay?” Komaeda asks unsurely, “My room isn’t that far off so I could just-“

“No! No!” Souda interrupts, “Besides I think a bros night is long overdue don't you think?”

“A bros night?” You repeat the words sounding foreign on your tongue. “What the hell is that?”

“Just think of it as an equivalent to a girls sleepover.” Souda says. “Minus the cute girls, painting nails and watching romantic movies.” Souda ushers Komaeda to the bathroom handing him clothes from his drawer. 

When the door closes Souda’s expression did a three sixty. He loops an arm over your shoulder pulling you away from the door smiling brightly. “So! What really happened?” Souda muses, looking you up and down. 

You shrug. “Just as Komaeda said, we ran in the rain.”

Souda looked at you skeptically. His eyes looked like they were trying to cut through you to see if you were lying. You didn't really see why. 

Finally he seemed to relent whistling between his teeth. “Fine don't tell me. I'm just worried for you. It wouldn't be great if you end up catching a cold tomorrow.”

You raise an eyebrow, “Whats tomorrow?”

Souda copies your expression raising an eyebrow back. “You don't know?”

“No.” You hiss. If you did know you would have already said it. 

“Visitin’ day.” Souda says simply.

Visiting day? Now you were more confused. It was one of those scenes in movies when you knew a character was trying to say something important but you had no idea whatsoever what they meant. It was a bit annoying, wasn't it?

“…And that's?” You urge Souda on

“The school invites our parents to Hope’s peak to discuss about our future. It's a bit of a dumb day if you ask me. I mean, looking at our talents isn’t it straightforward already?”

A sick feeling has started to settle within your stomach. Words upon words keep flashing in your brain: _Parents, future, Parents._

“I guess it does have its perks. The last visiting day my dad brought me..” That’s all you hear Souda say as you process your own thoughts.

You might see your parents again. You might not. You don't know which one is worse. You have not seen your parents since the Kamukura Izuru project. A part of you argues that maybe its for the best, that by leaving them they wont be burdened. A smaller part of you argues that it’s selfish of you to just leave them. You don't know the correct answer or which is the right choice.

“What’s wrong?”

You jump as you spot Komaeda, clad in one of Souda’s sports shirts and a pair of jeans. Souda’s shirt looks a little big for him and if this were any other situation you would have laughed. 

“Nothing. I'm just.. feeling cold.” You lie. It wasn't exactly a lie, you were freezing from the rain and it feels even more chilly standing in the middle of the room. 

“Bathrooms all yours.” Souda says chirpily. 

You snatch a pair of clothes in your drawer not caring what it was in one hand and headed for the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind you. Once you were alone you started to pace back and forth trying to control your nerves. 

Would your parents show up tomorrow? 

The last conversation you had with them was not one you liked to remember. 

Even if there was a one percent chance that they did show up, your not sure if they will know who you are anymore. Its exactly like how you see people on the streets; you see one face and then another but forget them right away because its not like you’ll meet them again.

You suppose your contradicting yourself just slightly; your parents would probably notice you because your new appearance is anything but ordinary.  
But when they do recognise you, they probably wont even know the person they are talking to is there own son. 

Souda knocks loudly on the bathroom door and you jump back in surprise. “Hey. Hurry up! I got this new game I want to show you!”

“One second, Souda.” You quickly change into your clothes, and joined your roommate outside.

“Finally!” Souda huffs, “This game is really good! You got to try this!”

“What is it?” You ask. You silently hope, pray that it isn’t anything like the things Souda likes to watch, or read for that matter.

“Twilight syndrome murder mystery.” Komaeda answers his eyes lighting up with amusement. He holds the game up for you to examine. The first thing you noticed were the dark red letters that said: strong depictions of violence. On the cover was a boy holding a baseball bat smeared with blood, his eyes casted to his side. 

“..Are you sure you guys want to play that?” You ask unsurely. 

“Of course we do!” Souda grins teeth flashing. “Screw homework! Nobody got time to do that!” 

You could safely say that your thoughts about tomorrow were put into the back of your mind as Souda plugged the game in.


	10. Visting Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading double chapters can be despair inducing.

_“Am I special?”_

_You sit on a stool and your mother fiddles with the green tie around your neck tying it perfectly with her thin delicate fingers. The tie tightens lightly on your neck but enough to keep it in place and enough to let you breath comfortably and peacefully._

_You sneak a look at your reflection when she isn’t paying attention. In your reflection you see a narrow face, round green eyes and a thin nose. You still look like a little boy, even though you just passed your twelfth birthday._

_Your mothers eyes catch yours in the mirror and she smiles warmly.  
“Of course. You're my perfect little boy.”_

_“Why do the kids tease me at school then?”_

_In the corner of your eyes you can see your father grumbling, a frown short but brief plastered on his face._

_“You don't need to listen to them because I love you just the way you are.” She sweeps your cheeks up in her warm palms and presses a kiss to your forehead. “I'm sure all the kids can’t help but feel envious.”_

_You wanted to believe that.  
And so you did._

_~*~_

_“I'm sorry.”_

_Is the first voice you hear as you watch three shadows moving in the light. You want to go closer to hear what is being said but the fear of being caught hangs more heavily on you._

_“Your son does not meet the qualifications.”_

_Qualifications? Qualifications.. If your memory served right it was a word referring to make someone suitable to do an activity._

_Slowly, but hesitantly you move closer to the figures out of curiosity. You take extra care to make sure you don't step on a small creak on the floor to give yourself away._

_“Your son will be transferred to the reserve class.”_

_You shift a few inches forward, hoping your still hidden. You tilt your head forward, straining to see the silhouettes._

_“There has to be a mistake,” Your mothers voice sounds menacing, filled with accusation you feel a slight chill go down your spine. “Theres much more to him then what meets the eye.”_

_“I wont deny that.” Someone replies, “But he is in no way special. He has no talent and he doesn't belong. He is simply a figure looming around searching for a purpose. And that purpose cannot be found here.”_

_You want to ask what is here, but instead you lean into the wall close your eyes, wishing it would stop. You wish that someone would walk in and laugh at this cruel joke and things would return to the way they were._

_Not special._  
No purpose.  
Don't belong. 

_There is a tense silence for a long moment and just when you think of leaving you hear it._

_“My son isn’t special.” There is a small breaking tone in your mothers voice that nearly breaks your heart._

_Shes crying._

_“Why? Why cant he be special? Why cant he do something to save us from despair? Why do we have to keep suffering like this?”_

_“Because he’s a lost cause.”_

_You don't know when you move but when you do you see your mother staring at you in surprise._

_You want to think this is just some cruel joke but it isn’t, its reality. It amazes you how words can just shed your insides apart._

_“Hajime. When did you get here?”Your mother voice says mildly. Her voice sounds surprised but you can hear it in her voice. She feels sorry for you. That is worse than anything._

_“I'm sorry.” You say quietly. Your body feels so rigid you almost feel like your going to breakdown here but you don't. Your not angry, your not hurt your nothing.  
Just like you always were. _

_You run up to your room and close the door behind you. You don't hear the sounds of footsteps running after you or your mother’s voice. She isn’t coming._

_You stare at your reflection in the mirror in front of you, the beautiful image once reflected at you makes you go sour._

_“I'm sorry…” you say your eyes boring into the reflection._

_I'm sorry I didn't grow up to be the way you expected me to be._

_And just like that the tears started falling just like your heart._

__

~*~ 

You awoke with a gasp your mind making out the familiar objects around you that started to appear out of the groom. You stared around the room, your palm pressed tightly against your chest feeling the quickness of your heartbeat. You don't remember when or how sleep had overtaken you but it must have been strong enough to make you dream of your mother. Its probably because visiting day is today that it awaken memories within you. That's the only logical explanation you could think of. Even after all this time, you are unprepared of seeing her.

You hear movement to your left and Souda stands from his sleeping platform. “Oh good your awake. Ready for some breakfast?”

You understood the words he said. You knew exactly what they meant but your brain seems to fail processing the words in human language. 

Instead you sat and stared ahead at nothing.

“Hello? Anyone in there?” Souda says, flickering a lock of pink hair from his eyes. 

“Uh, yeah.” You blink lightly.

“Good. I'm sure Tsumiki and Komaeda are probably down there eating. Geez, did you get any sleep yesterday? You look like a _zombie._ ”

“Definitely the game.”

Souda snorts, “The game wasn't that bad.”

“Yeah, sure. Can we go?”

“Okay, Okay. Chill.”

Breakfast was served out on the courtyard today. All the different classes mingled together in a pack under the new glow the sun held and under the watchful eyes of teachers. 

You spotted Tsumiki and Komaeda on the top right and Komaeda raises a hand to wave you over. Souda and you had to zigzag through a few tables to reach them. 

Everyone around you seemed to be in a good mood today. People strolled around the buffets that ran through the courtyards. Some had eggs and meats while others had salads. 

On Souda’s plate he has enough food to feed an entire army. His plate consisted of nothing but meat. Tsumiki’s choices were a little bit more balanced with a Tsukemono dish. Komaeda’s plate was a simple Tamagoyaki with radish served on the side.

“Why don't you eat some vegetables?” Komaeda says as he watches Souda consume his meal disapprovingly.

“Pft! Who needs those?” Souda snorts as if the very idea of eating vegetables smelt like disdain to him.

Komaeda shakes his head while Souda continues to shovel down his food. 

The table was quiet as everyone focused on eating their breakfast. You picked at your food pretending to be interested in the shape, the pattern and the texture.

“Hinata-kun?”

You look up to find Komaeda studying you from across the table. “Are you okay?”

“…Yeah.” You cleared your throat. “I am, why?”

“You’re not eating.” 

You shrug. “Not that hungry.”

“There are dark rings under your eyes.”

You try to smile, “The game was scary.”

“Um, Hinata-san,” Tsumiki says, “If there’s anything wrong you can always tell us.”

“Whoa! Ease up, guys,” Souda says as he swallows another piece of meat. “If Hinata’s not hungry Hinata aint hungry.” Souda bangs his hand against the table and Tsumiki flinches slightly. “The game probably traumatized him so much he’s lost the will to eat!” 

“What game?” Tsumiki asks with a smile, almost sounding as innocent as she looked.

“Twilight syndrome murder mystery.” Souda chuckles softly casting a wink in your direction.

“What’s that?” Tsumiki asks

“A mystery game! You have to solve this really cool murder. The graphics are really cool too. The blood looked so real and vivid it looked like it was a real murder! How wicked is that?!” Souda pauses, satisfied when he sees Tsumiki sink in her seat. 

“Says the guy who was screaming the entire time.” Komaeda informs without turning his head. 

Any other day, this exchange would have made you laugh but you cant even crack a small smile. You stand up clenching your plate tightly in both hands. You smile apologetically, “I’m going to get something else to eat.”

You head towards the buffet before anyone says anything. Your shoulders feel tense especially when you could almost feel your friends drilling holes through you. 

“You.”

You turn around when you hear a voice directly behind you. You’re surprised when you find yourself face to face with Kirigiri. She looks at you with her arms folded with her usual unfeeling stare. You look around, wondering if she was actually talking to you or she was referring to someone else. 

“..Yes?” You ask when you realize she wasn't planning on leaving soon. 

“My fathers looking forward to meeting your parents.” Kirigiri says

For a moment your completely speechless by her words. You can feel your mouth working up and down but it wouldn't say anything.

“They will show up today, right?”

“I don't think so,” You squeak out. Your words don't seem to be asking your brain for permission to talk. 

“Why?” Kirigiri either doesn't notice the tone of your voice or she’s choosing to ignore it. 

“They study abroad.” You lie. It felt like a stupid choice on your part a few seconds later. Out of all the people you could lie to, it had to be a person who specializes in detecting lies. 

“Is that so?” Kirigiri narrows her eyes, “Then when are your parents free?” 

“..What?” 

“You said you weren’t _sure_ if your parents were coming today, that means there’s a small chance that they _will_ come today. Even if they don't, I suppose it’s understandable. I'm sure my father would be able to cut some of his time to meet your parents.” Kirigiri points out with the same calm expression. 

You shift your weight onto one foot and look up at her through narrowed eyes. “I don't have a lot of contact with them.” It’s not technically a lie. You rarely ever contact your parents and they never even tried contacting you. 

“Why is that?”

“They.. they travel around a lot. Its hard to stay in contact with people who have different time zones everyday.” 

“That must be tough.” Kirigiri starts to walk past you and then pauses placing one hand forward against your neck as she bends to whisper in your ear. “You should really work on your lying skills. Your just like an open novel.”

Your arms feel numb and heavy, and for a moment you have a brief image of your mother smile. You frown slightly trying to keep your mind from spinning, trying to focus. “Sorry. I just don't like talking about my…” _Reserve course life_ , “Childhood.” You say instead.

“I suppose.” Kirigiri steps back, “I don't fancy being lied to, but I guess people will always be people in the end.” You don't know if she meant that to cause a reaction from you or she’s speaking from experience. She saunters away, giving up from gathering more information from you.

Its not like you wanted to hide from everyone. But there was this small little voice in your head that made you feel afraid of what people would think. You wanted to tell about how you lost contact with your parents, put it out in the open. There was also a large part of you that wanted to tell about the Kamukura Izuru project, and the only way you obtained this talent was by cheating. Would everyone still look at you in the same way? You doubt you could handle it if they didn’t. 

You make your way back to the table with nothing to eat.

“What was that about?” Komaeda asks as you take a seat. 

“Huh?”

“What did Kirigiri-san want?”

“..She was just asking about visiting day.” 

“I never knew you were into the cool mysterious chicks Hinata.” Souda whistles through his teeth, “But I think she’s off limits. That antenna guy probably had first dibs. Of course, I’d support you either way!”

“Its not like that.” You hiss

“That reminds me!” Souda says, “I gotta introduce you guys to my dad. We could fix anything! This one time we repaired this ugly truck mobile and turned it into a freaking Jacuzzi! A Jacuzzi! Could you believe that? I'm sure even Sonia-san would be impressed.” 

Souda launches more into detail about his dad and your body relaxes slightly, but you still feel guilty. You should not lie to your friends. You cant but feel it creates a wall between all of you much more then you would like.

By the time he finishes the courtyard is nearly empty and we all take our cue to leave. Classes were cancelled today for parents and teachers to talk and discuss about their grades. If someone was doing remarkably well then the headmaster would have a private meeting with them. 

Clusters of families stand near the school gates waiting for their child’s. You see some laughing while others are boosting – probably getting a good score on a test. 

You look forward and you see Naegi chatting happily with a woman. She doesn't look old enough to be his mother. She has the same short, dark brown hair and green eyes as he does. His sister.

“Mom! Dad!” You turn to see a boy jumping up and down in excitement as his parents made their way to him.

“We missed you.” The woman said sweetly. You watch as the older parents exchanged loving smiles before they started to talk to their child.

You continue scanning figures only to find faces completely unrecognizable to you. The only sounds you pick up were shouts and conversations, laughter and footsteps.

They didn't come.

Of course they didn't. What did you expect? They probably didn't even know you entered this school. How could they be here when they had no idea who you are? 

Should you bother to continue looking for your parents? You could turn around and head too your dormitory. No one would notice.

It is then in the corner of your eyes you see a flash of green. A figure sits alone on the grass under the shade given beneath a tree. 

Without realizing it, you walk along the grass away from the crowd and head over to the figure. 

The figure looks up suppressing a smile. “Shouldn't you be with your parents?”

“Shouldn't you, Komaeda?” You ask as you take a seat next to him, your shoulders brushing slightly. 

“…Funny you should mention that.” Komaeda muses, “But really, shouldn't you be using this time to be with them? I'm pretty sure that's more proactive then sitting with me watching the clouds.”

You shake your head, “They didn't come.” You pause. “They used to come, you know? Even for the littlest things they would show up, they would always be there when I needed them. It was nice, because I had someone I could seclude myself too.”

Komaeda is silent, his fingers twirling in the grass. It's a sign that you know he’s listening. You sit side by side for a while. But you suppose its better here in silence then over there watching everyone spend time with their families.

The words come out on their own. “There was this one time on my birthday, they surprised me with a cake at school. They didn't need to go buy me a cake. They didn't need to waste their working hours to come visit me. But they did anyways. Because they cherished me and loved me, they believed I was worth it.”

“So what happened?” Komaeda tips his head to look at you. 

“I grew up.” You say surprised by how difficult it was to say. “Or the better phrase would be I wasn't what they wanted me to be.” Komaeda sits quietly and silent next to you as if he were a statue. But you still can’t stop yourself from speaking. You never told anyone about your family before and you never had to. You don't know why this was an exception. 

“Even though I wasn't what they wanted me to be, I still loved them. What about you? Don't you ever feel like..no matter what they do you always end up loving your parents anyways?”

“I wouldn't know,” Komaeda says. His face is unreadable except for a tiny twitch on the base of his jaw. “..My parents aren’t in this world anymore.” 

“I’m sorry.” The words come out quickly before you process them.

Komaeda shrugs and he looks like he’s fighting to make it look like its no big deal, “It happened when I was five, I was on this plane and then…” He closes his mouth. 

Your looking for something to say, anything. But as usual your brain stops processing the moment you need it too. 

“…I don't really mind. I mean sometimes you can only be lucky unless your _unlucky_ , you know that right?” He says.

You don't know when, but you reach out and take hold of his hand. Komaeda seems surprised at first before slowly his fingers slide between your own. For a long moment you both stay that way. Your heartbeat feels like its everywhere on your head, on your toes, you cant breathe. You never felt this way before. Maybe it was because you were both similar and you were able to understand each other.

You knew it was entirely impossible for two people to completely understand each other. Too many hurtful words end up being said and too many secrets just leave people in an ache as they try to understand them all over again.

But at that moment you felt like you could almost understand Komaeda. Even if it was just the tiniest shred of understanding you felt you were slowly getting closer to him.

~*~

That afternoon you sit on your bed staring at nothing in particular when you hear a sharp knock break your thoughts. You gaze at the door silently. You knew it couldn't be Souda, since he was probably still with his dad. 

You open the door and the last person you see stands in front of you a smile that shows off her teeth. 

“There you are!” She says, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” 

“…Enoshima-san?”

“Right you are!” She smiles, “Mind letting me in? It's a little chilly out here.” She gives an exaggerated shiver. 

You open the door widely, Enoshima looks around in wonder and fascination. “So this is what a guys room looks like!”

“Its just a normal typical boys room.”

“A normal typical boys room with porn mags lying around!” She rakes a hand through her hair looking around amused.

“…Why are you here?” 

“Its visiting day silly. A day where you visit, and that's what I'm doing _visiting._ ” She says it like shes explaining to a child what two plus two is.

“Shouldn't you be visiting Ikubasa-san?” You say.

“Mukuro’s a big girl now! She can handle herself, besides the person I wanted to visit the most was you!”

“Me?”

“Yeah! So, how have you been doing?” 

“I..” pause. “I’ve been doing good I guess. I made some friends here and there, and I'm doing well in classes.”

“Just well? Not perfect?” Enoshima says studying your face, “Hey, Kamakura, is there any other reason for the long face? You can tell me you know!”

“I guess.. I'm a little upset my parents didn't come today. I don't really know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Obviously it's a good thing.” Enoshima smiles but the corner of her eyes don't crinkle.“I mean, isn’t having them around a reminder of your failure back then?”

“When you put it like that.. I guess your right.” You pause, “Enoshima-san, do you think there looking for me? Do you think that maybe they would be happy seeing me like this? Or would they be disappointed?”

“Does it matter?” Enoshima asks, “As I said, there not your parents anymore, they belonged to that other _low life._ Kamukura Izuru does not need something as fickle as human love.” Her voice turns into a sinuous whisper, “Even if they did find you it would be too late.”

“..What do you mean?”

“I mean, there _gone._ Completely gone without a trace.”

“I don't know what you mean.” You stare at her in confusion. What did she mean by gone? You already knew that they might be somewhere around the world and not in Japan, but you wouldn't say that fits the definition of gone.

She waves you off, “Its fine, its fine! I’m more interested on your little befriending hunt.”

“I don't really see the problem. I probably would have become his friend without you asking me to.” You pause, “He’s funny. Whenever he smiles its… soothing. Whenever I feel down..it always makes me feel better,” You pause again, “Does that sound weird?”

You look up and you see that Enoshima has sidestepped her way to your desk, skimming the surface with her fingers.”Komaeda-kun.. is a bit of a special case.” She smiles wider, like she’s amused. “Let’s just say, he isn’t exactly… _fond_ of me.” 

You blink, “Why do you want me to be his friend then?” You don't understand. Even if she didn't ask you, you were sure you would still be his friend regardless. 

“Oh!” Enoshima claps her hands happily, “He just needs someone to confide too! Someone he can.. _trust._ Because, he always looked so lonely, like a kicked puppy.”

“Don't compare him to that.” Your surprised by how cold your voice sounds.

“Why are you angry?” Enoshima tilts her head but from the look shes giving you it looks like she knows the reason.

“Because I'm his friend,” You say irritated, “Of course I would be angry if you started insulting him.”

“Just a friend, huh?” Enoshima whistles, “Then maybe you can explain this lovely rumor I heard.”

“Rumor?”

“Why does Komaeda-kun call you ‘Hinata’?”

“..Because that's my name.”

“That _was_ your name.” Enoshima corrects

“I don't want to lie to him. If anyone deserves to know its him, maybe someday when I work up the courage I’ll tell him about the project.”

Enoshima laughs, “Do you really think he’ll accept you?”

“Of course he would. Hes my friend.”

“Really? Then you of all people should know how he _feels_ about the reserve class right?” She says lightly.

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing!” Enoshima smiles, “You should really ask Komaeda-kun about that! But I will tell you this.. he _loathes_ the reserve class with all his heart. I cant help but wonder what expression he will have when he finds out his very friend was originally a reserve course student!” 

Your tempted to move away from her but you force yourself to stay put. “Komaeda wouldn't end up hating me, he wouldn't.” You say it but your having a hard time believing it. Would he end up hating you? You knew that there was at least a small piece of truth in Enoshima’s words. Even though, Komaeda is your friend there are still many things you don't know about him. ..Would he?

She reaches out and grabs your shoulders. You don't know if you feel sick or if your having a slight fever, but her touch sends a chill through you and you pull away quickly. 

Enoshima shakes her head, “If you really believe that then maybe you don't really know Komaeda-kun at all. Hehe, that's why its better if you don't tell him about the project, and continue moving forward towards the future! That way, things will stay the same just the way you want them too.”

Is that.. really the only way?

Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone still remembers chapter 3 in case of confusion ^^


	11. Doubt

“What am I going to do?!”

When you look over you notice a test packet present in Souda’s hands. You can’t tell what the score is from where your standing but from the look present on his face it can’t be good. 

His fingers squeeze the edge of the paper so hard it looks like he’s about to crush it. 

When he looks like he has calmed down you walk over to him slowly. “Hey, Souda.”

Souda turns to you, looking ready to shout, but once he seems to recognise who you are his expression disappears and a forced grin is in its place. “Oh. Uh, Hey there.”

“Your score cant be that bad.” You say, your expecting him to say a witty remark, maybe even shout but instead he glances over his shoulder then the other like he’s checking if anyone’s listening in on the conversation.

“Can we go somewhere else?” Souda says in a whisper you had to move a bit closer just to hear him.

You shrug, you just wanted to know his score not his life story, but you agree anyway. Souda leads you out of the classroom and outside.

He paces back and forth between a nearby tree and groans the base of his palm rubbing irritatingly against his forehead. 

“I failed the test.”

You raise an eyebrow, from his previous actions you figured he had scored low. “What did you score? It's the first test anyways, if you got around the fifties or even sixties then your fine.”

Souda holds out his test and you try to repress a grimace as you see the words thirty-nine flashing back at you. 

“Okay, so, that's not a fifty or a sixty.” You say slowly, “But there’s still time you know? If you pass all the other tests we’ll have then you can make up for it.”

Souda growls and looks just about ready to punch something. “I don't understand any of this at all! Its all these weird looking numbers and stupid graphs!” 

“Okay.. how exactly did you study for the test?” 

“Well..” He pauses, “I opened the textbook..”

“And?” You urge on

“And I skimmed a few pages.” Souda gives a sheepish grin and you sigh in response. 

“You should just study harder maybe- Hey!” He grabs your test paper out of your hands with little notice you almost stumble and fall down. 

When he sees your test he looks genuinely surprised and you silently applaud yourself for catching him off guard. But then you notice a smile form on his face and you know whatever he’s going to say is only going to be nothing but trouble.

“Heyy Hinata, my _best frienddd_ ,” Souda says in a sing song voice, “Think you can help me out?”

“You mean.. you want me to tutor you?” You say in disbelief. 

“Why not? An eighty five score is better then my thirty nine.”

You shrug, “Its not a perfect score. Besides, wouldn't you be better off asking Komaeda for help?” 

At the mention of Komaeda’s name his face turns sour. 

“What?” You say not liking the look present on Souda’s face.

He brings his hands up in defence, “Its nothing, Its just.. I saw this really scary movie yesterday.”

“So?” You cross your arms. What did that have to with Komaeda?

“Its just!” Souda looks anywhere but at you, “There’s this one character that always smiles. At first I didn't pay much attention to it. Then I started to realise the only thing that character did was smile. Even when someone gets hurt e-even when the character k-kills someone the character still smiles.”

“Souda.” You say slowly and you wait until he looks back at you before continuing, “That’s a movie. This is real life.”

“I know this is real life!” Souda comments, “Of course this is real life, we can see, hear, smell, touch, feel, and we’re surrounded by all these gadgets what not! Komaeda just really looks like that character I saw..” 

“I guess you’ll just need to work up the courage and talk to him then.” You try to walk away but he hurries in front of you holding his arms out wide preventing you from walking away from him. 

“Hey- why are you angry?” Souda huffs 

“If your going to keep gossiping then your better off asking someone else to tutor you.” You cross your arms. 

“Hey! Don't be like that! I'm really trying! My dad said he’d make me this brand new car if I got good grades- I’d make it myself if I could but I really want to impress Sonia! I'm begging!” 

“….Fine.” 

Souda lets out a whoop and throws his fists into the air. As you watch him snicker to himself you have the feeling he expects that you would somehow magically be able to solve it all for him.

“I’ll definitely pass the next test!”

~*~

“I’m going to fail the next test.”

You tap the end of your pen against your textbook for the tenth time in the afternoon as you see Souda sitting back his pencil twirling in his fingers. 

You make a noise of irritation and snap your fingers at him, he looks back at you as if finally awoken from his daze. He gives you a dirty look.

“You’ve been saying that since page twelve.” You say

“Page twelve? Oh, right.” He holds his math textbook up to make it look like he was paying attention but then he grits his teeth when he notices he's holding it upside down.

He turns it so it's the right way up and flips a few pages pausing before pointing at a diagram shown on the page. “Okay, so you were explaining how this thingy here has the same variables to these exponents.” 

“That,” You glare tapping your pen impatiently on the page. “Was five pages ago.”

Souda sucks his breath in between his teeth in annoyance, before flipping to the correct page. “Um, so these graphs look the same but there different.. somehow.”

You almost want to whack him with your textbook. You sigh bringing a hand through your hair, you suppose it was somewhat your fault for not closely monitoring him if he was paying attention to you or not. 

But still, he could of at least paid attention. 

Souda exhales, “Look, I'm sorry alright? When I don't understand something I just start to zone out.”

“You could have told me that from the beginni _ng._ ” You lower your voice since you feel you’re almost on the verge of shouting. The last thing you wanted was for both of you to get kicked out of the library. “What did you not get?”

He combs a hand through his hair, “I’m not good with numbers!”

“Just start writing the equation.” You say, “Try this problem.”

Souda groans rolling his eyes and starts writing again as he starts writing you notice a mistake. “There, you have to square everything, square everything in numerator and denominator.”

Souda froze for a second; blinking at the equation “…It looks a bit easier.”

You turn the page of your textbook to see more chapter questions. It took longer then you thought it would but after Souda starts to slowly grasp it, you finish the whole chapter with ease.

“Anything else I need to go over?” You ask. You were never good at tutoring but when you see Souda looking quite proud of himself you feel a slight smile coming on.

“Nah, I think I got everything! Sensei gave us a few questions in the back of the textbook to do right? Should I start em’?” 

You nod and Souda starts scribbling down the question numbers you list off and he actually looks like a student for once.

“Alright, then.” You pause after Souda finishes the last of his equations, “You got the hang of it now right?”

“I can’t believe I just solved the impossible.” Souda sets his pencil down, leaning back and sighing. “Thanks Hinata I really owe you.”

"It's not impossible. You just need to put effort." You shrug, "You don't mind if I head out now right?"

Souda looks up from his paper and smiles, "Yeah, Sure! I'm sure I got this stuff down! Thanks!"

The hallway is much more quiet then you expected it too be. You look around and you don't even hear the faint sounds of footsteps or talking. You pause at a nearby window and gaze out. 

Yellow sunbeams cross through the window falling across the floor. The sun hangs in the horizon, its light skewing among the clouds. You always liked sunsets, it was a setting that would make you feel warm and giddy inside

After turning around the corner you notices a classroom door slightly ajar but that's not the thing that catches your attention, it is the person inside the classroom. 

You find it a bit strange for him to be in class after hours when class is already done. You bring your fingertips on the center of the door and the door slowly creaks as if being awoken from a deep long sleep. 

Komaeda sits in a seat next to the window, his head resting softly against the desk. His eyes are closed and his lips are parted. 

You close the door quietly behind you walking through the even rows of desk. You go over to him where he sits. 

His usually messy hair looks even more messy then it usually does, it lies in complete and utter disarray over half of his face.

It bothers you, slightly.

A numerous amount of thoughts went into your mind,

should you wake him? 

Wake him. Don't wake him. 

Instead you block them out and follow on an impulse without thinking the better of it. You touch his head lightly, sweeping a few strands of hair off his ear. Komaeda stirs and you retract your hand on reflex, you feel your cheeks slightly warm feeling embarrassed for touching him so casually.

That reminds you, what was Komaeda doing in here anyway? 

You never really took him for someone who would sleep in class. His bag lies on the floor and a few pencils and erasers lay out around his seat. You feel a slight smile coming on trying to imagine a teacher scolding him for sleeping in class. 

“Found something you like?”

You flinch when you find emerald green eyes staring back at you. You cross your arms and try your best to shrug nonchalantly, “Not really.” How long had he been awake?

“Hmm,” Komaeda sits upright his eyes still stay on you and you wish you knew what he was thinking. “Did you need anything? Or did you just come here to watch me sleep?”

“I just wanted to know why you're here, sleeping in a classroom.”

“Ah, That?” Komaeda tilts his head, “Sensei wanted me to fill out this form.” He holds out the paper for you to hold and you examine it reading each line thoroughly. “Sensei said when I finished I should just leave it on his desk. Unfortunately nothing comes to mind.” 

Komaeda rocks in his seat, his eyes still remain on you, watching your reaction carefully.

“Why would you need to fill out this?” You question. It didn't make any sense to you at all; you read the words more closely picking up each and every word again. 

He cocks his head to the side. “Apparently he doesn't view ‘luck’ as a talent.”

“You don't need to answer this.” You say your voice not even trying to hold back the bitterness.

“I don't really blame sensei.” Komaeda says calmly, “In fact its almost natural he would give this to me. Everyone has something they want to do in their future. Take.. Tsumiki-san for example. From her super high school level nurse title you can obviously tell she plans on being a nurse in the future. But me? Saying that I'm going to be ‘lucky’ in the future is really cutting the icing from the cake.”

“I don't _care._ ” You clench the paper in your hands, “You got here because you have a talent. You really don't need to answer this. Its like he’s putting you on the same league as-“ You trail off but you really wished you hadn’t, because in that second he looks completely still and rigid.

“Say it.” 

“I..” You don't want to say it. If you say it your going back on your word, you don't want to think about the days you tried stifling cries, you don't want to be reminded of the laughter that people did when they thought you weren’t looking. If you say it then you might even be confirming what Enoshima said and you don't want too. Not now.

Your so caught up in your thoughts your surprised when the words are said for you.

“Talentless.” Komaeda says quietly and evenly. “I suppose that's not so far off. I notice it sometimes, you know? The way some of our classmates cast a glance at me – like I'm filth- like I'm not the same level as them. I don't mind it of course since its true.”

For a moment you cant bring yourself to speak, you could almost feel a lump clogging your throat preventing you to speak. 

A shadow skitters over to Komaeda’s face. “Don't make that kind of expression Hinata-kun. You look grim- like you have the expression of seeing something disgusting. I was just merely stating the facts, is all! And besides… don't you think they should just disappear?”

“…What?” Your voice cracks slightly. 

“The talentless people, the reserve class. Don't you think they should just go away? They pollute the air and simply move in life with no real direction at all. Especially when the people start to actually accept them, and because of it their expectations of the human race is lowered. It's really sad, don't you think so?”

The words weren’t directed at you but you figured they might as well be.

“Right.” You say, a little too forcefully. 

He laughs softly, “But I'm glad Hinata-kun isn’t like that. Unlike them, your different, you were born with a talent and you know exactly what to do in the future.” He clasps your hands with his and you take a step back in surprise. “As long as your next to me I don't mind what my future would be. As long as I can see hope, nothing else is of any concern to me.”

He’s wrong. 

His words nearly break you, - the fact that he believes your worth it kills you.

“Hinata-kun?” He looks at you in confusion and you realise he has been waiting, expecting an answer from you. “Are you still thinking about the talentless? You don't need to pity them! They don't even deserve your pity. Besides, its not like your one of them right?”

“Yeah,” The lie burns your throat on the way out.

You lied to him.

You would rather scream then tell him this. It is at this moment you want to tell him everything but with the warm smile that spreads across his face, you feel the strength fail and leave you.

“Ah, what am I thinking?” He shakes his head, “Of course you aren’t one of them. Your special.”

 __  
Special?  
 _No._

_Your not special._

_Your.._

_Average._

_Normal._

_Boring._

_Your cheating._

__

You try to smile but it barely lasts for more then a fraction of a second. “Of course.”

Enoshima was right.


	12. Truth

You're walking back to your dorms when you hear someone call out your name. Komaeda's distinct, familiar voice cuts through your thoughts. A chill goes down your spine as the inevitable conversation with him was upon you now. You manage a swallow visibly tensing up for a moment before turning around to see Komaeda jogging up to catch up with you. 

“Is this what your going to do now?” He says as he gets closer, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Instead of walking together everyday, your going to walk pass me now?”

The hurt in his voice surprises you. 

“I didn't notice you.” You say, which is the truth. It was true you didn't notice him, you were too caught up with all the recent events that were happening. It wasn't like you were avoiding him intentionally, you just wanted… some time alone. You wanted enough time to catch up with your thoughts, and sadly the last conversation you had with him still remained fresh in your mind to your dismay. 

Komaeda looks away, biting his lip. You haven't spoken to him since you found him asleep in the classroom and you're desperately looking for something to say, something casual and normal - Something that won't sound ridiculous or make the air more awkward then it already is. 

A muscle flexes at the corner of his mouth forcefully, “You walking back to the dormitory?" 

"Yeah," You say. "I got a lot of math homework waiting for me."

A smile flits over his face. "I'll walk with you." He says it so smoothly that it surprises you. His hand reaches down to grab your wrist and he silently pulls you forward. For a while you walk with him in silence. The dormitory wasn't that far and you felt like it was one of the longest walks of your life. You were worried if the both of you would go the whole way not speaking at all. You have never seen Komaeda so oddly quiet and it puts you on edge. 

“Look, Komaeda-“

He cuts you off, “Its fine,” He gives you a knowing smile, “Its not that big of a deal. You had your reasons, obviously. I mean, its not like you have something against me or anything right?” he says it with humor but there is a slight edge in his voice, He wants you to contradict him. 

“Of course not.” You say defensively then quietly you add, “I'm more worried if you have something against me if I told you the truth.”

“Hmm?” Komaeda tilts his head a bit, studying you with an almost impassive look. 

“Nothing.” You say, trying to smile but you're only able to keep it up less then a second. Would Komaeda end up hating you if you told him the truth? That you weren’t born with this talent of hope, and you were a reserve course student – the kind of people he despises? He walks a few more paces in front with you trailing behind him until finally he pauses tilting his head. "A penny for your thoughts." 

"We're in Japan." You clarify. 

"A _yen_ for your thoughts."

"I - nothing really. I was just thinking about the nearby future." You shrug. "What about you? Anything new?"

"The usual." Komaeda shrugs. "I heard that Tsumiki-san is trying to learn how to cook from Hanamura-kun."

"Seriously?" You ask.

Komaeda makes a face. "Yeah, she said something along the lines of 'helping patients in need' Since Hanamura-kun is the only one in class who can cook she went to get advice from him. I don't see the point, really. It's like she's planning to serve her patients Okonomiyaki or some other expensive cuisine."

"I don't really see the problem." You say. "If you ask me it beats hospital food."

The silence goes on after that. Komaeda squints slightly against the sunlight looking away from you. He still had on his overly sized jacket tucked along his body. Again, you have no idea why he would wear such a thing in this temperature. 

"Just take the stupid jacket off if you're feeling hot."

Komaeda cracks a smile. "Still want to see me strip, I see."

"Or, I just don't want to see you die from heat stroke."

" _Or_ you want to see me without my jacket and _then_ die from heatstroke."

"You're not making sense at all." You shake your head.

"Must be the heat." Komaeda laughs. “So, read any good books lately?” 

“……are we lost?” You look around and frown when you don't recognise your surroundings. "This isn't the way to the dormitory." You tug on Komaeda's hand, hoping he would understand you and stop. You're slightly when you find yourself nowhere near the comforts of your room or even the dormitory itself. 

"Now that you mention it..." Komaeda trails off looking around at the scenery.

No Way.

"So, have you read any good books lately?" Komaeda smiles tugging your hand forward.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Kidding? Why? Are you not satisfied with the books that recently came out?"

"...I'm not really into Modern Literature." 

"Do you prefer the classics then?"

"I guess." You shrug. "..Does Shakespeare count?"

Komaeda props a finger under his chin. “All the worlds a stage, and all the men and women merely players, they have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.” 

You raise an eyebrow. “You were quoting him just now weren’t you?”

He nods. “Its one of my favourites.” 

You pursue your lips. “That's from As You Like It.. isn’t it?

He nods again. “Exactly. It really speaks to me on a deep level.”

“How so?”

“Well, we all make entrances and exits just like the people do in our life. In our life we always do different things at different times. Someone could take on the role of a father to protect his kids, another could take on being a friend supporting people along the way.” Komaeda pauses, a ghost of a smile present on his face. “There are other roles of course. An uncle, a liar, a hero, a destroyer. These aspects create us just as we are, and we often find ourselves playing into these roles. We enter other peoples live to find something, search for something and then we depart.” 

“..That’s nicely put.” You say impressed. When you think of it there was some truth in the play that could be applied into real life. 

“Mhm, its interesting isn’t it?” Komaeda replies his eyes twinkling up with enjoyment.

“You could probably be a philosopher.” 

“..A philosopher huh?” He spoke, “I don't think that's too far for me honestly. Its really interesting in a way.”

“Super High School Level Philosopher." The words fly out of your mouth before you noticed it. Your glad it did, because your desperate to continue talking with Komaeda without a worry in the world. You want to keep riding the wave of this good nostalgic feeling. 

Even if its just for a while.

He pouts. "Now your just insulting me."

"I'm not. I could probably see you going up to people and sharing your wisdom." You smile at the thought. "What about you? I know you already told me you liked detective stories but anything else?"

"Well, I always did have an interest in the average serial killer mind." Komaeda beams. "Its interesting to know what makes them tick, and how they always plan ahead. Its amusing to see them always perform a plan with no loopholes - a perfect plan. Whats even more interesting is watching them being faced with new situations and never being caught. Theres one killer - the killers victims would always be boys and they would be killed with scissors. I think the killers name was... Genocider Shou?"

"...Your kind of scaring me, Komaeda."

"Really? Well, I hope your not _that_ scared. Its not like I'm going to lead you to some back alley or anything."

"And that brings us back to the first topic, where exactly are _we_ going?"

"I figured we could take a small detour," Komaeda voices from the darkness ahead of you.He tugs you on. It feels like your only moving forward by a few inches yet when you turn around Hope's Peak Academy is nowhere in sight. Everything feels so artificial and insubstantial that you don't even feel real, you can't feel yourself breathing or even moving - but you have to be.

“Where?" You repeat again.

Maybe Komaeda can tell how insecure your feeling because he gives your hand a squeeze. "Nowhere bad. And besides, telling you would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?"

"Sorry." You shrug. "I just feel like I haven't left the school in forever."

"..You do look slightly pale." 

"Thanks." 

About ten minutes later you arrive at some sort of restaurant. It was dim inside the restaurant, and it was adorned with a few colours of orange stripes that made it look like it was emitting its own warmth. You smile slightly looking over at the other customers with food present on their tables. On the custumors table laid outs was fresh steaming Shabu-Shabu. 

"You didn't have to bring me here, you know." You say, shooting him a warm smile. 

"I wanted too." He shrugs. "You said you always wanted to try Shabu-Shabu so I figured, why not take you here?"

Upon arriving at the table, Komaeda remains standing almost awkwardly. It was only a few seconds later you realise he was waiting for you to sit down at the table first. You felt slightly self conscious and quickly move to take your seat. Komaeda follows shortly afterwards and instead of choosing to sit across from you, he sits next to you.  
You continue to look around, watching the waiters getting whatever the customers desires. The waitress and waiters look sophisticated and their smiles and eyes were welcoming. They looked very kind and genuinely happy to serve. 

"Its nice here." You say, feeling your nervousness start to disappear. You sink back into your seat a little to make yourself more comfortable. 

"Isn't it?" Komaeda smiles. "Its better to go out more and get some sun then stay locked up in your room all day don't you think?"

"You make it sound like my rooms a prison."

"It could be. The only other logical reason I could think of is your a vampire whose truly terrified of sunlight."

"That's obviously the reason."

Your conversation was put on pause as the server appears with drinks. She places them on the table with ease and carefulness and gives a quick hasty bow before heading back to tend to other customers. 

"What's this?" You ask curiously picking up your own glass.

"Try it." Komaeda says as he picks up his mug and drank from it. You shrug bringing the glass to your lips. You trust Komaeda. You were sure he wouldn't give anything that would taste disgusting. His eyes studies your own as you drank from the glass.

"Its delicious!" You say taking another drink from it. It reminds you of some sort of fruity nectar you had before. 

"I knew you would like it." Komaeda says. The smile in his voice grows bigger. "You always ended up drinking orange juice at school. This is the closet thing to orange juice that I could find. Its nice to change things up a bit."

"Well its really good, thanks." You say with an appreciate tone, you feel the nervousness tug at you again as you shoot him a warm smile. 

Komaeda simply nods as he took another sip from his drink before clearing his throat. "So I was thinking.."

You pause from drinking and raise an eyebrow. "About?"

"Summer is coming up soon." Komaeda states idly. "It's gotten fairy hot out lately. I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted, we could take a trip to the beach with the rest of our friends. What do you think?"

For a moment you contempt the idea in thought. You do agree that it was becoming much hotter lately - Especially when Souda would come back to the dorms drenched in sweat from the heat. "That sounds fine. So Souda and Tsumiki?"

"And you and me." Komaeda adds. "Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-san could come as well if you'd like."

You shrug giving him a small smile. "I guess thats fine. When do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking around the first week of summer." Komaeda smiles back."I was already working on getting everyone together so its kind of a sure thing so far."

"I can't wait." You nod and truthfully it sounds like a wonderful and a brilliant idea to you. A whole day with Komaeda and the rest of your friends, splashing and playing at the beach without a care in the world? You'd have to be a complete idiot to reject such a good offer. 

The server returns with a tray of food and places it onto the table.

"Here goes nothing.." You say as the waiters made their exit. You carefully bit into your Shabu-Shabu first, and you were immediately surprised by the rich warm flavour that filled your mouth. It was just like you imagined it would taste, it was simply delicious. "This is really good." You mumble with your mouth full. "Hey - whats that?"

Komaeda laughs in response. "Enokitake." He says, popping a yellowish piece of vegetable (if it was a vegetable) into his mouth, as he went for another piece of Shabu-Shabu.

"It looks nice." You reach over and bring your utensil over to his trying out one of those yellow squashy looking vegetables he had. "Wow, this is yummy."

"I might as well bite your hand off." Komaeda pouts. "How would you feel if I stole from your plate?" As if to prove his point, Komaeda did just that. He took the large chunk of meat from your plate and began taking bites of it. 

"I would feel very upset." You say, continuing to pick off Komaeda's plate trying out the other kinds of cuisines. 

"You don't sound that upset too me."

"Maybe I'm not?" You answer earning a slight smile from Komaeda. 

Komaeda and you continued to share each others food and drink, enjoying the company and making small talk here and there.

There was no talk of school.

There was no talk of the distance between the two of you.

You made sure of that. You didn't want such topics to come up - they only brought sadness to your eyes and you didn't want that, especially when you were having such a good time with Komaeda. The quality time together was something you missed having deeply.You could almost feel the heavy presence of the future weighing down on you.

When Komaeda and You finished eating, Komaeda leads you out of the restaurant and into the busy streets. He pulls you forward almost with no particular destination in mind. The sky had officially darkened for the evening no longer a beautiful cerulean blue. The streets outside only lit up by orange glows of street lamps. At times people would cast odd looks at you but you ignore them not caring whatever went into their minds. It is then, without watching where you're going, you feel the wind suddenly knocked out from you when a boy with dirty blonde hair collides against you nearly knocking you off balance. 

"Oh my god." The blonde says in horror. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it I swear!"

Komaeda pauses, almost perplexed by the experience before tilting his head to you in concern. "Are you okay Hinata-kun?"

"Yeah," You say. "Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was going so I was also at fault-"

" _What?_ " The blonde haired boy steps closer studying you closely. " _Hinata_? Is that you?"

Now that the blonde haired boy is closer you can see his appearance clearly. He's only a few inches taller than you are and he looks relatively thin. For a moment he doesn't look like anyone you know then your eyes light up with realisation and recognition. "...Taiyou?"

For a second no one speaks, the silence stretches on and you wish now more then ever you could take your words back.All you wanted was to walk away but shock kept you in place. You were afraid that one single movement or action would somehow be used against you. You wished you said you didn't know who the blonde haired boy was and then you would be on your with way Komaeda elsewhere. But the words were out and you would have to deal with the consequences. 

"You two know each other?" Komaeda asks looking at you then at the boy. 

"Oh, you could say that." _Taiyou_ hisses. His eyes contort in anger and his fists start to curl at his sides. "I guess the rumors were true after all, Hinata."

You stiffen feeling the irritation and fear racing through your veins. "..Why are you here Taiyou?"

Taiyou's eyes closes as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Been walking around here and there, never expected to run into you." He pauses. "So, having fun with _them_?"

You don't answer.

"Still the same even after you changed your outward appearance." Taiyou murmurs his own little smirk forming. "You can change your fucking appearance as much as you want but the inner part will always stay the same."

"Don't talk to him like that." You flinch when you hear the demanding tone in Komaeda's sudden cold voice. You hesitantly cast a look in his direction to see a cold almost menacing look overcome his face. 

"Are you a friend of his?" Taiyou asks. "Look, believe me when I say this. I don't know what nonsense he's been telling you but believe me. Do not trust him." 

"And you're saying I should _take_ your word for it?" 

The laugh that escapes from Taiyou's lips was far from comforting. "You really don't know who Hinata really is right? Look, he's not who you think he is. He's different. Do you really think he took the entry exam? Do you really think he's the real deal? Do you think-"

"I _think_ you've said enough." Komaeda says. "You're a reserve course student aren't you?" Taiyou flinches. "Then its natural for you to be showing envy towards a Hope's Peak student. You're simply jealous of what Hinata-kun has to offer."

"Envy? Jealous? I'll have you know-"

"I don't need to here anything more from you." Komaeda reaches for your wrist and squeezes tightly. "And I'm sure Hinata-kun doesn't want to hear anything more either, right?"

"Yeah," Your cheeks are burning and you take a step back desperate to be anywhere but here. Almost as if reading your thoughts, Komaeda brushes past Taiyou and pulls you elsewhere. Images swirl by you: Boy. Girl. Boy. Girl. You want nothing more then to hide yourself in some box where no one can find you. Why now? You just wanted to try and reconcile your bond with Komaeda and then _this_ had to happen. Taiyou was one of your friends in the reserve class, he was kind and smart - he had the potential to go to Hope's peak academy but they didn't accept him because his family was in poverty. When you were accepted though something changed, something snapped in Taiyou and your best friend became a stranger. He even asked sensei to move his seat away from you because he said he smelled something dying. 

The crowd starts thinning until only Komaeda is with you on the streets. You've manage to calm down a little letting out a breath of relief that you didn't realise you were holding. 

"For someone named after the sun he certainly doesn't seem all that friendly." 

"...He used too be." You pause. Just looking at Komaeda you know that at least one question burns on his tongue. But he made no move to bring it out in the open. "..I see your habit hasn't changed."

"..Hmm? Oh! You mean my habit of reading into someone's name?" Komaeda props a finger to his chin. "Tsumiki-san name means sin tree, Souda-kun's name translates into rice field of dominance. Hmm.. and Naegi-kun's translates into.. seedlings. Interesting, isn't it?"

"I guess so. I don't know why its a fixation for you though."

"Thats because I like to think their names make them who they are. Let me give you an example... lets say your name. Your name translates into facing the sun. As I said before, you radiate this kind of warmth and happiness around you. You were obviously given that name for a reason, its like..." Komaeda trails off. "It's kind of like a place to go back too. A home, I suppose. Your parents probably saw you as the center of their universe."

"..You make it sound like I'm some main character in some kind of show."

"Whose to say your not? Isn't everyone a main character in their own life? Well, knowing me, I'd probably be that side character in a show with little to no screen time at all."

You smile slightly. "You're spending time with the protagonist now aren't you? That means you're important." 

Komaeda huffs kicking a pebble that blocks the sidewalk. "If you say so."

"So, any other surprises that I haven't caught wind of yet?" You ask. 

Small hints of a small waver on his mouth. "Close your eyes."

"What for?" 

"...A surprise."

"Fine." You close your eyes like he requests. His hand grabs onto your wrist and then he pulls you forward, walking ahead to some unknown destination. You're hesitant at first, the last thing you wanted was for you to inadvertently trip over something and fall over like an idiot. "Hey, Komaeda.." you trail off when you feel a slight pain prickle down your cheek. "Ow!"

"Oh, right. Watch out for that branch." Komaeda's voice rings in your ears.

" _Thanks_ for the heads up." You hiss. Where was he even taking you with branches flying out of nowhere? 

"Are you okay?" He ignores your derision his tone sounded slightly softer than before. 

"Can't see." You don't even need to open your eyes to know that Komaeda probably rolled his eyes at you. You flinch when you feel his fingers caress your cheek. "Well, its just a scratch. Hardly life threatening." He removes his fingers from your cheek and you could already feel the ghost of where his fingers just were. 

"Tsumiki would be chasing me with a syringe right now."

"Ah, but she's not here though. You don't need to worry about running off some cliff and cracking your head open."

"...I don't find that comforting at all when your pulling me to some unknown destination and my eyes are closed." 

"Well, don't worry we're almost there."

Komaeda doesn't speak for the rest of the walk and the only sign that he was even with you was his hand grasping your own tightly. The only sounds you could pick up was Komaeda's soft breathing and the occasional hoot of an owl. "Okay, stop." He says, you can hear the excitement in his voice. "Open up."

Slowly your vision returns to you, revealing a lake glimmering in the light of dawn. The view of the valley was tranquil and mesmerising, the hollowness in the valley magnified from the bubbling streams to the slight sway of the trees. However, that wasn't one of the things that allures you the most of the valley. Ephemeral flies were patrolling the waters edge ightening up the night sky with its rainbow filtering light. The soft warm glow of the fireflies softly buzzes through the air illuminating the sky and ate away the darkness around you. 

"Komaeda," You whisper. " _wow._ "

"It's amazing isn't it?" Komaeda whispers beside you. "This place is a bit difficult to get too if you don't know the way. No one bothered to go through all the trouble and see what was waiting on the other side."

"I didn't know the fireflies would come out this early." You say in amazement.

"Its rare to find them these days because they always move around." Komaeda gazes at you. "I'm glad there still here. I wanted to bring you here a long time ago."

"Well, I'm here now." You smile briefly watching the vibrant glow of the fireflies cut through the darkness. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Sometimes. To think." 

"What do you think about?" 

"Things." Komaeda says swiftly. 

"Like?" Once again you're talking without thinking. You mentally slap yourself. 

"You're being really bold today, Hinata-kun."

You bit your lip. "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, I suppose." A look of amusement passes Komaeda's eyes as he studies you closely. 

"A cat has nine lives." You retort, hitting him lightly and playfully on his arm.

"Maybe." Komaeda laughs. 

You sigh a large breath of contentment. "I really like it here. Especially since its night time, if it wasn't we wouldn't be able to enjoy the warm glow the fireflies give out." You pause. "Thanks for bringing me here today." You say sincerely. "..Even though I got injured as a result."

"I already told you its just a scratch."

"It can get infected." You reason

Komaeda huffs. "Should I be chasing you with a syringe right now?"

You laugh nervously. "You don't have one..at least I think you don't."

"Mhm." Komaeda turns away. "It's not like you were in any danger. You're with me, aren't you? You're safe." He says it so quietly and evenly that you had to strain your ear to make sure you heard him right. 

"Yeah.." You whisper believing him. 

"If you're still worried about it then.." Komaeda places his hand on the side of your face and leans in, almost immediately something rough and wet touches your cheek. Komaeda pulls away and your eyes interlock with his for a single moment. 

Maybe that was the moment when everything started to change. 

You don't know how or when it happened but the distance was suddenly closed as you felt his lips against your own. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but to you it felt like it was an eternity. His lips were soft, almost as soft as the voice screaming in your head saying _yes_.You manage to break the kiss after an intense moment. Your breathing was somewhat labouring as you cast a hesitant glance towards Komaeda. You manage a difficult swallow staring at him for a few seconds, unable to make your voice work. His face was completely unreadable and you were unsure of what he was thinking or what he was even feeling now. Hell, You have no idea how _you_ were even feeling about that. 

_to hell with it._ You think. You didn't have any time to reason anything out before your heart takes over and makes the decision for you. Your lips find Komaeda's again. He flinches this time, and he stands stalk still. Just when you think of pulling away for making a complete fool of yourself, he relaxes into the kiss and starts to reciprocate it. Your heart is drumming in your chest and the warmth is only growing inside you. His fingers find your hair, cup your neck, and skim over your shoulders.

"...What are we doing?" You breathe out in question. It was hard for you to clear your head when your mind kept going on about how perfect his lips were on you. 

"..I don't know." He whispers back bringing his face level to yours. He presses his mouth against yours again. "..Is it wrong?" He whispers against your lips.

"It isn't.." You breathe heavily turning your head away from him. " _but_ I can't.. keep hurting you."

"Hurting me?" Komaeda says pulling away. "What are you saying?"

"It's just like Taiyou said I'm-"

" **Stop.** " Komaeda answers. "You're being paranoid."

"Paranoid?" You repeat. "I'm not being paranoid at all."

"Seriously, Hinata-kun. You can't go on being so scared all the time." Komaeda huffs shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“Scared,” You repeat, “Is that what you think?"

“I'm saying your scared of _something._ ” Komaeda corrects himself, “Which makes me wonder, what could make you, Super High School Level Hope, so utterly and hopelessly afraid?” 

You clear your throat, “About that-“

“Didn't anyone tell you about the responsibilities you have in this world?” 

“What are you talking about?” He doesn't seem to notice that you’ve gone completely still. His face is suddenly much more animated and alive then you’ve ever seen it, and he leans forward.

“You know, sometimes I cant shake the feeling that we are similar, like we're both bystanders watching everyone in things that don't concern us. I bet they wouldn't even notice if we one day we'd disappear. Which is weird because you have this talent of Hope, someone who is suppose to be the center of attention.”

“Whats wrong with that?” 

“You don't act like super high school level Hope at all. Someone with your caliber shouldn't be so nervous all the time. Shouldn't fidget when being questioned and certainty shouldn't look away when someone’s talking. You should keep your head high with pride. Face people head on.” 

“Yeah? Well maybe I'm not who you think I am.” You blurt out, struggling to keep your voice from shaking but you know it's a lost cause. Your throat is squeezing up and you know you're on the verge of crying. “Of course I'm scared and I have a right to be scared, afraid. I’m sorry if I'm not what you imagined, that I'm not so _perfect_ as you wanted me too be.”

Maybe Komaeda feels bad about what he says, because his voice softens a little bit. “It doesn't matter. Regardless your still the person I idealise, someone I can look up too. Perhaps with time –“

“No, you don't get it. You don't _see_ , you don't _know._ ” He’s trying to be nice, but your mind is closed and words come out one by one on their own. “I’ve been lying to you this whole time.”

You could feel yourself waver as a look of disbelief overcomes his face, “What are you saying?”

“I cheated.” You say. “I wasn't born with this talent, I- I was completely average in every aspect. I was nothing more then a reserve course student.” You wait for Komaeda to say speak,move,blink, _anything_. He did none, he didn't even bat an eyelid or even look like he was breathing. His face was pressed into a thin line and unreadable. 

"Komaeda," You hiss, desperate for even the slightest movement or motion that he's heard you. "Say something."

"You're a reserve course student?"

“I _was_ “ You swallow hard. “But I'm not that person anymore. She changed me, to something better, to something that I always wanted to be."

For a long time there is a silence until finally he croaks out. “ _She,_ ”

His lips curl into a sneer and it was almost like he changed into a person you have never seen in your entire life. “I should have known, I should have _known._ ” He laughs and all the warmth seemingly starts leaving his eyes. You're tempted to move away from him but you force yourself to stay put. “I already knew that she was planning something big that will send the school to abrupt chaos. It didn't concern me, because it was interesting. So I decided to let her continue, I didn't care. But _you,_ you escaped me. I never would have expected it was you of all people to receive help from her.”

“That's..”

Komaeda huffs sending a glare in your direction. “When I think about it, I suppose all the signs were there right in front of me but I chose to ignore them, I _chose_ too. I always knew my life revolved around good and bad luck. But I dismissed the warning signs that flared up in my head because I believed you were worth it. What a mistake that was. To think all this time I was talking with someone who is basically nothing but thin air. Something with no purpose, who shouldn't even exist. You’re really like a snake, that has been waiting to squirm your way in, and bite as deep and painful as you can go. The only think you could be is _despair._ ” 

It hurts more then it should have. “No – No your wrong. I told you I'm different! I'm not that person anymore. Why cant you just see it? The only thing I want is for us to be okay again.”

If he was regretting his words then he gave no indication if it. You couldn't tell because you no longer recognised him at all. It was almost like he transformed into a stranger. “Okay? Us?” He pauses looking you up and down before letting a chuckle of disbelief fall from his mouth. “Was the shenanigan you pulled another one of your attempts to weave your way into my heart? To make me believe that even _I_ had a chance at falling in love?"

"It wasn't a shenanigan." You half-scream at him. 

"What is it then?" Komaeda searches your eyes as if he could truly see the answer. 

You have no answer.

"See?" Komaeda says with disdain. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now. Your entire existence is nothing but despair to me, that's what your title really is isn't it? Super High School Level Despair?"

"No," Your voice lowers to a whisper. "What did you want me to do anyway? Continue to hide the truth from you?"

"I would have liked," Komaeda says abrasively. "If you didn't even change. It would have been better if you stayed where you belonged and I stayed where I belonged."

"Then I wouldn't have met you.." You whisper knowing perfectly well he could hear you in the permeated silence. 

"Maybe that would have been better." Komaeda says. 

"Can you honestly tell me that everything up till now never meant anything to you?" 

" **Yes.** " 

“Liar.” Your hiss. “You told me before that you wanted to stay by my side and that I was everything you expected me to be.”

“Ah? That?” Komaeda snickers, “I only said that because that's what you want isn’t it? Don't people always want to be told that they’re important, special? Of course I had to say it at least once to make you feel a little better about yourself.” 

“You’re lying.”

“Not really. You just don't want to accept the truth. Honestly, if I had known that you’d turn out to be like this I might as well have left you for dead." Komaeda huffs. 

Your feet start to move on their own, “That's low. That's really low Komaeda, even for you.” 

“Isn't it natural to express your hate for someone?” Komaeda smirks. “I hope you wake up one day and realize you’ve made a mistake. Because when you do, I wont be there for you anymore and you’ll realise its all your fault.”

“I hate you.” You stumble backwards, your vision is cloudy and you leave. Komaeda might have been calling out to you but everything is lost, gone and vacant. As much as you want to take your words back and redo your last conversation with him you know its too late. Why couldn't he understand? Why did he hate the reserve course so much? Why wasn't he forgiving you? Why can't things go back to the way they were? You hiss mashing your palms into your eyes every few seconds too wipe away the tears so you could see where you're going. You have the feeling this would be the last time you spoke with him and the last time you would ever meet him again. 

It wasn't Komaeda that was becoming a stranger.

It was you.


	13. Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but theres a reason for it. This chapter is important to the story, finally explaining what happened in chapter 1 prologue. ^^
> 
> On another side note Higurashi dear you song is stuck in my head @.@  
> I can't help but feel the lyrics fit Komaeda/Hinata somehow hehe. 
> 
> まるで風のようにすり抜けて届きそうで届かない  
> Like the wind they slipped through, looking as though they would reach me, but did not~

You awake to the feeling of fingers stroking through your hair. You wanted to open your eyes and see who was playing with your hair but you felt too tired to even move. What happened? Where are you? What time was it? 

Gradually, you start to pick up voices speaking somewhere nearby. They were low and difficult to make out at first but when you concentrated hard enough you could understand what was being said. 

“I really don't want to deal with you now." A voice answers. The voice was close to your ear and you realise this was the person stroking your hair. The voice was feminine and it certainty didn't carry its normal up mood cheery tone in it. It was Enoshima. 

"I know." Another voice says back. 

"Seriously, all I ever asked for you was this _one_ simple thing and you can't even deliver?" Enoshima replies in a rather dramatic tone. "I told you I only wanted one to escape."

“I'm sorry.” The voice apologises. “I-I didn't know-“

“Of course you didn't know.” Enoshima’s voice was suddenly calm. “People make mistakes, so there’s no need to feel ashamed of yourself.”

“…Junko?”

“I'm not mad. I could never be mad at my older sister who I idolise so much.” Older sister? Briefly an image of a girl with short bobbed hair with freckles comes into your mind. If you remember correctly her name was Ikusaba Mukuro. 

Ikusaba drew in a long shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? _Sorry_?” Enoshima repeats. “I'm sorry too sis.” 

There was a sudden pause and the hands playing on your head ceases movement. The weight eases off what you assume to be a bed, and light footsteps platter away. You hear the sound of rustling and shredding. _was it paper?_ “Tsk. There were even eye witnesses, proof.” 

“I-“

“Don't you see?” Enoshima huffs. “Now I have to bring my plan back down a few notches! This is really disappointing! I can't believe you failed me when I needed you the most." Enoshima cackles. " _Anyways_ This topic is starting to get all melodramatic on me! Why don't we talk about something interesting? Like... Your love life! Is it still not going well? You're feeling hurt aren't you? I bet your wondering, why did he pick _her_ instead of you? You feel _despair_ don't you?"

"No - the only person who matters to me is you Junko. I don't care about anyone else, you're the only one important to me." Ikusaba says softly. 

"Oh, really?" Enoshima says in a bored tone. "Then, you won't mind if an _accident_ were to occur right? I guess you wouldn't since he means absolutely nothing to you, right?"

"Yes." 

Right away you can tell that response is a lie. You don't know how or why but there was something in her tone that you knew why she was lying. It almost reminded you of..

_"Can you honestly tell me that everything up till now never meant anything to you?"_

_**"Yes."** _

You hiss you shouldn't think about such things. "Oh!" Enoshima's voice exclaims. "Kamukura-kun's awake!"

_Great._

You open your eyes into consciousness and immediately make out wisps of blonde hair and blue pools of eyes looking up at you. Enoshima’s features sharpen and she’s leaning over you. “Finally!" Enoshima sits back a little exhaling. "Geez! You really do know how to keep a girl waiting!" 

Their conversation had set off a chain of questions inside your head that you wanted answered but now that you were awake they looked like they wanted to avoid mentioning it. It was obvious they never intended for you to overhear them. They probably didn't even realise how much you heard. You turn your head to the side. Sunlight streams through the binds which are drawn down over the windows. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe." Enoshima assures. "Now that you're awake, _Mukuro_ will get you something to drink!" Ikusaba takes several tentative steps back before exiting out the doorway. "You should really be more careful! Its a good thing my sister found you when she did! Who knows what else could have happened? You would probably be swimming with the fishes!"

"Found.. me?" You repeat in confusion. You sit up ignoring the pain that that shoots from your head to your neck. 

"Well, what kind of nut job runs through the forest in the middle of the night?" Enoshima answers. " _Luckily,_ my sis was taking a stroll around the forest and found you. It was like the roles of Cinderella and the prince we're reversed!"

_Why would her sister even be strolling around the forest at night?_

"I don't remember seeing your sister." You say. 

Enoshima waves you off. "I guessed as much. You weren't exactly in the best condition." Her voice lowers into a whisper, like a snake hissing into your ear. "Anyways, mind telling me what happened?"

"Nothing." You say quickly. To answer her question would mean admitting that something was wrong. To admit something was wrong would mean talking about what happened. And that was one subject you did not want to talk about. You didn't want to even think about it. 

Enoshima rolls her eyes. "Your expression gives you away, you know. Going by what Mukuro said, you seemed fine yesterday heading back to the dormitory. So I'm guessing the school work isn't the problem here?"

"Why would it be?" You look away. You don't like the way she's watching you detached and emotionless as if you were some lab rat.

"I dunno." Enoshima huffs blowing her bangs. "I've met my fair share of people that suffer from bad grades." Enoshima nods vigorously. "So, now that we established grades aren't the problem here what else? Hmm, Hmm. Oh! My sis said she saw you walk back to the dorms with Komaeda!"

You flinch.

"...She also said you and Komaeda went to some fancy-get-together." Enoshima says matter-of-factly.

You fidget, a tremor of unease passes in your chest and you try not to show how uncomfortable you were of the subject. But by the look on her face you could tell you had given her the exact reaction she wanted. 

"Ah, so it _does_ have something to do with Komaeda-kun!" Enoshima beams. "I knew it! Spill!"

"It doesn't matter anymore." You look away. "..He hates me now anyways."

"Oh? What happened?" Enoshima asks with a smile.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Come on!" Enoshima pouts. "I'm a really good listener when it comes down to it! Besides.." You flinch when her warm hand overlaps your own. "I told you before didn't I? I _understand_ you. Maybe I'm the only one who does understand you. So, tell me."

"..You were right." You hesitate. "I told him the truth. I told him I was a reserve course student and it was just like you said. He hates me now." You say knowing it wasn't the complete truth. You leave out how the rest of the night played out. 

"That's really...terrible." Enoshima squeezes your hand. "It must have hurted _a lot_ right? First your _parents_ leave you, then now _Komaeda_ leaves you. In the end, they all abandon you because your not special and you have nothing to offer to this world at all. I won't make that mistake, though. No matter what you do or what you become I'll still remain by your side. I won't leave." She brings a hand to stroke your cheek. You don't move her hand away because what she is speaking is true, _everything_ she says is true. In the end they all leave you for who you truly are. Enoshima was the only one who was still here. "You know, no matter how much a heart gets hurt or injured, it will always heal and regenerate until it can **never** be hurt again." 

Never? If that was really the case then you-

"Junko."

You turn your head, surprised to hear Ikusaba's voice. She is standing near the doorway, watching with an expression unreadable. "Matsuda is waiting for you downstairs." Enoshima pulls away from you and she scurries eagerly for the door. Matsuda? If you remember correctly he was the neurologist Enoshima was talking about before. Enoshima shoots one last look over her shoulder at you, winking and then she is gone. Ikusaba is carrying a glass of water but she seems extremely reluctant to come into the room. She looks almost pensive, as if she were looking into you, trying to figure you out.

You don't really know what to say to Ikusaba but your desperate to get something to drink.  
"Is that for me?" You say gesturing to the glass.

She nods, her lips stretched in a thin line. She walks forward, placing the glass on the small table next to the bed. 

"Thanks." You take a long sip, and the burning in your head eases up a bit. "..What time is it?"

"I can't say."

"Why?"

Her eyes narrow. "I _can't._ " 

"How long was I out?"

She shrugs looking uncomfortable. "You were unconscious when I brought you here." Ikusaba says matter-of-factly. 

"Why...How?" You try to dig in your mind for answer, but all the thinking and confusion was enough to make your head hurt. 

"..I found you near the edge of the forest." Ikusaba says slowly in a tone that shows she was hesitant about something. "You were crying."

"Forest?" You whisper _that's right.._ You ran away from Komaeda without even knowing where you were going. You had believed anywhere was better then going back there. You were running and then.. after that, everything was pitch black.

You shift. "I see.. then you found me. How did you-"

"Kamukura."

"Yes?"

"You don't need to talk to me just because I'm in the same room as you." Ikusaba informs.

Blood fills up your face. "I know that, I just.. want answers."

She looks to the side. "You're asking the wrong person, then."

For a while Ikusaba doesn't say anything else. You have nothing else to say to her, either, so you just sit there staring at the wall. You can make out a few tangle voices and muffled expressions from downstairs but you can't make out any specific conversations. 

"Get some sleep." She says finally. "I'll refill your water." she takes the glass and then moves towards the door, shutting off the light as she goes. The light from the hallway casts a shadow over her figure making her features blur, making her look like a silhouette. 

As she leaves, you gaze over the room again. The room was well-furnished compared to the ones you stayed in at the dormitory. In the corner of your eyes you see a small metal trash bin thats overflowing with crumpled paper. 

_Enoshima-san sounded like she was angry before. Was the paper related to what they were discussing earlier?_

Curious by nature, you stand up reaching the bin and pull out the crumpled paper. It was ripped, but it was still legible to make out the words. It was like one of those tabloid papers that sell rather than gather the facts and see if the evidence was even true. The page was on an article that features some dark vicious animal titled:

_Fenrir, Despair cults and mechanical bears?! End of the world?_

End of the world? It almost sounded like someone was going to tell another false dooms day again. You sit down leaning against the wall. 

_It all started on Monday last week. The eight octuplet brothers bearing the name of Isshiki Madarai were found beaten and bruised in a dark alley way near a police station. Six of the brothers injuries were too severe and were immediately dead on arrival to the nearest hospital. The other two are in critical condition beaten, but alive. They claimed they had been attacked by Fenrir._

_Reports say that one woman alone took down the Octuplet brothers with the speed of lighting. The woman barely broke a sweat as she mercilessly killed the brothers one by one._

_Not everyone believes these claims of course._

_“It was probably self defence.” A witness tells us. “I don't buy it for one second. For all we know its more likely the brothers had alcohol in their bloodstream and attacked the woman, if there even was one.”_

_There is one thing we can confirm. Something has attacked these men, as a gun was found at the scene of the crime._

_But experts still crack their heads on this case, could it really have been a Fenrir member that killed the six brothers? We can only theorise possibilities. But this isn’t the first time we received calls from unexplained deaths._

_A young woman, mother of two tells us a similar story. One of her child was dead while the other was severely traumatised. The surviving child was brought to the hospital for intense care, but made no recovery for the past weeks. The only thing the child would say was ‘it's coming.'_

_We started to get more and more different calls each facing similar circumstances._

_Strangely, one thing in common that all the victims faced was that they all went to the prestigious school, Hope’s Peak Academy._

As you read on you start to feel your stomach churn. This did not sound good at all. What was going on?

If this really did happen at Hopes Peak Academy why was no one acting like it was? There was a festival just a few weeks ago! Everyone was smiling, laughing.. so why? 

You take a shaky breath before continuing.

_People have started to rebel for the unexplained details of the mysterious deaths. Fires have been sparked, innocent people have been killed and they all chant one thing, ‘Despair.’ Could it be true? Could the end of the world be upon us? Next feature includes..."_

_-Story continues on pages 23-24_

"What?" You tore through the rest of the paper but the listed pages were nowhere to be found. You sag against the wall. What was going on? What was happening? You wanted them answered but you knew no answer would be given. You're not sure how long you sat there, with troubled thoughts and endless questions swirling through your mind until you decide what to do.

~-~  
"Oh, Kamukura! Perfect timing!" Enoshima calls out when you head downstairs. "Mukuro was just about to go on one of her hikes! You should go with her!" It sounded more like a demand then a suggestion. 

"..I don't really have a choice do I?" You say softly. "Alright, I'll go."

"That's the spirit!" Enoshima says.

_Maybe it was a bad idea_ you think. For the past ten minutes Ikusaba doesn't say anything. She just kept pushing her way through the trees. You couldn't see her face but her shoulders looked tense as if she were annoyed or angry. Maybe she was angry that you agreed to join her? You weren't sure. You didn't really know Ikusaba that well enough to know what she likes talking about. Her actions always seemed robotic and emotionless to you. 

"So," You drawl out slowly. You want to ask her about the article you found but then she would know you were listening in. "..Do you know what Fenrir is?" You settle on saying. It didn't sound like it was giving much of anything away. 

Ikusaba halts, but you keep walking with the thought that she'd catch up. She doesn't. "Why are you asking?"

"The animal looks... cool." _Cool? really?_

She stares at you for the longest time. "Fenrir is an organisation." 

"An organisation? What do they do?"

"Just like other organisations." She stares impassively with a blank stare that changes into a more difficult expression, as she shuffles her weight around carefully placing one foot in front of the other. "Sell things. Steal things. Information."

Ikusaba walks forward along a narrow path before giving you enough time to question further. You try not to sigh. She leads you up and down across small gaps and ridges and you can make out a river that seemingly flows endlessly and effortlessly. 

"He who dwells in the marshes." Ikusaba says. "That, is what Fenrir translates into."

"O-oh. That's cool." You reply scrambling to come up with more questions. "So, whats the story of Fenrir about?"

Ikusaba answers. "Fenrir will be responsible for the destruction of this world. That is its only purpose." 

"You seem to know a lot about it." 

Before Ikusaba can answer you hear it: the rustle of leaves blowing behind you and the sound of something moving through the woods.

Ikusaba's expression changes. "Don't move, Kamukura." she reaches for something and you catch sight of a silver glimmer behind her. She moves forward as the noise gets louder and then - 

"Ikusaba-san! Please, wait!" A voice cries out.

"...Naegi?" Ikusaba asks. 

"Ah, Thank goodness! I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Naegi says.

"What are you doing here?" She says perfectly controlled, her voice sounding poised.

"I'm looking for Kirigiri-san." Naegi laughs weakly.

"In the forest?" You ask.

Naegi perks up. ".. I'm not really sure myself but Kirigiri-san wanted to have a look around the area and before I knew it we ended up being separated. Her detective senses were tingling, so I don't really blame her. also.." Naegi trails off awkwardly. "I didn't mean to interrupt you guys-"

“No!” Ikusaba says her voice louder and suddenly no longer monotone. She looks animated, her actions no longer robotic. “Its not like that.”

"Eh? Really?" Naegi looks between Ikusaba and you before sighing. "Well, I'm glad you're safe, Ikusaba-san."

"Safe?" Ikusaba repeats.

"I couldn't find you during the school festival and during visiting day. Everyone was trying hard to look for you but in the end no one found you. I was really worried!"

“Yes,“ For a second it almost looks like Ikusaba forgotten how to breathe, “I'm fine."

"Just don't do that again, okay?" Naegi says softly. "You gave everyone a scare."

Ikusaba opens her mouth to say something but immediately closes it. 

You frown at her. There’s something in her reaction – the way her eyes glisten when she talks to Naegi. But your not sure what to make of it.

Naegi turns to you. "So, what are you guys doing around here?"

"We were.. taking a hike." You explain.

"A hike?" Naegi repeats thoughtfully. "Its best if you don't overexert yourself out here then. That's the last thing anyone would want out here." 

"That's true. A bear might appear out of nowhere out here." You say.

"Hey - don't joke about that. What if a bear really does come out?" Naegi laughs weakly. "I guess even if it did you wouldn't have to worry. You have Ikusaba-san with you. She's saved me countless times so you're definitely in good hands!" Naegi clears his throat. "As much as I would like to continue chatting, I have to go look for Kirigiri-san. I'm worried what would happen if I leave her alone any longer."

"Of course." Ikusaba says. She looks careful and quiet, and her face is suddenly guarded again. Naegi nods bidding goodbye before heading off back the way he came. Ikusaba keeps her eyes on him as he leaves even after he is no longer within eyesight. 

_Maybe.._

"Do you like him?" You blurt out.

Ikusaba raises her head and quickly turns around, her ebony eyes staring holes into your own. "No."

_It's a lie_ you think. Even if you wanted to help her, you couldn't. It was her own problem one that she needed to solve by herself. The only thing you can do for her is silent cheer her on and for her to try her best.

..The same could be said about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Komaeda here.. I wonder if the next chapter will change that? Hehe.


	14. Photo

_"Nagito-kun!"_

_"I told you not to call me that."_

_"Then Ko-chan!"_

_You ignore her._

_Maybe if you don't give her a reaction she'll leave you.. If only it was that simple._

_"Hey! You know its rude to ignore people! Don't ignore me!"_

_"Unfortunately you don't deserve that courtesy."_

_"Ouch! That's really mean!"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"You've been so busy lately, we haven't had any chance to talk at all. I might as well talk with you now." she says in a sweet, earnest tone._

_"I'm not interested." You say coldly. "I have nothing to discuss with you."_

_"Why are you saying that?! Don't you want to ask me a bunch of questions?" She asks endearingly._

_"...."_

_"Hey, Komaeda, aren't you sick of this B-Grade result? Why don't we just finish it up already? This world is too boring, too common and too pitiful. Something big needs to happen, we need an.. irregularity."_

_You stare at her strangely, not understanding the point she was trying to make._

_"I'll say it up front, you're bored aren't you? Nothing exciting is happening at all! Everything is just so anti-climatic!" She waves her hands in the air, as if she was swatting away a fly. "Thats why something big needs to happen.. something huge. I have this really nifty plan that will solve all of our problems!"_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"You know, I was wondering if you would assist me. The more the merrier they say!"_

_"No."_

_"No? No?"_

_"I don't even want to imagine standing on the same side as you."_

_"Pfft. Oh come on! You know when you think about it more clearly it makes perfect sense. I mean.. your life revolves around bad and good luck right? Wouldn't joining forces with me be the worst despair inducing thing ever? Then its only natural something absolutely good will come out of it! Thats how your life works isn't it? Joining up with me will definitely be one of the best choices you would ever make. Whats your answer?"_

_"The answer is the same. No. You're just trying to manipulate me, to try and twist up my idealises and brain wash me like one of your lackeys. I'm not falling for it."_

_"That's not true at all! I just want whats best for you!" She touches her heart lightly as if she were swearing on it._

_"Whats best for me? What could you possibly know whats best for me?"_

_"Hmm. Well specifically not you exactly. More like.. what you want best for the world. Think of this as a stepping stone, you can use my despair inducing plans as a stone to bring forth a brighter hope! That's what you want more then anything right?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Its because I care about you a lot, Komaeda-kun! I knew from the moment our eyes met that there was something special." She slides a little closer to you._

_"Lies." You laugh. "Matsuda-kun won't be too happy to hear this."_

_"Hey! I'll have you know you're coming in close second!" She takes a step forward and you take a step back, not wanting to be so close to her you can see the ring of aquatic blue around her pupils._

_"...It seems the remaining pieces of my happiness just dissolved into thin air."_

_"Oh don't be like that!" She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Say, do you know why you are one of my favourites?" She doesn't wait for you to answer. "Its because you are willing to do anything to accomplish your goal! You know, every time I find a potential ally they always end up standing to the side idolising me, or shivering in fright and despair. You aren't like that. Instead you look at me with this look of absolute hatred - enough to send shivers down my spine!"_

_"I'm not going to despair."_

_"I've seen nearly everything there is to see in this dimension." She continues. "The more I saw, the more I realized it was all the same. The moment I was brought into this world, all I thought was regret. I thought it was a mistake to be brought into this cruel dark world. The only thing I felt as time went on was despair.Do you know what is the only thing left to do in such a world?"_

_"No."_

_"destroy - to remove all those boring things in this world and make them all disappear. Instead of keeping my despair to myself, I saw it fitting to share it with everyone else! I want them to go away in a beautiful style and out with a bang! I want to turn everything into the nothingness it really is, I want to twist it and see how much it will take to break it."_

_You listen stoically, knowing anything you could do would be for nothing. Whether you act out emotionally or remain apathetic, she would delight in it. If you were to act out emotionally you would give her the reaction she wanted. If you remain impassive, she would smile, knowing she has successfully twisted your heart into the person she so loved._

_"I really love you, Komaeda-kun - Even after I told you small bits of my past you still have this robotic and cold expression on your face!" She holds your jaw in her hands and strokes your cheek with her thumb._

_Her cold fingers snaps you back into reality. You open your mouth to respond but instantly close it._

_No, you shouldn't say anything. She'll get bored and leave if you don't do anything. She'll leave, leave, leave._

_"You know... I never saw you cry, not once. When was the last time you cried?"_

_"There's nothing to cry about."_

_"You can tell me, you know. You can trust me." She smiles with her straight white teeth. It was almost.. perfect. There was something about her smile that caught your attention; it looked like it was practiced a hundred times in front of a mirror, and it was definitely not genuine. "Did you ever cry when your parents died?"_

_Your eyes twitch. "..No."_

_"You lie, but it doesn't matter in the end." She reaches out both her arms and pulls you towards her. "Don't you just hate it? How everything goes downhill and the only thing you can do is just watch?" She sighs lowering her head on your shoulder. You don't push her away. "I can see why you would cry from losing them. That's how people act in the end, right? They always take things for granted and regret it later. Ah, but of course you are different! I'm pretty sure that you were crying from loneliness more then their lives. I mean, your luck always **kills** everyone important to you, right? Even if you could have prevented them from dying on that plane accident, they would still die in some other made up scenario. I really feel bad for you. Whether its physically or mentally you even forgot your own worth as a human! Always suffering, always alone-"_

_"Shut up." You hiss through clench teeth. If anything, that made her smile even wider. You inwardly curse yourself for showing that her words had affected you._

_"Upupupu.. your face is so cute when its all twisted with pain." She cackles. "You don't have to worry about ever being alone again. I'll be here, even when I'm not near you, even when I'm **dead,** I'll still be by your side!" _

_"You're disgusting."_

_"We're a lot alike you know. We're compatible in countless ways that you would rather die then admit."_

Thunk!

"Ah.. did I wake you up?"

You whip your head to the right, where Naegi leans against the doorway his hands in his jean pockets. 

"It's fine, Naegi-kun." You say impassively, staring into puzzled eyes. "If anything I should thank you. I was having a... _repellent_ dream." 

Naegi's frown deepens, the silence stretches out for several seconds as you wait for him to speak. "You can tell me if you want. I'm not going to go telling anyone. I'm trustworthy."

_"You can tell me, you know. You can trust me."_

"Just had a bad dream. It was nothing." You reassure with the wave of your hand trying to sound indifferent. 

"If you're sure." Naegi shrugs before clearing his throat.“I still can’t believe we’re roommates! Two super high school level lucky’s sharing the same room, isn’t it lucky?”

That was another thing that slightly bothered you, Naegi was given the talent luck for entering by lottery. While having a few brief conversations with him you learned that his talent is much more different then your own. His luck does not affect his life in the slightest. If anything, it’s more like someone simply mislabeled him not taking into account if he’s suitable for the talent.

Your luck on the other hand was a major impact on your life. It was always a cycle between good and bad luck ever since you were born and you learned that the hard way. 

"Very." You say trying to leave the bitterness out of your voice. Naegi opens the cabinet to the left of your bunk bed. When he pulls the cabinet open a moth flies out flying towards his face. Naegi screams so loud you nearly fall off your bed. 

“…Are you okay?” You ask more in bewilderment then concern. 

“Sorry! That moth just took me by surprise!” Naegi laughs rubbing at the back of his head. He goes back to opening the cabinet cautiously and carefully, incase another white winged creature would swivel out.

“Here you go.” Naegi says. He hands you a steaming mug and you hold it with both hands. “Black tea, just the way you like it. Just think of this as an apology.”

“Thanks, Naegi-kun.” You aren't in the mood for tea but you sip it anyway. It warms your mouth and trickles down your throat.

“So,” Naegi says. “How are you?”

“I'm fine." 

“I see! That's – cool.” Naegi fiddles with his mug with the scent of peppermint. “So,” He says drawing the word out. ”You see, today in my class we were assigned this project called the baby project. There wasn't enough people to partner up and I ended up being partnered with Hakagure-kun! It was a bit embarrassing, everyone was partnered up boy and girl and I was the only one partnered with another boy! Though.. Hakagure-kun didn't seem bothered at all, instead he turned to me in class and asked who was the mother and who was the father." Naegi laughs but it seems a bit forced. "So I told him to look at his crystal ball."

 _Something seems a bit off.._ You think. 

"And he did. He told me he saw me as the mother. He saw me wearing some kind of pink flowery apron cooking in the kitchen, and when he came home from work I would say 'Welcome home' or something." Naegi pauses. "What about you? Anything new?"

“There’s no upcoming projects that I know of.” You word out carefully. “Your class probably has much more work because you are going to graduate soon. You're basically our role models.” Naegi keeps nodding vigorously and you get the feeling as if he wants to say something more, something important but he obviously cant think of a way to say it. 

"Thats true," Naegi begins. "Graduation is still far away but it feels like its getting closer and closer each and everyday. I'm not sure if I would look forward to the day when it does come though. Its sad to part with everyone and separate after everything thats happened, but its for the best right?"

"Yes," you say half-listening. You don't know where the story is going, or how it went from one topic to the other, so you wait for him to continue. 

Finally Naegi sucks in a deep breath. “Komaeda-kun, suppose there's this girl..." 

_Ah.. so that's what he wanted to talk about._

"..And hypothetically you start noticing every little thing she does every day. Not like a stalker or anything! Its just.. she starts standing out more and everything she does starts to impress you."

"Are you talking Kirigiri-san?"

Naegi eyes widen. "Ah.."

You take that as a yes. "Mind if I ask you something, Naegi-kun? Sorry if it comes out a bit rude."

"What is it?"

"What's so great about Kirigiri-san?"

The ambiguous expression on his face held a slight smile. "She's pretty."

"Pretty?" You repeat, then quickly add. "I mean, I'm not saying she isn't."

Naegi grins. "When she looked sleepy from one of Sensei's lessons, and rested her cheeks on her hands, she was pretty. When Sensei was writing the lesson plan on the board, and Kirigiri-san stood up and told him he was wrong, she was pretty. When she was chatting with Asahina-san or one of the other girls, and in those rare moments she would smile, she was pretty."

_Oh._

As Naegi continues to speak, you felt like a part of you understood him completely. _So it isn't just because she's pretty.._

"You should confess."

"E-eh?" 

"I mean, you sound like you really like her a lot, why not just tell her?"

"..I can't do that." Naegi's smile falters. "Because I know that I'll end up hurting someone else who has been nothing but kind to me.. someone who always helps me when I'm in trouble.."

"Hmm." You tilt your head slightly. "You can't make everyone happy, you know that right?"

"I know, I do know that.." Naegi trails off with a thoughtful look over his face. "I just really don't want to hurt anyone. That's something I want to avoid at all cost. You see.. when my friends get sad I get sad too. I don't like seeing them upset especially if I'm the cause of it."

"You're a good person. I suppose you do have this positive force around you."

"A positive force?"

You smile slightly. "Yeah. If I didn't know better I would say you were the same as Hinata-" you begin but stop yourself from going forward. 

_..Hinata was just like that._

"Ah, forgive me.. I mean, Kamukura-kun." You correct. "You were chosen from the school lottery, yet I feel like you have a lot more potential then what meets the eye. You always looked like you have this kind of drive towards living. There is nothing more inspiring then to see someone fill the canvas with hope!"

"Er.. I don't really get what you are saying, but thank you." Naegi replies looking embarrassed. "That positive force you are talking about.. its probably just me being an idiot. I was always told I was a bit oblivious and insensible from time to time. I think.. I think I'll do it. I'll talk to Kirigiri-san."

"Thats the spirit!" 

~-~  
Sometimes you think you really are lucky to be seated next to the window. It was probably your luck cycle at its work again and you can't help but be the slightest bit grateful - especially when Sensei's voice drones on and on and.. on. Its not that you hate class lectures, its just that when a few students fail to grasp the intangible lessons and the strenuous assignments Sensei gives out, it forces him to review the previous lesson all over again. Not only does it create more work for Sensei, it completely throws the lesson plan out of whack. 

And thats not good at all. 

Hope's peak academy is perfect. Everything about it is flawless and organised - Its one of the best schools to go to if you really want a future. That is why its beyond reasonable when the students don't meet up to its expectations. If they really don't know anything beforehand then they should at least study on their own time and not ruin it for everyone else. Its times like these you really are _lucky_ to sit next to the window. Of course, jumping out of the window might have long term consequences so you'll remain staring out of it.

Another good thing about sitting next to the window is that you can see everything and everyone in front of you. Students whispering and passing notes when they think Sensei isn't looking, classmates tapping their shoes and staring at the clock, and of course, the students that actually copy down his notes. 

"Kazuchi."

"Here."

"Mahiru."

"Here."

"Izuru." Pause. "Is he not here today, too?"

 _When I think about it.. Hinata-kun would be sitting near the front of the classroom._ As Sensei continues rambling on, you find your gaze flickering every so often to his seat, as if he might appear there any moment now. Nobody seems that put off from his absence, probably dismissing it as a common cold. 

_Well.. it doesn't concern me._

Anything that involves Hinata Hajime no longer involves you. Maybe he saw reason in your words and went back to..wherever he came from.

 _That reminds me.. where does Hinata-kun live? He doesn't live with his parents.. that much I can gather. Does he have any relatives or does he live alone?_

"Nagito."

"Here!" you burst out louder then you intended to provoking a round of laughter from your classmates. 

"Yes, I know you are here. I was going to ask if you know the answer on the board." Sensei says. "But seeing as you were sleeping in my class.. _again_ maybe a trip to the headmasters office will wake you?"

"It won't happen again." you say trying to sound obedient and apologetic. 

"Who can answer the question for me?" Sensei says his eyes drifting across the classroom.

You wince when you saw all of the class raise their hands. 

"Mahiru." Sensei gestures to the girl in the third row with red hair and large green eyes. 

"Seventy two!" She says excitingly. 

"Very good." Sensei nods before giving you one final stare - probably meant to intimidate you- before he turns back to the board, returning to his lecture. 

The bell heralds signalling the beginning of lunch time and breaking you from your thoughts. A collective sigh of relief goes around the classroom while Sensei looks quite put off from being interrupted. Everyone was packing up chattering loudly, mostly talking about gossip. Most of the girls were planning to go shopping later while the boys were talking about sports. 

"Hey," a sunny voice calls out and pulls you back to reality. 

Koizumi Mahiru stands in front of your desk offering something wrapped in cellophane. You stare at the pouch in confusion, furrowing your eyebrows in question. 

"Um, I made these with Saionji today. We had a few extras, so you can have them if you like."

"Hmm.." you open the cellophane which was full of light brown cookies. You pop one into your mouth, which was a bit too sweet for your taste. "It's good."

"Is that so? Thanks!" Her voice sounds slightly deeper and different. "You can keep the rest of it if you like, and share them with Kamukura-kun too. As a.. get well gift." 

_Was that the only reason she was talking to you?_

"Speaking of Kamukura-kun," Koizumi continues without waiting for your reply. She reaches into her bag pulling out a pair of notes. "Sensei wanted me to give these make up notes to Kamukura-kun, but asking a girl to do this kind of thing.. is kind of embarrassing. Since you and him are kind of close and I saw you two hanging out from time to time, I figured you could take them in my place." She places the papers on your desk and quickly walks away.

"Hey, wait-"

"Thanks again!" She waves off before exiting the classroom. 

You stare at her as she leaves in disbelief. 

_Why did she have to ask me? She could of asked someone else; she could of asked Souda or even Tsumiki._

~-~

Once entering the dormitory you walk down the hall and stop before room number fifteen. The hallway was quiet, probably because everyone was eating lunch with their friends. 

_I just want to get this over with._ You think as you clutch the written notes. You raise your hand but pause feeling a little hesitant. It was simple. All you had to do was one: knock on the door. two: let him open the door. three: give him the notes. four: leave. 

Just before you knock on the door you hear voices inside the room. 

"...pear for one day and you expect me to bat an eye?"

"Its.. nothing." a voice says after a few seconds. 

"Come on! There has to be something." 

" _Nothing._ "

....Silence. You listen intently for any sounds coming from the inside but you hear nothing. Taking this as your cue, you knock on the door a few times. This time, you are rewarded with the sound of stumbling and shuffling but other then that the door remains closed. 

"..You've been absent for a few days, I'm just here to give you your notes." You say and finding your reply slightly banal you add. "Well, Koizumi-san was suppose to give them but unfortunately she gave that task to me." 

You're positive you can hear breathing inside the room but the door still remains closed. You hope _someone_ opens the door soon because the stack of papers were heavy. 

"I'm feeling awfully ignored right now." You say shifting one foot onto the other. You glare at the offending door, It was almost like a glass wall between the people inside and you, invisible and impenetrable.

You knock on the door again. 

"Its getting kinda chilly out here, reserve course- _san._ " You say the last part bitterly. Its a low blow but you're certain that it will at least cause a reaction. 

The attempt seems just as unsuccessful as the last. 

"If you don't want the notes then.. fine. Fail." You huff. "Maybe that way you will be forced to go back to where you belong-"

The door opens halfway and you stop mid sentence watching the person at the end of the door. He looks terribly tired, and appears to be barely acknowledging your presence. An awkward silence follows. As it lingers you notice the sleeves of his shirt are slightly damp. _Was he crying?_

"..See? That wasn't so hard." You force yourself to smile as you hold out the loose sheets out for him to take. You nearly wince when his hand makes contact with your own. He tentatively takes them in his hands, the action seemingly almost robotic, completely devoid of thought. His eyes keep looking away from your own, doing his best to avoid eye contact. 

"Oh, before I forget.." You reach into your pockets. "Koizumi-san made these for you. They're cookies, see?" 

His head remains looking away from you but his eyes move towards you. "I don't want them."

"Thats not good at all Reserve Course-San, she probably spent all night making them!" 

"Is there...any other reason you came here?"

"The cookies aren't that bad." You pull a cookie out from the pouch and held it up to your eyes. "A bit too sweet for me, but if I told Koizumi-san that, she would get angry. I'm sure you'll like them though." You pop it into your mouth and savour the flavor. "You sure you don't want one? They're really delicious!"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Is this.. a game to you? You can't act cold and distant with me and make me believe you don't care about me at all, and then suddenly chat with me without a care in the world. You can't act like everything between us is normal again. It doesn't work that way. If this.. if this is some kind of way to fix our friendship then.. it isn't working."

"Since when did I ever say I wanted to rekindle our friendship?" You say. "Do you want to know whats probably the saddest thing, Hinata-kun? if we didn't run into that Taiyou guy, you wouldn't even think about telling the truth. You were never planning too. I'm sure it never once crossed your mind to bring it up at all. You just wanted to delay the inevitable and look for ways to avoid the truth... Am I right?"

He chews his lip a gesture that makes him look younger then he really is. "I..would of told you eventually."

"That's a lie and we both know that."

"What difference would it make? Would you have forgiven me if I told you from the beginning?" His voice takes on an accusatory edge. 

_Would I?_

Would you throw away your idolises? Would you throw away hope? 

"...I would be mad. Very mad."

It was something you always had mixed feelings about, you could see them sticking their heads through the gates that will never ever accept them. You expected Hinata to agree with you to at least some degree. At first you had suspected that Hinata might have felt pity towards the reserve class, for not being born with a talent. Hard work beats talent was nothing but a lie. Birds were born to take flight and soar through the sky. Penguins on the other hand weren't, they can try as they might but it can never fly no matter how hard it tries. The same applies to humans of course. Mozart was born a prodigy, He was one of the most abundant composers of his day, writing over 40 symphonies. He was a composing genius! No one can reach where Mozart reached from hard work. The same applies to the reserve class. If they try to fly, then they’ll simply fall back down onto the ground. 

"..I probably wouldn't forgive you."

"See?" Hinata's head remains low. "Its not that simple."

"It could of been." You blurt out, before quickly dismissing the idea in your head. "I'm going."

_I've been here too long._

You turn away from him and start to walk away, but he comes after you. 

"Wait!" He reaches out and puts a hand on your wrist to stop you. His touch burns and you jerk away. 

The hurt in his eyes surprises you. 

"Are you saying theres a chance? A chance to fix this?" He stares at you so intently, you keep your eyes averted. 

"No. Forget I said anything." 

"But.."

"I'm _going_ " You repeat again. "Maybe I'll see you around. Or maybe I won't be seeing you." You walk away without giving him a chance to speak further. 

As you exit the dormitory you notice a small little trash can less than a few feet from you. Remembering the forgotten object in your hands, you dispose of it into the trash can. 

_It was a lie. The cookies weren't just too sweet, they were terrible and awfully baked._

~-~  
Hope's peak academy has always been, in your opinion, too crowded for a private school. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it meant that there was at least some hope for the future. It was just the school was almost too generous to accept students so easily. Was the lottery really necessary? The draws were random and everyone had an equal (and unlikely) chance of entering the school but even that was too kind. Needless to say, the school was packed beyond comfort. 

The cafeteria was probably the worst; long line-ups, and two thousand students trying to get their lunch.

"Komaeda - hey!" 

You look around, scanning over piles upon piles of students in search of who has been calling you. An overly excited pink haired boy was pushing his way through the crowd, elbowing people out of the way oblivious to the complaints and curses thrown his way. 

"There you are! Geez!" Souda huffs. "Got ya lunch? Good! Lets go!" He grabs hold of your wrist and pulls you out of the line. He pulls you towards the groups usual table in the cafeteria, where the rest of your friends sat with food around the table before them. It was always like this whenever it looked like it was going to rain. It seems the table had two more extra people occupying it, Sonia and Tanaka. 

"Everyone I have an announcement!" Souda says arms outstretched and wide. 

"An announcement?" Sonia asks with eyes wider than before. You inwardly sigh and plop down onto a chair bracing yourself. Once his mind was set on something it couldn't be changed easily.

"Okay so, you all know that a certain someone has been absent a lot recently." Souda says flicking a stray of hair away from his face. "I was thinking we could have a get well party for him!"

"That is a marvellous idea!" Sonia beams. "We can make food, create get wall cards, and end it with fireworks!" 

"Fireworks? Um..wouldn't that be difficult for us to get our hands on?" Tsumiki asks, evidently puzzled. 

"Not at all! My father is the king of Novoselic! It would be as simple as snapping my fingers!" Sonia grins proudly. 

"You mortals really don't know how to throw a party do you?" Tanaka asks.

"Do you have any other idea? Please enlighten us!" Sonia smiles. 

You ignore the rest of the conversation turning your attention towards your food. You drop your bag onto the empty seat beside you, only for it to miss the chair, the contents scattering onto the ground. 

You huff, grudgingly picking them up: notebook, papers, pens, wallet- stuffing them all back inside. In the corner of your eyes you notice a small little paper sticking out from one of your notebooks. 

You pick up the sheet of paper and stare at it. Maybe it was a note from Sensei, but you don't remember doing anything that would lead you to detention (Unless Sensei decided that daydreaming in his class was worthy of detention) or maybe it was just some random piece of scrap paper. You open the paper and begin to read its contents. 

_School gates. 11:00. Come Alone._

You fiddle with the note, wondering how it could of gotten into your bag. You don't remember ever leaving your bag alone for someone to place the note in.The handwriting resembles chicken scratch writing, almost as if the person wrote it in a rush. 

_Was this some kind of prank?_

You look around scanning the cafeteria. Maybe someone placed it in your bag when you were waiting in line? It was indeed crowded, and simply slipping a piece of paper and walking away would easily be done within a matter of seconds.

"..Komaeda-san?" you look up, shoving the note into your pocket before facing Tsumiki.

"Yes?" 

"What do you think?" Tsumiki questions. Looking around you realise you now had everyone's attention. 

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." You smile apologetically. "Can you repeat it again? 

"Tanaka-san has an amazing plan!" Sonia answers not put off from repeating herself. "We were planning to make a surprise party for Kamukura-san!" You notice a flash of movement under the table and see Sonia's hand twist over Tanaka's. They both look like they are trying to act casual but they sneak looks at each other from time to time. Souda looks like he just tasted something sour. 

"It was my plan at first.." Souda says under his breath. 

"We were wondering if you could be the decoy." Sonia words out. 

"Decoy?" 

"Exactly." Tanaka answers. "You act out as a medium and use your psychic abilities to keep him away."

"And then when we finished decorating, you return with Kamukura-san and we have a blast!" Sonia finishes sharing another look with Tanaka. 

"A blast it will be! My Four Gods of Destruction will promise you that!" Tanaka promises.

"Thats not the only thing that will get blasted." Souda shovels food into his mouth grudgingly. 

"What do you think, Komaeda-san?" Sonia asks. 

_Absurd._

you stare at her jade eyes, attempting to sound as meek and amiable as possible. "..Sorry. I'm afraid you're better off asking someone else."

Sonia smile falters. "You can't?"

You shake your head. "Maybe Souda-kun can do it? They are roommates.. after all." 

_I have more important things to think about after all. Like.. the note._

Souda jumps. "O-oh yeah. Sure, I'll do it."

Sonia's frown deepens. "If you're sure, Komaeda-san." 

"I am." You bob your head trying to look enthusiastic. "Say, why don't we talk about more interesting manners like.. whats going on between you and Tanaka-san?"

Tanaka's ears turn red. "What nonsense are you sprouting?!"

"Huh? It was kind of obvious.. hey, why not just make out and get it over with already?" you say innocently.

Tanaka is speechless. Sonia is chewing on the corner of her lip, her face oddly blank and unfamiliar looking, and then she reaches over and kisses Tanaka firmly on the mouth, her fingers slide over his neck and Tanaka's arms wrap over her shoulders. 

Souda grabs his tray and storms away from the table. 

"I-I must go." Sonia says her voice sounding hoarse, almost as if she were about to cry. She takes her tray and leaves the table, Tanaka following in pursuit. 

"Umm.. W-why did you do that?" Tsumiki asks. 

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Do.. _that_..Souda-san.. I'm sure he really liked Sonia-san." Tsumiki averts her head in embarrassment when you make eye contact.

"Really? I never noticed." you say.. and lie. 

"Komaeda-san, you didn't do.. that on purpose did you?" Tsumiki inquires hesitantly. 

"Mmm.." You laugh. "You're much more observant then I gave you credit for. I have to admit though, Sonia-san really did pass my expectations! I never expected her to actually kiss Tanaka-san!" you intend it as a joke but your voice sounds harsh in thin air. 

"But.. but why?" Tsumiki says with wide eyes. 

_Ah, she doesn't get it.. not yet at least._

"I thought it was obvious! I was certain everyone already knew, including _Souda-kun!_ From the looks of it, he must be grieving and feeling _despair_ right now! I'm sure with something as small as this even hope will arise.."

"Komaeda-san..?" her voice laces with concern. 

_..aren't you sick of this B-Grade result?_

"Oh. I forgot you were here." You wave off apologetically. "Sorry about that." your voice sounds almost toneless. 

A smile passes briefly across her face as she stands up, tray in hand. "..you probably did that for some reason. I.. don't believe you're the kind of person who would hurt someone.. intentionally." She backs away and leaves, leaving you to the table all by yourself. You were able to make out her eyes glistening before she is gone, swallowed by the swarms of students. 

"Ahahah.. you're wrong Tsumiki-san." You whisper to yourself. "I'm a really bad person. I'm not who you think I am." you spare a glance at your tray of food. 

_Hmm.. the foods completely cold now. What a waste.. such a waste.._ you huff pushing your food to the side. _...Just like I am._  
~-~

It's ten to eleven. Ten minutes until you're suppose to meet up with someone at the school gates. You had no idea who placed the letter in your school bag in the first place. It couldn't have been Tsumiki, her handwriting was mechanical and cursive, much different then the letters writing. It couldn't of been written by any girl to be exact. _So, who could of-_

You hear a slight snore and you snap your head towards the source. Naegi breathes deep and evenly on his side of the bed. 

_Instead of pondering theories, I might as well get a move on._

You push the blankets off of your bed and shove your feet into your shoes. You walk out of the room slowly and carefully, the last you want was for Naegi to wake up. Once outside, you try to make clouds with your breath but the heat doesn't appear like cooperating with you any time soon. You tug your jacket closer to you. The walk to the school gates wasn't particularly far, about a three to five minute walk. When you arrive at the pensive gates you're surprised when no one is there.

Maybe they were running late? You cross your arms and sigh. The longer you stood next to the school gates, the more foolish you felt. 

_just as I thought. So this really was some prank._

Just when you're about ready to leave and head back to your dorm, you catch something in your peripheral vision. Across the street you notice a distinctive figure making its way towards you, but the person was being silhouetted by the streetlights. The person walks closer and closer until he is directly in front of the school gates. 

"Uh, Hey. Didn't expect you to show." He says nervously. "Can you uh.. open the gates so we can talk face to face? Or maybe come out over here?"

You say nothing, maintaining your blank facade over your expression to hide the growing thoughts in your head. When the person realises you won't give an answer he elaborates. "Okay maybe that was worded weird. What I meant was I would prefer talking without this gate separating us." 

"I would prefer we talk like this. Its quite fitting, the gates separate the talentful from the reserves." you chuckle when he flinches. "So, what do you want?"

He ignores your question. "First, I wanted to apologise for luring you out like this. It was the only way I could talk to you alone. Even for you to show up right now is a fricking miracle." He pauses. "I think we went off on the wrong foot. Incase you don't remember, my name is-"

"Taiyou. Someone from the reserve class." You cut him off. "I know."

He puts his hands in his pockets, gliding his eyes away from your own. "Yep.. that's me."

"How did you put the note in my bag?"

"It wasn't fucking easy." Taiyou grimaces. "It was hard enough to meet with my contact much less passing her a note."

"What contact?"

"She helps me whenever I'm in a pinch. Just managing a time to meet her is difficult since she always has a schedule. She hands me Hope's peak books so I could study from them. Not just me of course, when I can, I give them to my other classmates."

"In other words.. a traitor." You narrow your eyes. 

Taiyou frowns deeply. "She isn't a traitor. She helps people who aren't even given a chance to enter Hope's peak. Even if we don't attend the school we gain knowledge in different aspects."

"A traitor." You repeat confirming the idea in your head. "Theres a reason why the reserve is separated from us."

He grits his teeth. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanted to tell you the truth or at least show you the truth." 

"On what?"

"On.. _him._ " He says bitterly. "I don't know what other nonsense hes telling you but he isn't whatever he says he is. Look Hinata-"

"Is a reserve course student." You finish. "I know. He told me."

Taiyou looks momentarily stricken. "He _told_ you?"

"I might as well commend you." You shrug nonchalantly. "If you never showed up theres no telling when he would even tell me at all."

"Don't sound so.. appreciative." He frowns. "I was only where I was because someone told me to be there. I just never thought I'd see Hinata again, much less as a different person." 

"Who told you to be there?" You question.

He hesitates. "It doesn't matter." his tone almost made you dying to put him in his place. "Look, about Hinata.. he hated being a reserve course student. He always wanted to do something in the world. He didn't accept his fate of being less successful then others. It took me a long time to be his friend, I'm not talking days.. i'm talking weeks, months. I became his friend because I felt his mindset and my own were the same. We didn't accept our fate of just accomplishing nothing in the distant future, we would always research on Hope's peak academy and send in applications to enter. Hell, we even tried our shot at the lottery, we were never chosen though.. Hinata probably thought he would never be chosen. Maybe thats why.." Taiyou winces. "He took drastic measures." 

_Why is he telling me this?_

Almost as if he heard you he replies. "You deserve to know was what I thought. It seems you already know most of it though. I even brought evidence to make you believe me but I'm sure you already know most of everything."

"Evidence?" you raise an eyebrow. "What evidence?"

He seems to be fighting something off. "Evidence.. of how he used to look. I figured you wouldn't believe me if I told you that wasn't how he always looked." 

"Can I see?" You blurt out. 

Taiyou looks taken aback. "Well.. if you're sure." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photograph. He steps forward and places the photograph through the gates for you to take. 

Your fingers touch the delicate rim of the photograph. The photo was crumpled on the edges, the date of the photograph was around one year ago. There were two people in the photo, one was Taiyou while the other one was an enigma too you. The boy had brown spiky hair and green emerald eyes - the sort of eyes that could hypnotise and stop anyone in their tracks in a crowded room. He was smiling widely and brightly as he was captured in a playful headlock by the other person in the photograph. _He looks happy. No wonder his name meant a sunny place it really suits him._ He looks so jovial, so exuberant, that you begin to wonder: _What happened? Where did he go? What could have possibly changed him to something else entirely?_

_Her._

"He shouldn't have changed." You mutter under your breath. "He looks better here. More alive..such a shame.. such a shame.."

"-Keep the photo if you want." the sudden voice makes you jump. "..I don't need it anymore." Taiyou shakes his head. "I was pissed when I heard he was accepted to Hope's peak academy. What did he _do?_ _How?_ Why _him?_ I started thinking maybe he won the yearly lottery, but that was one in a million. Then I thought maybe he passed the entry exam. It was possible, we were always researching on Hope's peak he might have picked something up. But I got higher grades then him in class and I never passed the entrance exam, so that theory was blown out of the wind too. I thought and I thought and _I thought_ Hell, I even believed his parents bribed or blackmailed the school. it was only later I realised he got in by.. _**that.**_

"..That?"

"It was just a rumour. I never believed it. There was a rumour of a project going on, an experiment. It was one of those brain alteration programs, no one believed in them of course. Everyone believed it was just some pile of junk used as an advertisement to make you waste your money on. It wouldn't be a surprise, since stuff like that has been happening since forever. But this program seemed.. different. It wasn't selling products to the kids of the world, it was selling an _idea._ It was a program designed to create 'a genius out of the ordinary.' I thought it was just for publicity, a fake tabloid to make people feel good about themselves. I told this to Hinata, and yet..." Taiyou trails off.

"He went to it anyway." You finish. 

"Yeah." Taiyou lets out a breath. "He went to it and then.. he was accepted into Hope's peak. I was overcome with hatred and anger that I started spreading rumours about him behind his back. I did a lot of things to him in my.. despaired state. And then he left to Hope's peak academy leaving the reserve all by themselves."

"I see." You say. There is too much information buzzing through your brain to make sense of all of it.

_The pieces fitted together now._

"Yeah," He says again. "You deserved the truth..now the rest is up too you." Taiyou waves and walks back the way he came from. As his silhouette disappears from view you turn and walk back to your dorms. 

_So thats how Hinata came into contact with her. But the real question is... why him? Why would she choose him? I'm pretty sure even Taiyou doesn't know the answer to that question. Hmm.._ you stare up at the sky where a full moon hung up high. "A full moon.." You mutter. "..Full moons happen when its near the end of the month..I suppose the trip to the beach is off then..and here I was actually looking forward to it with you.." 

"What did you do?" 

You whip around in surprise to see a face contorted with anger. 

_What.. is he doing here?_

"..Oh! Hello Souda-kun!" You force a smile, quickly placing the photograph into your pocket and out of sight. "Taking a walk at night?"

"What did you do?" He repeats. Souda walks forward until he is only a few feet away from you. 

You tilt your head. "What did I do? I'm just taking a stroll.."

" _Hinata_ what did you do to him?" Souda asks. 

You meet his stare narrowing your eyes. "I'm afraid you have to be more specific." He was starting to get on your nerves.

He grits his teeth. "He told me what you did to him. What the hell was that about anyways? One moment I see you hanging out with him everyday and the next you hate him?"

You let out a dry laugh. "He _told_ you! What are you? His knight in shining armour?"

"I'm doing a better job of it then _you_ are." Souda hisses. "Why won't you forgive him?"

"..Hmm? Souda-kun, are you sure you're not just releasing your anger on me for what I did to you during lunch?" 

His expression darkens and you continue. "I know its hard, seeing the girl you like going off with someone else. But thats just life! When you least expect it, life likes to bend you over and bite you where it-"

Souda tugs on your collar pulling you close. He leans over glaring inches from your face. "..Hurts."

"Hinata is my soul friend." Souda says ignoring your previous words. "Soul friends stand up for one another when the other gets hurt. He didn't tell me in detail what you did but I see enough."

"Ahahaha. You really.. don't use your brain at all do you?" You smile up at him. "If you were in my shoes.. you would do the same thing. I'm sure he didn't tell you the truth either. You're just as oblivious aren't you?"

"He did tell me," Souda begins. "And you don't see me overreacting like you."

" _Overreacting!_ " You chortle out another laugh. "If thats what you think, you really don't understand me at all. Well, I don't particularly blame you. Everyone who once understood me is gone. All I have is my hope."

He pushes you away. "Hope? Who the hell are ya fooling? You don't have any hope at all. You just say that to cover up the fact that you're alone. Hinata was different. He genuinely tried to understand you and become your friend, and you had no idea how to handle that at all."

_..No hope? Me? I don't have..hope?_

You steady yourself before answering. "..Hes a reserve course student. You know that much, don't you? If you do, then whats so wrong with my actions? Their kind.. they don't belong here. Everyone works so hard to get into Hope's peak academy, they study hard, they work hard, and they do their best to enter. _Hinata-kun?_ he didn't do any of that. He skipped the most important steps and cheated."

"..What do you mean cheated?"

You smile mischievously. "Oh? Now I'm curious. How much do you really know in the first place?" taking his silence as an answer you continue. "Hinata-kun didn't take the entrance exam. He changed himself and became the person you know as Kamukura Izuru.. Which is very upsetting. I had so much _hope_ for him, only to find out his talent is artificial. He can only be despair.. all because of her influence."

Souda blinks. "Are you sure its not the opposite? Are you sure you're not the one in despair yourself?"

You open you're mouth to refute but close it. _This.. is just another stroke of bad luck. It has to be._

Souda shakes his head. "You were right when you said nobody understood you. I don't understand you at all. Hinata might have- but now, no one does." 

"Ah.. thats what I've been telling you since the beginning."

"Don't you think he's suffered enough?" Souda reasons. "Whatever happened between you and Hinata, just let it go! He already knows he made a mistake and he regrets it now more then ever! I know how much he _cares_ about you even though you're acting like a complete asshole right now! He already paid the price, all you have to do is forgive him for it and move on! Hinata just wants his _best friend_ back!"

_Just a best friend.. huh? It seems Souda doesn't know as much as he says he does._

"..Guess he gets what he deserves doesn't he?" You say feigning indifference.

"I see." Souda murmurs. "I suppose you don't deserve him. You're beyond help."

You smile but you can barely keep it up for a few seconds. "..I said that in the beginning too."


	15. Rising Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, sorry for the late update .-. I was suppose to upload this a few days ago but I accidentally deleted the whole chapter. I had to rewrite the whole thing again from scratch. If there's any mistakes or typos please don't hesitate to tell me. I wrote this in a rush so there might be mistakes lurking about.

"Why don't we head to class?" Souda suggests in a stiff almost practice-like manner. "Class will start in a few minutes, you might as well come along. Besides.. I'm sure there are a bunch of beautiful chicks heading to class.. or guys if you'd prefer." he laughs a little, inviting you to reply or answer but you don't. "Its better then moping around all day."

_Moping. Was that what it looked like?_

"I'm not moping." you say, staring up at the ceiling on your bed. The sunlight stretches along the walls of the bedroom you share with Souda. The light makes you wince and you wonder briefly how long its been since you went outside.

"Really?" Souda gestures to the darkened room, the unmade bed, the overflowing trash bin, everything. "How long are you planning to stay in here? I have my share of isolation and I'll tell ya it isn't particularly healthy. I think its time to get up sleeping beauty." 

"I'd rather not."

"Give me one good reason why." Souda says, crossing his arms. 

"Well.." you begin, trying to think of something at the top of your head. "Remember those written notes? I haven't actually.. done them."

"So?" Souda huffs. "This is why you have a soul friend, a person to rely on when you fall deep."

"It's going to rain." you offer instead.

"There's not a single cloud insight." Souda says matter-of-factly. He wasn't going to let you off was he? "Do you really want lower grades then me, Hinata?"

"No," You answer without missing a beat. "You skip classes all the time, whats wrong with me skipping once in a while?"

"Touche," he grumbles. "I'm not gonna let my buddy turn into some bloody vampire. Come on, up and at em. I'll even let you copy my notes."

"Then I really will fail.." you mutter to yourself. "Classes start in five minutes." 

"Then you better hope you write fast." Souda retorts.

"You're impossible, aren't you?" 

He sighs, runs a hand through his hair. "I've been told."

You didn't really want to go to class. No doubt sensei would scold you for not finishing the make up notes. Plus.. _he_ would be there. But if it was to get Souda off your case..

"Alright, fine." you say, defeated. You quickly change and grab your school bag before heading out the doorway with Souda. You try to make clouds with your breath but the heat doesn't seem to cooperate with you. You barely took a few feet outside but you can already feel the intensity of the suns heat. Sweat prickles down your neck and when you glance at Souda to see how he's faring, you're surprised when he doesn't even look affected. 

"So.." You drawl out. "Anything new?"

"When you're at one of the most prestigious schools in the world of course something new will happen." Souda grumbles out. "But to answer you're question.. the answer is a yes. You see,yesterday Saionji played a prank on Tsumiki. She disguised herself as a monster and jumped on Tsumiki when she least expected it. She scared the living daylights out of her. I don't really see why'd she have to dress up, if you get me. She already looks like a monster to me." Souda pinches the bridge of his nose. "Oh and I think somethings going on between Owari and Nidai. I was just walking around after class ended and I overheard Owari asking to go to Nidai's dorm. Don't you find that suspicious?" 

"Maybe she's asking for some notes or something." You suggest, but find doubtful. Owari was much more braun then brains. She was extremely athletic and once or twice you would see her training with Nidai as well as a girl named Sakura from the upper class. 

"Maybe," Souda answers and then he says, almost as an afterthought, "I think there might be something going on between Komaeda and Koizumi too." 

You pause in your tracks. "Koizumi and Komaeda?"

"Well.." Souda hesitates, almost as if he were searching for the right way to word it. "I'm not sure. There was this incident in class when Koizumi took Komaeda's picture. The whole class basically erupted into chaos. In Koizumi's defense, though, she said she takes pictures of everyone- she has this hobby of taking pictures of people smiling."

"I see." you say, not knowing what to really say to that. "Seems like I missed a lot. Its crazy how much can happen while you're absent.. huh?" 

"Yeah." Souda shrugs and the both of you elapse into silence. He clears his throat. "Let's hustle, I'm sure the the bell will ring any moment now.." The two of you jog off towards the school and quickly reach the classroom door much faster then you would of liked. 

Souda heads inside first while you hesitate at the classroom door. You could still head back the dorms.

You shake your head dismissing the idea and head inside the classroom. As soon as you enter, all conversations ceases and all eyes turn towards you. A few people run towards you muttering 'welcome backs' and a few encouraging pats on the backs. Mostly everyone welcomes you back except Komaeda. You see him sitting near the corner of the room watching you with an expression you can't decipher. For a moment it almost feels like everyone else in the room disappeared and its only you and Komaeda in the room. You wish you could read the look on his face but then he turns away and continues talking with.. Koizumi? 

Even though you really want to, now you can't bring yourself to look away from him. Koizumi and Komaeda rarely talked, rarely interacted. Once or twice they might have chatted briefly but that was it. You don't understand what they could be talking about. _He actually looks happy when he's chatting with her. Is that how he looks when he chats with me? No.. I don't think I ever saw him smile so freely, so.. meticulously_ Koizumi must have asked him a question, because Komaeda shakes his head. And then, just for a few seconds, they both look up at you. You turn away quickly, heat rushing to your cheeks. They were talking about you. They had to be. Why else would they look at you? 

You squeeze your fists and whirl away the thoughts. Who Komaeda talks to is none of your business and its completely irrelevant. You take your seat and notice Souda arching an eyebrow at you. You shrug, hoping he wouldn't address anything. 

The bell rings and Sensei enters the room placing his papers onto his desk. "Alright everyone, open your textbooks and turn to page.."

"Pst!" Souda calls from beside you. "I need your opinion on this." he places a note on your desk and a smile fights its way onto your face. _Some things never change._

You open the crumpled paper and scan the words.

Dear Sonia:

Call any number you want  
I'll be listening  
ready to answer to your every need  
Every second Every minute  
Everyday  
Always watching

_Well.. at least he's creative._

"Well?" Souda asks excitingly. "Its better then all the others right?"

"Its.. definitely different." you answer. "Maybe you should make it less.. stalker-ish?"

"Hey! I putted all my feelings into that!" 

"Well, Kazuchi," Sensei calls out. "I do hope you put all your feelings into my class." In response, the whole class laughs and Souda lowers his head in embarrassment. You laugh along as well before turning back to what Sensei is writing out on the board. You had a lot to catch up on, most of the material was stuff you never seen or heard before. As you continue to write down notes, Souda calls out for you again. 

" _Pst!_ " 

"Souda, Sensei will get angry-"

"This is the last one." Souda answers, his expression looks pensive. 

Dear Sonia:  
You're the princess of Nosvelic  
and I'm an unadorned simpleton  
our love was like a novelty  
if only it hadn't been written off as a tragedy  
which is why I'll wish for your "happily ever after"

"Wow, Souda," You say. "I could always see you as a comedian but after that you could be a poet."

He flashes you a toothy grin. "Hehe, Thanks.. I decided I'm going to give it to her. I don't know when, maybe after class or maybe at lunch time but I _have_ to give it. Atleast then I can finally say I tried before I'm done." 

"You're giving up?" you stare at him in disbelief. Now that, more then anything today, floored you. You always believed his unhealthy obsession with Sonia would never end any time soon. You would like to assume he has to have a crush on Sonia for a reason. When you asked him before he had answered, _because she's royalty, because she's pretty._ you would like to believe that there was more to the story then he told. There had to be more, there had to be a specific reason he liked her. 

"I wouldn't say its giving up, its more like.. I'm withdrawing." Souda leans back in his seat. "As long as she's happy then I'm happy. If that Tanaka guy hurts her.. then I kill him simple as that."

 _Simple as that?_ if that was simple to him you really don't want to be in Tanaka's shoes right now. Tanaka and Souda were always at each others throats from the moment they met each other. You were always on edge when they would as much glance at each other; it was like at any moment they would clash and collide with one another. 

"Gah..sorry about this but can we change the subject? Coming to terms with this is still difficult to muster." Souda's voice wavers slightly. "Why don't we talk about something more interesting? How about.. your reserve life?"

You blink. "Why _here?"_

Souda grins. "I hate algebra."

"I don't think this would be the best place to talk about that." You say, softly. You don't miss the warning look Sensei gives you. You could almost see him pulling out a detention slip and handing it over to you. 

"Whats he gonna do? Give me detention? Ha! I have more then enough to last me the whole year." Souda states, proudly, boastfully. "Besides I'm really interested, If you told Komaeda you can tell me right?"

"I didn't tell him, he _found_ out." You correct him. 

"You know the best way to get information out of someone? Its when they think you're on the exact same page as them. As long as they think that then they won't act suspicious or suspect you of anything. I think he figured it out in the end though." Souda proclaims. 

"You _talked_ to him?" you repeat.

"Yeah, I just never expected to chat with him in the middle of the night." Souda huffs. "It was by chance too. I went out to look for my textbook, which I was sure I left in our homeroom class. I could of done it in the day but if it ends up lost what then? Do you even see the prices on those things? With that price tag I sure as hell ain't buying another one! Anyways, by the time I got my textbook, I noticed a shadow moving in my peripheral vision. I thought it was a ghost but you know what it was? Frickin' Komaeda. There was something off about him, though. His face wasn't disfigured or scarred but he had on this really weird smile, a very self satisfying smile. Freaky."

"What was he doing?"

"I dunno," Souda answers. "He told me he was strolling around but who strolls around at night time? I'll tell you who: creepy people! He's definitely up to no good! Maybe he was meeting up with a girl in the middle of the night I swear.."

"Alright everyone, for the remainder of the class I want you to work in twos and solve the problems in chapter fourteen." Sensei announces. "If you need help, I'll be here." Sensei pulls out some loose sheets of paper and starts to do his own work.

"I guess we're partners." You turn to Souda, who is biting his lower lip. "What?"

"Uh.. you see," Souda sounds like he's treading on thin ice. "I promised to work with Kuzuryuu for a while." 

"Kuzuryuu? Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu? Since when do you hang out with him?"

"He's actually not that bad of a guy." Souda says mildly. "I always thought he was a snob, you know? Because of his clothes and stuff. But his parents are just extremely overprotective of him, especially with what happened to his sister a few years back. Attitude aside, he's kind of fun to hang with. He just acts tough for his reputation- don't tell him I said that."

"I don't want to keep you then," You say, indifferently. You can't find it in you to get upset at him. "We have about fifteen minutes left."

"I better go then," He says simply. "I'll see you after class."

 _Who can I work with? Everyone is already in groups and working on the problems. Who's free? There has to be someone. Hey-no ones sitting with Komaeda._ Even though no one's sitting with him you're extremely hesitant about moving over to where he is and sitting next to him. You probably wouldn't even consider working with him if it weren't for your grade. Your grade.. it was probably even lower than Souda's own. You let out a breath and with great hesitation, you walk over to where Komaeda is seated. 

When you reach him he doesn't even acknowledge your presence. He drums his fingers on his desk looking out the window. 

"..Hey, mind if I sit?" You ask, uncertainly. Komaeda flinches as if just realizing you were there. You take this as a chance to elaborate. "Sensei wants everyone to work in groups and.. Souda's working with Kuzuryuu. So.. can I?"

Komaeda props a hand on his chin and looks away as if he were considering your proposal. "..I suppose so." taking that as a yes, you prop down in the seat next to him and open your textbook. 

Even though Sensei explained the material briefly, you still had no idea what to do or how to start working on the problems. It must be review for everyone else because nobody else seems to be as troubled as you. In the corner of your eyes, you can see Komaeda's already writing down the first two answers. 

"Um.. you wouldn't happen to know the answer for number one do you?" 

"Ninety one." Komaeda answers mechanically without casting you a glance. _He could at least look at you when you were talking right?_ It was suppose to be group work but to you it felt like individual work. Whats the point of group work if you don't work together? 

"How do you get that answer?" You ask, much more eager then you would have liked. He grits his teeth and you see his fingers tighten on his pencil. _Maybe he's annoyed at me for asking questions, for trying to make small talk._ But When his eyes slide to yours, he looks like he has regained his composure, his politeness. 

"Turn to the previous page." he says in a casual air and looks away. 

"Thanks," you say even though gratitude was the last thing on your mind.

"As long as I can be of assistance, Kamukura-san." Komaeda answers. _No longer Hinata anymore or any other nickname but Kamukura._

You feel coldness surge through you and you realize you're back to where you started with him: strangers. The ice that was slowly melting between the two of you was now freezing up again, building up stronger and wider. A wall was growing keeping a barrier between the two of you apart. 

"Why are you calling me that?"

Pause. "Am I wrong? That is your name, isn't it?"

"It is but.. I-I liked when you called me Hinata."

"I see," Komaeda hums as if the information meant completely nothing to him. "You looked better before."

"What do you mean before?"

He seems to realize his own mistake because he starts speaking in a low urgent rush. "Listen, _Hinata-kun._ why don't I- we get back to work? You still don't understand some of the questions right? If we work hard we can finish before class ends." For a second a glimpse of the Komaeda you used to know is revealed- Komaeda, the one who would always make you feel light without a care in the world, and the one who would always stay by your side- flickers through. But as soon as it came, the mask is back and a stranger takes his place. 

"..I told you the answer was ninety one, but you write down a completely different answer?" Komaeda asks, his voice thick with disapproval. "Do you really have that little faith in me?"

"No I-I believe you but I was just trying to figure out how to get the answer." You say. "No matter what I do, I can't get ninety one as the answer."

"Hinata-kun, multiplying a negative and a positive number isn't negative." Komaeda shifts closer and your shoulders bump against each other. Your breath hitches. "Just apply it to the formula and you should get the answer."

"O-oh you're right," you say, lowering your head to avoid eye contact. It was almost like his heat was spreading onto you. "Sorry I guess I was just.. distracted." 

"You really are.." you venture up a look and you see him send you a skittering smile. " _hopeless_ aren't you?"

"Is that your favourite word? Hopeless?" you say feigning indifference. 

"Not at all," His voice is still cold, although it has lost some of its edge. "My favourite word will always be the word hope."

"Hope.. isn't that just when something incredible happens?"

"Thats the gist of it." He hesitates for a moment, as if he were debating whether he should brush you off or not. "Have you heard the story of Pandora's Box?"

"I heard of it used as an expression," you say. "I never heard about the story behind it though."

"Pandora was given a box that she was forbidden to open. She managed to hold off on opening it for a while, until finally, her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the box." Despite his hesitate, yet condescending tone, you could tell he was slowly warming up to the subject. "Once it was opened, all the evils swarmed out: hate, jealousy, greed, _despair_ and all the things that make the world unpleasant. At the bottom of the box, the last content that was in the box was _hope!_ Hope manages to fly away to save the world from the disasters taking place. Do you see why hope is so special? When people are harassed or face with a problem, the only thing that helps them go forward is hope." 

"So that's why you like hope." you conclude.

"I _love_ hope!" Komaeda says. There’s something strange going on behind his eyes, a churning and swirling vertex that makes you feel dizzy. "As long as we have hope circumstances in the future will get better! Things will definitely turn out to be the best when we have hope. With hope, no one will fall victim to despair, this is why hope is definitely- ah, my apologies, I got ahead of myself."

"Hey..you don't have to stop on my account, you know? I think its kind of cute how someone can talk about something without ever straying away from the subject or end up bored of it." 

_...What did I just say?_

_Komaeda's definitely going to misunderstand, misunderstand, misunderstand.._

Komaeda doesn't say anything and you don't expect him to. But there's something in his reaction that betrays his face, something that betrays his aloof indifferent expression.The corners of his mouth are twitching and he stares at you with a look of.. curiosity? 

He clears his throat. "Why don't we get back to work?" he drawls away from you and the warmth you were feeling earlier is replaced with bitter coldness.You should be happy, relieved, _ecstatic_ that he's being so elusive of the subject but a small part of you wishes he wasn't.

It isn't long before the bell rings snapping you out of your inner dilemma. The metal legs of his chair make a disruptive noise as he stands up in no time flat already packing up his things. Is he relieved the bell rang? All of his items are already in his bag yet he does not head for the door. Komaeda lingers, almost like a stray cat waiting to be fed. Maybe he was waiting for you? Before you're able to confirm the idea, he steps behind you and places his arms on your shoulders leaning in, breath hot on your ear. 

"K-Komaeda what-"

"Play along." He orders, his breath ghosting over your ear. 

"Kamukura-san!" You hear a voice call out. Koizumi Mahiru makes her way towards you with a smile on her face. "I'm glad you came today! The whole class has been awfully gloomy ever since you've been absent."

Before you can formulate a response Komaeda answers in your place. "Its all thanks to you that he came today! When I gave him the cookies, it was almost like he turned over a new leaf! He practically forced himself to come today, just to see you!"

 _What is he going on about? I never.. I never tasted her cookies. Why is he making up a false tale?_

"H-hey.. d-don't just go and say embarrassing things." Koizumi mutters, cheeks slightly red. 

You open your mouth to respond, but Komaeda gives you a look as if you were interrupting the adults talking. 

"Embarrassing?" Komaeda repeats the word, almost as if its his first time hearing it. "I don't see how its embarrassing, really. He really did feel better after eating your cookies. I'm sure you would definitely be a good housewife for him." 

"There you go again! Saying more embarrassing things.. you're making me blush." She scratches behind her ear and looks away embarrassed.

"I'm only speaking the _truth_ Koizumi-san!" He says, all smiles- the very picture of a gentleman. "You should definitely make more cookies for him, I'm sure he would appreciate it. Wouldn't you, Kamukura-san?" You were certain there was much more to his words then what it seems. And then it clicks- you catch his heavy tone of significance in his statement-He wants you to lie. 

"..I guess I would like that." you answer unsurely and hesitantly. _What is he doing?_

"See? You heard him!" Komaeda answers. "Ah, his tone might seem hesitant but he's really just shy. Don't mind it."

_What the hell? It almost sounds like he's.. setting me up._

"I-I see.." Koizumi responds, clearing her throat. "By the way, Kamukura-san, what do you usually eat?"

"Well.. I usually just eat whatever." you answer, to be frank. 

"You don't cook?" She questions and then sighs. "I guess there's no helping it.. Its an absolute chaos for a guy to be anywhere near the oven. I wouldn't be surprised if a guy burns down his house from cooking. Hanamura's an exception, though."

"I usually eat what the school gives. Other then that.. I just order out." 

"Order out?" Koizumi repeats. "Okay, no, that's got to go. How about I make you your food?"

"N-no.. I wouldn't want to trouble you." you feel your cheeks radiate heat in embarrassment. _A girl making you lunch everyday?_ You can tell Komaeda notices your expression from the look he sends you, but he refrains from drawing attention to it. 

"I wouldn't say its troubling me.." Koizumi says softly. "Its not like I'm doing it because I want to.. its just a man needs proper nutrition to keep his strength up. I wouldn't want you eating unhealthy food like that roommate of yours.." Does she mean Souda?

"You should say yes," Komaeda cuts in. "It's not everyday a cute girl such as Koizumi-san herself offers to make you food. Its even free of charge!" 

Koizumi is looking at you hopefully, waiting for your response. You really want to make her happy and say yes, but you feel like your imposing on her even though she's the one offering you. Knowing that you're going to disappoint her leaves you with dull satisfaction. 

"Its fine," you say. "But thanks anyways." 

She's quiet for a few seconds before she perks up. "Sure, no biggie. But if you change your mind.. you know where to find me. Just promise me you're going to eat healthy food otherwise I'm going to be really mad!" 

"I-I promise." Her tone of voice scares you slightly. _It's like she's someones mom or something._

"As long as you fulfil your promise." Koizumi shrugs. "I'll be seeing you. Don't hesitate asking me anything, I'm much more friendly then I look.." She speaks the last part so gently you almost missed it. She walks away with her head hanging low. 

When she is out of ear shot, Komaeda makes a few unconvincing noises from behind you. "You're not following the script. You should of said yes.." you whirl around and take a few steps back glaring at him. "Hmm? Did I do something to offend you? You have this cold look all of a sudden.." 

"What was that about?" you ask, you have to push the words past the lump of anger in your throat.

"You mean the little stunt I did momentarily?" Komaeda tilts his head to the side. "You don't need to look so stricken! I was only trying to help you..besides, don't you think its better to just stop doing _this?_ "

"This?" 

"Yes," He says, tone deliberately light. " _This_ whatever this is. Koizumi and you make a much better match, if you ask me. Both temperamental, both stubborn, and both _emotional,_ you compliment each other well."

"Yeah?" You shake your head. "I never asked you to do anything. Don't just decide on your own."

"..Not Koizumi-san then? What about Ibuki-san?" Komaeda suggests. "She's really good at playing the guitar, I'm sure you'll like her new song: 'I Had Fun Giving Birth But I Don't Know Who The Father Is' the songs really well written." 

_What kind of name was that?!_

Komaeda pursues his lips. "Not her too? Maybe Owari-san? She's really good at sports and her athletic ability is high for her age. She's bound to go far in the future! Also..you have a thing for sexy bodies right? She's just your type then!" You get the feeling from his smile that he wants to get a reaction out of you. He's even enjoying it. 

"S-since when did I say that!?" 

"Ah, you're not denying it!" 

"You're raising your voice on purpose aren't you?" you mutter. 

"Mhm," He tilts his head. "Who else is left? Sonia-san? No.. that won't work. Maybe Saionji-san or Tsumiki-san? Who wouldn't want a tsundere or a cute nurse looking after you?"

"They aren't you." you blurt out and immediately regret it. Komaeda just blinks. Shit. 

"Maybe I should just.. go." You say, trying to sound casual. It wasn't an easy feat when your heart was pounding like a drum. _thunkthunkthunk_ "I mean..how long have we been hear talking? We're probably already late to class! I'm pretty sure I won't be in Sensei's good books for a while." Komaeda opens his mouth to reply but you cut him off. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be the next Kazuchi Souda in line. Can you imagine that? Me as Souda? Sensei has some kind of personal grudge against Souda. I can kind of see why, though." you want to salvage the situation, somehow. "Souda always skips classes and when he actually _does_ show up for class he rarely gets any work done. I would know since I sit next to him."

"Hinata-kun," Komaeda's voice cuts over your own and you fall silent. His hand clasps over yours in a firm and tender hold and he smiles at you, but it looks more like a wince. "Thank you."

 _Thank you..?_

"..If only it were simple." He says, looking away. "It isn't, though. It isn't something you can fix easily."

"Whose fault do you think it is?" you mutter lowly.

For a moment Komaeda is silent, and you think he's going to chicken out, or refuse to answer your question. 

"..Is it weird?" He finally says. "Is it?"

"What's weird?" When he doesn't answer you ask again. "What?" 

"Is it weird I still want whats best for you even after what you did? Is it?" Komaeda leans forward, closer and closer until the distance between the two of you is an inch. He is so close you can't breathe, can't move or think. "Hey, Hey, Hey.. tell me. Is it weird?" 

You close your eyes and try not to think how close you are to him, or what it would feel like to run your hands along his collarbone and shoulders. 

" _Hinata-kun?_ " his breath is on your ear and neck, grazing your skin. 

"Yes." you say barely whispering. 

"Yes what?" He asks softly. 

You open your eyes and meet his stare head on. "Yes.. its weird." Your noses are touching and you think he's going to kiss you- He's going to kiss you like he did before near the fireflies.

_"Hey!"_

You instinctively jerk away from Komaeda but his grip on your hand was unyielding, refusing to let you go. You already know whose voice it was, and the anger and fury evident in the voice weren't directed at you but rather.. your smiling companion. 

"Hello, _Souda-kun._ " Komaeda says and you notice the sudden edge in his tone. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" Souda grumbles."I was waiting for you in the halls, Hinata. Do you know how awkward it was for me to stand in the middle of the halls like an idiot? One of the staff members was looking at me funny." His attention flicks from Komaeda, to you, to your intertwined hands, and then back to Komaeda again. He clears his throat. "Anyways, I managed to get a note from Sensei. We won't be in trouble if we arrive a few minutes late. Its best if we go now though." 

"Yeah, you're right." you agree. You can't help but silently curse Souda for his timing. What would have happened if he didn't arrive? You really wanted Komaeda to close the distance between the two of you- which terrifies and excites you at the same time. But Komaeda said it himself, that _this_ wasn't something that could be fixed easily. You could understand that. You're just glad he didn't say it _couldn't_ be fixed, that had to mean something right?

"Ugh..I swear our class schedule is seriously out to get me." Souda mutters. "All the classes I hate are organised in order chronologically.." Souda launches into his story, and you nod along like your listening. 

There was another thing you didn't understand. Komaeda said 'Thank you' but for what exactly? Thank you for your feelings but I can't accept them? Thank you for being my friend? _Thank you_ for being by my side? The word can be interpreted in so many ways but Komaeda's thank you? You have no clue whatsoever.

You come back to your senses when the warm hand gripping your own slips away. Komaeda stuffs both of his hands inside his jacket's front pocket and looks away. 

_Oh..maybe its because Souda's here?_

"..Are you even listening to me?" You turn your attention to Souda who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah," you say and try to recall Souda's last words. "You said all your classes are out to get you, and then you launched into a speech about how much you hate them." In the corner of your eyes, The left corner of Komaeda's mouth twitches upward into a tiny smile.

Souda huffs. "Close enough. Let's just go already."

\----------

"Mortal," Tanaka glares down at you. "I demand your immediate presence on the rooftop."

 _Well, this was new._ It wasn't everyday Tanaka Gundam would ask you to go somewhere with him, especially during lunch time. Briefly, you look around searching for any familiar blobs of blonde only to find no one. _Huh.. Sonia isn't with him._ You had believed Sonia might have done something. 

"Why?" you ask, curiously. 

"Are you defying my orders?" Tanaka scowls, unamused. "The punishment for disobeying an order is immediate death."

"N-no I'm not defying you.." You put your hands up in an act of surrender. "Its just we rarely hang out, we rarely talk. I'm just really curious."

"Hmph, I'll let it pass. You humans.. couldn't possibly know anything of the great Tanaka Gundam." He crosses his arms. "I once heard an ancient proverb. It went like this: Curiosity killed the humanity. I now have faith in that proverb entirely."

_Doesn't he mean curiosity killed the cat?_

"I think it was curiosity killed the cat." You correct. 

"Now you mock a deity?" Tanaka answers. "Once I let it slip but twice? You have some guts, mortal."

"Uh.. so, rooftop." You recall him saying. "What do you need up there?"

"You are not in a position to order me around." Tanaka says. "If you wish to know the answers you must depart with me immediately." Not knowing what else to do you follow after him into the hallway. Watching him walk in front of you, you notice that he takes long, heavy determined strides. Tanaka walks fast, and you practically have to jog to keep up with him. It isn't long before you reach the rooftop- it only takes you two flights of stairs and a few minutes to reach the top. 

As soon as you open the door you notice the sudden shattering of the sky. First one, then two, and then a dozen fall from the sky. Bits of shredded paper fall down on you, some which fall softly onto your hair. The wind blows your hair across your face and your vision is cut into small strips. You see three silhouettes making their way towards you, but you can't make out their faces. 

"Surprise!" 

"Huh?" your vision clears and you notice that the three sihouettes were: Souda, Tanaka, and Sonia. 

"Welcome.. to my domain!" Tanaka spins in a circle, arms extended. On his shoulders you see his hamsters San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z and Cham-P watching you intently. 

"Welcome back!" Sonia calls out. She reaches to hug you and you try to refrain from pulling away. Over her shoulders you notice the look on Souda's face darkens somewhat. It makes it easier for you to end the hug after that. "I'm glad you are well!"

"I think he's in a daze." Souda comments. "Maybe we overdid it with the confetti.." 

"Nonsense! If this were Nosvelic we would have ten times the amount more!" Sonia answers. 

"What is all of this..?" You ask, staring at the confetti. 

"A surprise party from us to you." Souda answers with a toothy a grin. 

"You seemed quite down lately, so we held this event specifically for you!" Sonia says. "I had wanted to make it more grand by adding in fireworks, but I heard you needed some kind of license."

"The guy who told you that was honestly an ass." Souda grumbles. "If I saw him I would have given him a knuckle sandwich."

"I concur! If I had saw him I would of knuckled him a sandwich myself!" Sonia answers, obliviously. 

"Um.. S-Sonia-san, its an expression. Let me put it lightly.. Its like punching someone in the face after they piss you off. Get it?" Souda says. That does not sound like putting it lightly at all. 

"So we punch them in the face and then make them a sandwich?" Sonia comments and you're surprised she isn't put off by Souda's word choice.

"There is no sandwich." Souda says and you can detect the small hint of irritation creeping up in his voice. 

"Why is it called a knuckle sandwich then?" Sonia tilts her head curiously. 

Fits of laughter escape you, and you have to clamp a hand over your mouth to keep from shrieking and gasping out loud. For a second Sonia and Souda watch you, surprised, but then they turn to look at each other and start laughing and grinning along. Even Tanaka (who was having a private conversation with his hamsters) looks your way and has a small grin on his face. 

"Thank you." You say sincerely and genuinely. It makes you happy your friends would go out of their way to do something for you. 

"You are welcome!" Sonia beams happily. 

"A mortal's gratitude isn't as repugnance as I would of suspected." Tanaka voices out. He bends down and picks up the confetti watching it slip through his fingers and drift away. Souda and Sonia follow his example and grab fistfuls of them, throwing them up into the wind. 

As you watch them you notice a few people are missing from the group. 

"Hey, guys, where's.." _..Komaeda?_ "...Tsumiki?" You ask instead. 

Souda pauses from what he is doing and turns to you. "Oh, yeah.. she couldn't make it."

"It's upsetting, ever since the previous head nurse resigned she has been extremely busy." Sonia chews on the corner of her lip. "I wish I could offer my assistance."

"The head nurse resigned?" You ask, surprised by the news. 

"Oh, right." Souda huffs. "I think the head's name was Matsuda or something. It came as a surprise for all of us really. It's hard to imagine why anyone would want to resign from Hope's peak academy." 

Matsuda? You remember visiting the nurse room on the first day but Matsuda wasn't there. Enoshima told you to visit him but you never actually seen or talked to him once. 

"I can't imagine it either." You say in disbelief. "Wouldn't it be harder for him to find a job? Hope's peak academy basically guarantees success in the future. Why would he throw it away?"

"You are underestimating the value of this malediction of a school." Tanaka comments. "He most likely created a contract in perdition with the devil. My Four Gods of Destruction do not lie, they see behind all white lies." Souda rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. 

"Your cute hamsters can see through them?!" Sonia asks excitingly. "That is an amazing feat! How do they do it?"

"They are not cute!" Tanaka pulls his scarf up covering his flushed face. "They are gruesome, cold blooded, and vicious! As for how they see through lies.. that is a trade secret."

"There is no secret." Souda deadpans. "He's just making it up, a bunch of rubbish if you ask me. Don't fall for it Sonia-san."

"Rubbish?!" Tanaka scowls. "My Four Gods Of Destruction do not lie! They know you do not wash your preposterous jumpsuit as you are to enervated to do so!"

Souda's mouth hangs open. "How the hell do you know that?!"

"Um, regarding the previous topic," Sonia speaks up. "I really do wish I could help Tsumiki-san. When the new nurse arrived taking Matsuda-san's place, Tsumiki-san has been working back and forth continuously. Last I saw of her, she was carrying three to four packs of medicine. I tried calling out to her but she ran away looking quite.. chary."

"Chary? Why that word?" You ask. 

"I do not know how to explain it.." Sonia trails off. "When I saw her she had this look of being caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. She was acting quite suspicious and dubious. I'm sorry, that's all I know."

_Tsumiki acting suspicious? That's strange.._

"I'm kind of glad Matsuda's gone, though." Souda grumbles. "I only went to the nurse room once and he started to make offhanded remarks about my jumpsuit. _'Your jumpsuits ugly' 'You think you can impress anyone with that?' 'You reek'_ After that, I swore I'd never go to that nurse room again. Why would I? We have our very own cute little nurse for us! At least she doesn't comment about my jumpsuit!" 

_She's probably too afraid to make a comment on it.._

"Even so.. don't you find it quite inconsiderate and mean to make Tsumiki-san work back and forth all by herself? She could be in class learning instead of doing all the work." Sonia frowns slightly. 

"You did say something about a new nurse." You say. "What's the new one like?"

"I have not met the new nurse yet." Sonia says. "I do however have this brief image of the nurse: I expect the nurse to be a tall and fat hulking figure that bullies kids in his or her free time.The nurse will be sweaty and widowed until he or she passes away."

 _Wow.._ you can only stare speechless. Souda does as well, eyes wide and mouth fallen. 

Tanaka lets out a ludicrous laugh. "You have quite the mouth, little one! If I had not know better I would have said you also originate from the pits of hell!"

"Huh? Did you not say I was your sacrifice?" Sonia asks. 

Tanaka flushes. "F-Fool! Do not say things so easily!" he coughs. "..I do however see your reasoning eye to eye. My Four God's Of Destruction do as well."

"Again with the hamsters.." Souda mutters. "Sorry guys but mind if I change the subject to something of more importance?"

"Speak." Tanaka commands. 

Souda twitches, but does not retort. "Who's going to clean all this confetti up?"

\--------------------

"It's amazing, exquisite even." Even though she has not turned around, you got the feeling she was speaking to you. "Even you have no idea where I'm going with this. You're just as clueless, ignorant, and oblivious like everyone else."

"Either you are much more arrogant then I thought or you're a complete fool, Enoshima-san." 

She turns on her heels facing you with a toothy grin. "The same could be said about you, Komaeda-kun! I never believed you had the guts to come speak to me. Last time we chatted.. well, we weren't on likeable terms." The sound of your name on her tongue disgust you. 

"And we still aren't." You answer, gritting your teeth. 

Her face is still twisted into a horrible smile, a leering grin. "Ha-Ha funny." 

"I'm going to believe in the latter." You take a deliberate pause. "Say, Enoshima-san, you're getting quite reckless aren't you?"

"Reckless? What ever do you mean, Komaeda-kun?" Enoshima says in a sing song voice. 

"Matsuda-kun resigns and then the next day _you're_ the new head nurse? Everything about it screams suspicious." You narrow your eyes. "Don't you think so?"

"Hey! I got myself a nice crib here!" she says, offended. She gestures around the nurse room and laughs, her laughter sounding like a rattle in her throat. "What's so suspicious about it?" 

"Enoshima-san, you can stop the pretense. I know everything."

"Oh? Enlighten me, please do."

"You killed him." You say straightforward. 

Her eyes widen and her face slacks. "Me? Kill my own lover? That's some conclusion you've drawn! Are you sure you don't have any screws loose in that brain of yours?"

You ignore her fake display of innocence. "Matsuda-kun is not the type to resign without a reason. No, it was obviously planned, it was a plan perfectly executed by you. He's used up his purpose hasn't he? When someone loses their purpose to you.. I know what you do. I know that first hand."

"How about I humour you?" she suggests. "Suppose.. I did kill him what would you do? You have no evidence, no proof, everything is based on your own hypothetical thoughts. Even if you did have some kind of evidence, its not like you'd report me, now would you?"

"You're really underestimating me, Enoshima-san." You huff. "Just because you regard me as a simple bug at the bottom of your shoes.."

"I _never_ once thought that," She says almost wistfully. Her voice reminds you of a snake moving through the grass ready to attack its prey. "You're opinion's important to me, you know. I don't usually play favourites but there's something about you thats just so.. laughable."

"I'm glad you find me laughable." you say, even though you're not glad at all. You're really not. 

"Mhm, of course. Its funny how you act like you're not under my influence when you're already deep within it." she says. "I really wasn't lying when I said I thought of you as a bug. You remind me more of..a puppy. A faithful puppy whose been on my scent for a long time. A puppy, no matter what I do, will always come back again and again to me. Speaking of puppies.. didn't you have one before?" she gleams at you and you believe she's trying to rub salt on your wound. "How old was it when it died? Two? Three?"

"Are you just going to stand there blabbering to yourself all day, or are we actually going to get anywhere?" 

She gives a short laugh. "Oh, trust me we will.. all in due time."

"What exactly are you planning?" you finally say. It irritates you that you have to bring it out in the open. She smiles in response and you fight the urge to claw out at her. You're angry, angry that she is not telling you about her plan like she always does. You would always take the winning side- the side that will have hope as the ultimate outcome in the end. You couldn't pick a side if you no idea what was going on. 

"Thats for me to know," she says cheerfully and deliberately vague. "What? Whats with that look? You expect me to spill out my gorgeous plan just like that? That would be too anti-climatic! Too boring! Isn't there something else you wanted to talk about? Something much more interesting?"

"Change him back." you blurt out. 

"What am I a wizard? Wait- don't answer that. I'm afraid you have to be much more specific." She gives you a knowing look and you think yes- she knows exactly what you're asking, and she wants to savour the look on your face. 

"Change him back to the way he used to be." you say, elaborating. 

"Oh, _my!_ Does Komaeda-kun actually care about someone?" she teases.

"I don't." You state, simply. "He just doesn't belong here with everyone.. he doesn't belong here with me."

"Where does he belong then?" She angles her head to the side, watching you carefully. 

"Back to where he came from." You answer.

"That's a bit cold, even for you." Enoshima huffs. "You want him to go back to a life of suffering? A life where he will never be happy?"

"I.." _I'm not the one in the wrong._ is what you want to say but the words won't come out. 

Knowing you won't answer she continues. "Well, even if I did want to help its utterly impossible." She hums. "The project _does_ the person. The person _doesn't_ do the project."

"Why him?" when she doesn't answer you grit your teeth and ask again. " _Why?_ "

"Why him in general, or why someone from the reserve class?" The added amusement in her voice frightens you. "A story for another day, I suppose. You wanna know whats so doltish? He actually looks at me like I'm some kind of saint. Its so funny I feel like vomiting! Oh, yes, I can't wait to see his face when he finds out the _truth._ I can't wait see him fall into despair. It'll be different! It'll be beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!"

"So he's just you're plaything." the word play thing sounds like poison on your mouth. 

"That's right, Kamukura's just a toy. He's just an amusing diversion made to pass the time." she says cheerfully. "Does this bother you? I wouldn't want you to get jealous on my account. I'm sure you noticed that he takes up more of my attention than you. He even moved up my list to the number one spot! Does that _bother_ you?"

"I never want to be your number one." you say which is true. 

"He's a gift," she coos. "A gift thats beautiful on the outside but all the contents in the inside are messed up. When you think about it, isn't hope the same? It only makes you wish for things or circumstances that may never come about. It doesn't mean you'll get the outcome you want. You're less likely to do anything about it and your more likely to simply wait for things to change on their own. Is that what you're doing? Waiting for things to change on their own?" 

"Tch.." you can't respond. Her words almost feel like a slap to your face. _How dare she.. how dare she act like she knows what hope is._

"Did I upset you?" she voices, innocently. You already know from her tone she's trying to get a reaction out of you. "I was only speaking the truth! If this subject upsets you then fine, lets move on. I'm much more interested in something else. Hey, I'm really curious when did you let him in? Was it during visiting day when you told him a small piece of yourself? Was it during the school festival up on the roof? Or did you let him in since the very beginning?" 

You don't answer. You let her draw her own conclusions. 

Why?

Because you don't have an answer.

You were always careful not to get attached. Attachment was dangerous, especially with the way your luck works. You always kept up a wall: an indestructible, impregnable wall too high and too strong for anyone to pass through. Yet, somewhere in the brief time you've met _him_ he managed to climb up that wall and worm his way pass your defenses. You didn't like it; you didn't like experiencing things you never felt before, it was daunting and unnerving. It was only after what happened you realise what it was- it was something you felt a long time ago for your parents and even for your own dog: Love. 

Enoshima's hollow voice rings in your ears: _When did you let him in?_

"You're no fun," Enoshima pouts. "I did a similar stunt to my own sister! I told her I'd kill the guy she makes goo-goo eyes for and she freezes up like a deer in the headlights! That's how you look right now!" _Ikusaba and Naegi?_

_"I know that I'll end up hurting someone else who has been nothing but kind to me.. someone who always helps me when I'm in trouble.."_

_Ah.. So Naegi was referring to Ikusaba-san._

"How.. preposterous." You say. "It makes me wonder how Ikusaba-san puts up with you this whole time."

"The answer to that is actually really simple. Its because she will do anything to make me happy, anything at all. She practically craves for my affection." Enoshima says happily. "Why? She can't live without me. To her, you can't write the story of Ikusaba Mukuro without an Enoshima Junko. To me? She's not even a sentence in my own story." 

Before you are able to give her a response- there's a knock on the door. Four soft knocks one after the other and then the door opens slightly ajar. Tsumiki pokes her head through the door and says, "I-I got the stuff you asked for." she catches sight of you and freezes. "U-um.. I'm not interrupting.. anything am I?" her eyes flicker from you to Enoshima then back to you. She looks just about ready to break off into a full on sprint. 

Enoshima is the first to recover. "Nonsense, Tsumiki- _chan!_ You were taking so long I was beginning to think you got lost! I was getting awfully worried, you know!" her voice, which was overly sugarcoated, makes you wince slightly. 

Tsumiki slowly nods. "..Komaeda-san?"

The question really was for you wasn't it? 

"It's fine." you say, even though it really isn't. You just don't want her to look like a caged animal. "Perfect timing if you ask me." Enoshima is all smiles and nods vigorously agreeing with your words entirely. 

"So, Tsumiki-san," you begin, ready to get answers. "What did she ask you to get?"

Enoshima makes a few unconvincing noises and Tsumiki glances back at her. You get the feeling a message is passing between them. You could almost feel it being transmitted undecipherable and unreadable like a zip of electricity. It annoys you that you can't figure out the message, much less decode it. 

Tsumiki takes a step forward. "I-It was rather difficult to find," she pulls out a small little bottle and carries it in her hands. "I-I had to make sure it was the one you were looking for so I double checked twice. It h-has a similar name with a few other medicines but I managed to find it. I-if you just follow the prescriptions it should- Ah!" she trips and the bottle falls onto the ground with a sharp _Ting!_

For a minute nobody says anything. Tsumiki whips her head around from Enoshima, to you, then back to Enoshima again, so quickly it almost looks like her head would fly off her neck.

" _Tsumiki,_ " Enoshima stares at the broken shards on the floor, liquid spilling out. "I'm sorry if this comes out rude, but are you blind?"

"N-no, it was just-"

"An accident." Enoshima finishes. "Really? You expect me to believe you tripped over nothing? There's nothing blocking you! The only thing in front of you is thin air!" For the first time since you entered the room, Enoshima doesn't look composed and controlled. 

"I-Im sorry.." Tears swim in Tsumiki's eyes but she does not cry.

"So am I!" The corners of Enoshima's mouth tug down and she gives Tsumiki a grave look. "Listen, Tsumiki, I want you to go back to where you found that medicine," Tsumiki parts her lips to answer but Enoshima shushes her. "I want you to bring me another one and you will _not_ stop looking until you find one again." 

"Y-yes!" Tsumiki rushes out of the door, her figure disappearing from view.

You stare at the broken bottle hoping there was something that would lead you to the identity of it. To your dismay, the pieces are too cracked to make out any words or any distinct labels. The chances of Enoshima telling you the name of the bottle were slim to none. 

_Whatever it was at least it isn't poisonous.._

"..Don't you think you overdid it?" You ask. "She was about to cry."

Enoshima dismisses you with a wave of her hand."Yeah? I never expected her to be such a klutz. Seriously, if she's going to break everything she shouldn't even be a nurse."

"That's a bit cold, even from you." You repeat her own words back at her, and she smiles at you predatory. 

"Komaeda, Komaeda, Komaeda," She chants your name. "You're _learning_ that's good. I wouldn't want you to forget what I taught you since you entered this appalling school."

"Hope's peak academy isn't _appalling._ "

"Yeah, Yeah," Enoshima lets out a tiny exhalation. "It's a symbol of _hope_ and all that other stuff you go on about. But are you sure? Are you really sure this place is hope? Really? Truly?"

"Of course it is," you say. "What else would it be?" 

Her mouth twists back into a leering grin and for a moment her eye looks huge, like her iris has been swallowed up by darkness. You already know what she's going to say before she says it. 

_Why it's despair of course._


End file.
